A Life Worth Fighting For
by MayDayReject
Summary: In a world at war a young woman fights to save the lives of her friends, brother and her own. Maila is the younger sister of James Ryan and she joins the squad to help find her brother. She finds loss, love and friendship along the way but will she survive long enough to return home. Jackson/OC/Reiben
1. Going Left

**Hey guys, this is my first Saving Private Ryan story! Yay Now i am fully aware that women wouldn't have fought on the front lines in those days and i fully respect that people might not like the fact that I've added a girl. But if you don't like the idea of a girl being there then please don''t read. On the other hand if your fully up for reading an action packed story then proceed...**

Going Left

The loud banging of gun shots rang in the air. A small group of soldiers made their way across the country terrain and landed in a bunker. The leader of the group, Commanding Captain Jake Phelps, looked at his squad and started to give out orders.

"Harrison you fan out to the right, I'll go up the middle" he said prepping his gun.

William Harrison, a Private First Class B.A.R Gunner started to load and ready his assault rifle.

"Who's going to go left?" Phelps asked, when no-one answered he looked up. "I said who's going left?"

Everyone stayed silent and bit their lips, going left in a situation like this was dangerous. You had the furthest field to cover with not a lot of chance to protect yourself. A heavy sigh came from the back of the group and everyone turned. A girl, around the age of eighteen rolled her sliver blue eyes and clicked her rifle.

"I'll go left" she said.

"Good, I'm pleased to see that you have some balls Private" Phelps nodded and looked over the top of the bunker.

Private Maila Harper Ryan busied herself with preparing for the long journey left. She shuffled her way around the rest of the men and positioned herself on Phelps's left side.

"Can we get a snipers view?" she asked Phelps who nodded.

"McDonald what can you see?" he asked the group's sniper.

Wayne McDonald gently placed his Springfield on the top of the bunker and peered through the sight.

"Three on the right side sir, one and what looks to be the Captain in the bunker. Can't see naught else" he said sitting back.

"OK then, Billy I want you to cover Ryan" Phelps ordered.

"I'm fine on my own sir" Ryan said as she glanced over at the egotistical Dylan Billy.

"Billy, cover" Phelps said again.

Dylan Billy moved over to Ryan's side and sidled up close to her.

"Looks like it's just you an me" he smiled and Ryan gave her best smile back but it came out as a grimace.

"Smoke cover on three, then move" Phelps said. "One, two three"

Five of the privates who were at the back threw a couple of smokey bombs over the group's heads and to the middle of the battle field.

"Go" Phelps said and the teams set off.

Ryan was a fast runner, she sprinted across the ground firing her gun and dodging bullets when they came close to her.

"Slow down Private!" Billy called from behind her.

"Speed up Private" she shouted sarcastically back.

They both reached a small pot hole unscathed. Ryan jumped in first and was quickly followed by Billy.

"I told you to slow down" Billy said crossly, grabbing her shoulder. Ryan pulled away and looked at him crossly. "I don't take orders from you" she said harshly.

Billy flipped his hand forward and knocked Ryan's helmet flying into the middle of the battle field.

"Hey why did you do that?" she shouted crossly as she watched her helmet roll into the firing zone.

"Go fetch" Billy said with a smug look on his face.

"Fine" Ryan said and leapt out the hole, just as she was reaching her helmet shots fired around her and she felt a sharp stinging pain hit her right shoulder.

"Fuck!" she yelled and knelt close to the floor. "Billy, cover!" she shouted but when she looked back at the hole Billy was gone.

"Billy!" she shouted looking around.

She was then hit in the middle of the chest and the abdomen, what was surly going to be a lethal hit.

Then in the distance came the sound of cheering, with a heavy sigh Ryan stood up and followed the sound. Through the smoke she saw Billy raising the other team's flag in the air, surrounded by their squad. Phelps turned and looked at the red paintball marks on her front.

"What happened to you Private?" he asked as she approached.

"I was abandoned" she said sending a cold look at Billy.

"You ran off ahead!" he said crossly

"You threw my helmet into the battlefield" Ryan shouted.  
"I did not, sir that is a lie!" Billy said turning to Phelps.

"Privates, when I ask you to work together I mean it. Now I don't know what happened and I don't care but don't let it happen again" Phelps shouted at the two Privates. "Next time it could mean someone's life"

Maila looked at the ground, he was right.

"Right practise over, tomorrow we start the walk to the rallying point. Get an early night, all of you" Phelps said and the team dispersed.

**Hey thank you so much for reading, already recieved a negative message after only an hour of this chapter being posted. Go me! Please rate and review, i know there are many people out there who like the idea of a female in the squad. Love you all. xxx**


	2. Teaming Up

Teaming Up

It was late and Maila sat by the fire. She was deep in thought when Phelps came and sat next to her.

"You should be sleeping" he said looking at the youngest and only woman in his squad. She was probably the only woman on the front lines, in a way Phelps felt very protectively over her.

"I was keeping watch" she said.

"I'll take over" Phelps said with a smile.

Maila looked at him and then turned back to the fire. "I've been having trouble sleeping sir" she said.

"I think we all have trouble sleeping sometimes Ryan, what's troubling you?"

She was hesitant before talking; Maila had always been very private and kept to herself. "My brothers and friends" she said slowly.

"I see" Phelps said. "Maila, we're all worried for our loved ones"

"I know, I just I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them"

"I understand, what are their names?" he asked.

"My brothers are called Daniel, Peter, Sean and James" Maila smiled while she thought about them "Unfortunately I'm the youngest so I'm considered the baby of the family"

Phelps laughed "As you would be, I have two younger brothers and a younger sister. She's the youngest too. Always the baby" he sighed and looked into the fire. The face of his little sister clear in his minds eye.

Maila looked at him and smiled, he loved that smile. It was like the sun shining.

"What about your friends?" he asked. "What are they're names?"

"Sitka, Denahi and Kenai" she said and Phelps looked at her with a questioning raised eyebrow.

"They're from Native America sir" she laughed.

Phelps's heart skipped a beat, her laugh sounded like the singing of an angel. He felt truly lucky to have her on his team, even though she could be a stubborn little mare at times. Interrupting her laugh there was a commotion from the nearby trees; Maila and Phelps grabbed their guns and held fire.

"Thunder!" came a shout and the pair relaxed.

"Flash" Phelps replied and a team of fellow Americans came out the trees, they slowly approached the small camp. The Captain looked at Maila and Phelps and cleared his throat.

"Captain John H. Miller, 2nd ranger battalion, Charlie Company" he said.

"Captain Jake D. Phelps, 34th ranger battalion, D Company" Phelps relied and held his hand out for the other Captain to shake.

"This is my company" Miller said looking back at the men behind him.

"Sergeant Mike Horvath, Private Richard Reiben, Private Daniel Jackson, Private Stanley Mellish, Private Adrian Caparzo and our medic Irwin Wade" Miller said introducing the whole company. Maila studied each of them carefully, she wasn't one for judging a book by its cover but she thought that the Reiben character looked like trouble, Jackson, Mellish and Caparzo looked kinda sensible and Wade looked sweet.

"This is one seventh of my team" Phelps said waving a hand to Maila. "Private Maila H. Ryan"

She tipped her helmet back slightly so she could see a little better; the C Company was staring at her. Maila was used to it, most of the men stared at her.

"Hello" she said breaking the silence. "What's your business here?" she asked, trying to draw attention from the fact that she was a girl.

"We're making our way to the rallying point for the OmahaBeach attack" Miller said.

"So are we" Phelps said.  
"We should travel together, that way we have more chance of getting there alive" Horvath suggested and both Captain's nodded.

"Take root men" Miller said and slowly his team dispersed, after looking at Maila one last time.

"Why do they always do that?" she asked turning to Phelps.

"What do you expect?" he asked with a smile.

Maila couldn't help but smile back "I'm going to hit the hay" she said and Phelps nodded.

The next morning Maila was one of the first ones up. She cleared away the fire's ash and started to pack the bags that had been left hanging around by her troop. She heard shuffling coming from one of the C Company tents and watched as Jackson came out. He smiled at her and stretched, she was impressed by his height. She was quite tall herself at 5 10ft but he must have been at leave 6 0ft.

"Good morning" he said as he came over and sat on one of the packs.

"Morning" Maila replied.

"So how does a young lady like yourself end up here?" he asked.

"I joined the army like you" Maila said, not about to go into details of her personal life. "Then got shipped out, just like you!" she said with sarcasm.

Jackson smiled "Suppose that's right" he said. "What's your weapon?"

"Well I wanted to be a Sharpshooter but I couldn't sit still long enough so I had to settle for a B.A.R" she said.

"There ain't anything wrong with a B.A.R baby" Reiben said coming out his tent.

Maila looked at him; he held his head high and had a smug look on his face.

"Don't call me baby" she said picking up her pack and going back into her tent.

"Way da go Reiben" Jackson said hitting his arm.

"What I didn't do nothing" he said lighting up a cigarette.

An hour later the two troops teamed up and started the long walk to the rallying point. The two Captains were at the front and Horvath brought up the rear, everyone else was in the middle. Maila was walking on her own when someone joined in next to her; it was the Charlie Company Medic.

"Hello" he said "I'm Irwin Wade"

"Maila Ryan" she said offering him her hand and he shook it.

"So where have you been posted so far?" Wade asked.

"Africa, Vietnam, Russia and soon to be France" she said and he nodded.

"What about you?"

"Not many places, mainly Japan but most recently France" he said nodding to the road ahead of him. "Got any family in the war?" he asked.

"Brothers and close friends, what about you, you got family?" Maila asked.

"My Dad and brother, got my Mama at home off course" he said and Maila smiled.

"Private Ryan" Phelps called from the front.

Maila smiled at Wade and jogged to the front.

"Sir" she said.

"How about a song, we got a long way to go" he said and Maila's smile faded.

"Yeah, how about a tune honey" Billy jeered.

He was walking next to Reiben who sniggered.

"I'd rather not sir" she said.

"Go on Private" Miller said reassuringly.

Maila sighed and walked a little slower, falling into place next to Jackson. He gave her a nice smile and Maila started singing quietly.

_"You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You, have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like a nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, picking on the weaker man  
Well you can take me down  
With just one single blow_

But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big ole city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?"

Reiben and Billy stopped jeering and Jackson bumped shoulders with her.

"That was good" he smiled.

"Thanks" she smiled back.

Soon they were close to the rallying point; the nerves inside Maila were growing. On the long journey she'd gotten a chance to talk to all of the C Company. Apart from Reiben they seemed really nice, much nicer than her squad, apart from Phelps off course. No one could beat him.

After taking a short break the two squads starting walking again, this time Maila walked in the front with Phelps, Miller and Horvath. She and Phelps were having fun talking and messing around, Miller watched on with a smile. Even though Phelps was supposed to be the responsible Captain he was just another kid. He was only 24, six years older than Maila. They were up the very front and Phelps gave Maila a shove as she joked about when she first met him, a weedy, scared young man.

"Yeah but I was tough enough to ask you out on a date" he laughed.

"Yeah and I had to balls to turn you down" she laughed back

"You've got more balls than the rest of the squad and they know it" Phelps said.

"Captain, I don't think that a fair assumption to make" Billy said, he'd caught up and was walking just a little bit behind them.  
"May I remind you who went left?" Phelps said turning to him.

Billy frowned and stayed quiet.

"Ah sticking up for me now" Maila said jumping on the Captain's back. Phelps laughed and managed to keep her balanced and carry his rifle.

"Here Cap Miller" Reiben said approaching, "What would you say if I did that to ya?" he asked nodding at Maila.

"I would pull your nuts off" Miller said.

"She just gets special treatment cause she has tits" Billy mumbled to Reiben.

"Hey" Maila said turning. "Try saying that to my face"

Billy paused, "I said, you get special treatment cause you have tits"

"Private" Phelps shouted crossly.

"I get on well with the Cap cause I ain't a prick, like you" Maila snarled.

"Maybe you should grow a prick Maila, you'd get treated the same then" Reiben added.

"Maybe you should grow some tits, then you'd get treated the same" she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry hun, you've got enough to go around" Reiben smirked as he glanced down to Maila's ample chest.

"Who the hell do you think you are, him I get picking on me cause he's in my squad" Maila said crossly pointing at Billy. "But you, remind me of your name again"

Reiben suddenly moved forward catching the front of her shirt.

"Private, release her" Miller said.

"Reiben stop being a douche" Caparzo said coming forward and placing his hand on Reiben's.

Reiben and Maila didn't take their eyes of each other, swapping steely glares.

"Reiben" Caparzo said again but in a more sincere voice, Reiben then let go. Pushing Maila back as he did so, causing her to loose her footing. Luckily Jackson was there and he caught her before she hit the muddy ground.

"To the back of the squad" Horvath commanded Reiben, reluctantly he went.

"You as well" Phelps said looking at Billy. Billy frowned and followed Reiben, Maila watched them go. They spoke to each other in whispers.

"They're planning something" Maila said.

"I'll watch ya back" Jackson said looking down at her.

"Thanks" she said looking up at him.

"Lets move" Miller said and the two companies started walking again.

**Hey peeps, the song i used was of course Mean by Taylor Swift. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm having so much fun writing this story! Lots of love MayDay xxx**


	3. Midnight Shenanigans

Midnight Shenanigans

That night because there were more people now, Maila was forced to share a tent. She sat crossly at the fire, resting her head on her knuckles, staring at the flames.

"Well" Reiben said as he came to sit next to her.

"Do me a favour and don't talk" Maila said crossly.

"I was gonna say I was sorry, bout what I said" Reiben said looking down at her.

Maila looked up at him.

"Forget about it, I was just trying to work out weather what you said about my boobs was an insult or compliment" she said with a little laugh.

"Oh trust me, it was a compliment. I don't joke about serious things like that" he said and Maila scoffed.

"Now I'm really starting to see what kind of man you are" she said and he looked down at her with a questioning look.

"And what sorta guy is that then?" he asked.

"You take a woman home, pay her, then send her on her way" Maila said.

"Nah babydoll, that ain't me" he said shaking his head.

"Don't call me babydoll, hun or honey please" Maila said with a slight sigh.

"What do you want me to call ya then?" he asked resting his hand on his knee and leaning back a little so that he could see Maila better in the firelight.

"Maila or Ryan or Private. Any of the above" she said and he nodded.

"No I like babydoll better" he said ignoring her and Maila sighed, giving up. "See babydoll we all got nicknames, that's Carpy" he said pointing to Caparzo who was smoking on the other side of the fire. "And that's Fish" he said pointing to the Jewish man at Caparzo's side. "And that cutie over there is Bumpkin" he said nodding at Jackson who was cleaning his Springfield.

"Bumpkin, doesn't sound like a name he'd particularly like" Maila said looking up at Reiben with big eyes.

"Oh yeah, he loves it. Chose it himself" Reiben said.  
"If you say so" Maila said tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes.

"So have ya decided who ya sharing a tent with?" he asked.

Maila didn't even bother to open her eyes. "No" she sighed.

"Well my doors always open" he said and Maila suddenly felt something soft on her cheek. Her eyes flew open but Reiben was already laughing his way to his tent.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" she asked looking at Carpy and Fish.

"Yeah" Carpy nodded with a smile.

Fish got up and came over; Maila froze as he poked her cheek. "That's were he put his lips, right there" he said poking her again.

Maila put her fingers to the place on her cheek.

"Look Carpy, she's blushing" Fish said standing up and jumping on the spot.

"Am not" Maila said hiding her face.

"What's going on?" Jackson said hearing the commotion. He looked down and saw Maila with her head in her lap.

"Are you okay Ryan?" he asked gently placing his hand on her back.

"No, my life is over!" she cried sarcastically, Fish and Carpy found it hard to hide their giggles. "He got me, he got me right where it hurts" she fake cried.

"What happened?" Jackson asked looking at Fish.

"Reiben kissed her cheek" Fish replied, smiling as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Oh the horror" Maila cried as she got up theatrically and went into the nearest tent; she'd totally forgotten that she was going to be sharing.

It was the middle of the night and Maila's eyes shot open. Rustling and voices came from the entrance to her tent; she waited for the flap to open as she pounced.

"Whoa!" a male voice exclaimed as the two bodies tumbled outside.

Maila sat on the other person and straddled their middle, pinning their hands to the ground above their head.

"Whoa, it's me Jackson" Jackson said from beneath her.

She took a moment to remember his face and then she smiled. "Oh yeah, we're meant to be sharing a tent aren't we?" she smiled apologetically; she climbed off him and pulled him to his feet.

Laughing came from the camp fire and Maila turned to see Miller, Horvath, Phelps, Wade, Fish and Caparzo looking at the pair.

"Whoopsy" was all Maila could think to say. She gave Jackson a second to get ready to sleep and followed him into the tent.

"She's a character" Miller said and the other men around the fire nodded.

"So where'd you pick her up?" Horvath asked Phelps.

"We were in basic training together, when I became a Captain I made sure I had her in my squad" Phelps said.

"How'd a girl get into basic anyway?" Fish asked, looking at Phelps through the fire.  
"You'd have to ask Mai that, she hasn't even told me. I don't think it's simple though" Phelps said.

"What about her back-ground?" Carpy asked.  
"She's got brothers and friends on the front lines" Wade intercepted.

"How'd you know that?" Carpy asked.

"I spoke to her, you know had a civil conversation" Wade said.

"What about back at home?" Fish asked.

"Again, you'd have to talk to her. I don't know anything like that" Phelps sighed tiredly.

Maila lay awake listening to the sound of Jackson's heavy breathing. He'd gone to sleep almost as soon as he put his head down. Her thoughts soon drifted to her brothers and friends. Sean was supposed to also be doing the raid on OmahaBeach, she wasn't sure if she was excited or nervous. On one hand she'd be able to see her oldest brother but on the other hand what if he died in the raid. She then thought of her Native American friends in Japan, they were apart of the Special Forces. Sitka being a talented spy and Denahi and Kenai being amazing fighters.

Maila tried to go to sleep but she couldn't stop thoughts and words flying around in her head, she decided to try and walk it off. So she reached out and searched for her boots and jacket in the darkness only they weren't where she'd left them. With a heavy sigh, knowing exactly where her stuff was, she got up and out the tent.

"What's the problem now?" Phelps asked as he saw her.

"Reiben, which tent?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

Fish and Carpy pointed to the tent on the far left and Maila silently walked over too it.

The sound of snoring could long be heard before Maila was anywhere near; she held her breath as she slowly undid the opening and gently leant inside. It wasn't hard to find her stuff, it also wasn't hard to find Reiben's jacket and it was unbelievably easy to pull them with her out the tent. Maila quickly threw her stuff close to her tent and then plonked down onto the floor with Reiben's jacket in-front of her.

"What are you doing?" Wade asked.

"Nothing" Maila said in an innocent voice.

She smiled as she looked over at Phelps "You still have that marker pen sir?" she asked and Phelps smiled.  
"I do Private, may I ask what you want it for?" he said with his smile.

"Just fixing a spelling mistake" she said and Phelps threw her his pen, the C Company watched with amusement.

Maila couldn't stop smiling, she wasn't going to write anything rude on the jacket, maybe she'd draw rude pictures but no rude words. Once she was done she threw the pen back to Phelps and held the jacket up.

"Brooklyn Boy" Carpy read.

Everyone laughed, "Very innocent Mai" Phelps said.

She held the jacket up near the firelight "See the picture" she said pointing.

The lads laughed at the cock in the corner of the coat. "You'd better put them back Private, before he wakes up" Miller said.

"Sir Yes Sir" she said scrambling to her feet and gently placing the jacket back inside the tent, she then did the tent up and went back to her own.

"Night boys" she waved.

"Night" they all said in unison.


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

The Calm before the Storm

"Hey Brooklyn Boy" Jackson said as Reiben strutted around the fire.

"Why does everybody keep calling me that this morning?" Reiben asked.

"You've not seen the back of your jacket?" Jackson said.

"The back of my jacket, what do ya mean Bumpkin?" Reiben said and Jackson frowned.

"If I knew the culprit I'd French kiss em" Jackson said as he looked back down at his pack.

"Don't speak too soon" Fish said walking over.

"Who did it?" Jackson whispered.

Maila came out her tent and stretched, Fish smiled and nodded over to her. Jackson smiled and held his laugh back. Maila turned and looked at Reiben, she smiled and her gaze made its way to Fish and Jackson. She gave them a cheeky smile and pressed her finger to her lips. She then turned back around and started to pack the tent away.

"She sure is a stunner" Fish said as he stood up.

Jackson smiled as he watched Maila "She sure is" he whispered.

It wasn't long before Reiben had sussed out about his jacket.

"Ok do I really need to ask who did it" he said turning around to Maila.

"What, you can't blame me. You have no evidence" she said raising her eyebrows.

He looked down at her feet.

"You're wearing your boots" he said and Maila looked down as well.

"Yeah no shit!" she said sarcastically.

"They were in my tent, how'd you get em" he said slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

"Ha so you admit to taking my shoes!" Maila laughed with a smile "You hear that fellas!"

"Wait" Reiben said trying to work out a come back, he looked around and then back at Maila.

"She's got cha Reiben" Jackson said patting Maila's shoulder.

She looked up at the Sharpshooter and smiled, he smiled down at her and they both looked at Reiben again. When he turned around they both laughed at the writing on his back.

"Quit it" he called over his shoulder.

As the troops reached nearer and nearer the rallying point Maila become increasingly quiet.

"Whatsa matter babydoll, scared?" Reiben jeered as he bumped shoulders with her.

"No" she said swallowing the lump in her throat.

Reiben sauntered up ahead; he was obviously used to this sort of surrounding. Maila on the other hand wasn't, she was used to being in a small group going from place to place completing missions. This raid was on a large scale, there must have been at least 500 soldiers and the thought that probably half of them weren't going to make it made Maila's heart heavy.

"It's going to be okay" Jackson said coming up to her with Wade following shortly behind.

"I know" she nodded, taking in all the men. Maila wasn't short but she felt tiny compared to all the males surrounding her. For the first time in a long time she missed female company.

"Maila" a voice said.

A hand on Maila's arm brought her back from her daydream and she looked at Jackson's hand on her arm.

"I can't promise but I'm pretty sure you're going to be alright" he said trying to reassure her. "Besides we've got the best medic on our asses" he said slinging an arm around Wade's neck. Wade smiled at Maila "I'll keep an eye on you" he said and she smiled.

"Thanks Wade" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He slowly responded to the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Private Ryan, front line centre!" Maila heard Phelps shout.

She pulled out the hug and kissed Wade's cheek; she then reached up and kissed Jackson's cheek.

"See you on the other side boys" she said and saluted them before she ran to find her company.

Maila squashed in-between Billy and Harrison.

"Nice prank you pulled on Reiben back there" Billy whispered into her ear.

"He deserved it, besides it'll fade" she said looking forward.

"You know" Billy said grabbing her wrist.

Maila looked at his hand around her wrist and frowned at him.

"You're a stubborn bitch you know that" he said tightening his grip.

"Let go" Maila whispered crossly.

"The front lines are no place for a girl" Billy continued.

Maila tried to pull her hand away but Billy refused to let go.

"This is a tough mission little girl, I doubt you'll make it up the beach alive" Billy whispered in a harsh voice.

Maila continued to look forward, tears wobbled at the corners of her eyes. She didn't want them to fall; she didn't want Billy to have the satisfaction of making her cry.

"Go on, let em fall. Cry Maila, that's what girls do isn't it. Girls cry and boys fight" he said.

"Stop it Billy" Harrison said. He looked down at Billy's hand gripping Maila's wrist. "Let her go Private"

"Who are you to give me orders, Private" Billy snarled back at Harrison.

"Listen up" Phelps said as he walked to the front of the squad. He looked at Maila and noticed her wiping away tears.

"What's happened?" he asked looking up and down the line of the squad.

"Nothing sir" Maila said.

"You know I don't believe that Private but seeing as I know you won't tell me then I'll have to let the matter drop" he sighed. "You all know we're going to OmahaBeach in France, we need to clear that beach of the enemy to allow more troops through" Phelps said. "There's a lot of open water to cover and open beach before you'll get to the top"

"Open water sir?" Harrison asked.

"Metal stars have been placed in the sand so the boats can't get up the beach. You'll have to go overboard, release your packs and get to the beach" Phelps said, he couldn't help but glance at Maila every noun and again. She was still trying to discreetly wipe her face.

"Right then lads, refresh yourselves then meet back here in 60" Phelps said.

"How's about we go refresh ourselves together hey Mai" Billy said shoving her shoulder.

She ignored him as he laughed at his own joke and sauntered away. Maila was left standing there wiping away her tears silently.

"Maila"

She looked up at the sound of her name and saw Phelps smiling at her.

"I've got a surprise for you" he said and she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sean?" she questioned. Unsure if it really was her older brother.

"Maila" Sean said and Maila jumped into his arms. Sean then spun her around in the air gaining the looks off all the surrounding soldiers but the siblings didn't care.

"I've missed you so much" Maila said, the tears now in full flow down her cheeks.

"I've missed you too baby girl" he said.

Sean was the only one she didn't mind calling her baby.

"When Mama said you'd joined the army I couldn't believe her but your really here" he said holding his sister's face in his hands.

"I couldn't let you boys have all the fun could I?" she said looking up at him.

The pair couldn't stop looking at each other. "Come on" he said "I'll introduce you to my squad" he said taking his sister's hand and pulling her in the direction of a large group of men.

Sean's squad were the nicest group of people that Maila have ever met. None of them discriminated her because she was a girl; they didn't look at her like she was a piece of meat. One of the Corporals, Maxwell G. Moon, was really sweat, he played guitar and soon the word got around that Maila could sing.

"Come on honey, lets sing the fellas one last song before they meet their doom" Moon said.

Maila smiled and sat down next to him.

The song he played was a well known one.

_"You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that._

Brush my teeth and combed my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back.

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living; make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be.

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
scared things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me.

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away.)

Flap your wing now you cant stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away"

Moon joined in and sung with her on the last two choruses'. It was such a nice break from the war that they were in, most of the surrounding battalions had stopped to listen to them. As the men around them dispersed Moon smiled and ruffled Maila's hair. "See you on the other side darlin"

"Yeah, see you then" Maila smiled and then stood to hug her brother again. Whilst resting her head on his chest she saw Billy watching them in the distance. He smiled at her and then turned to go back to the meeting point.

"Who's that?" Sean asked.

"He's in my squad, I think he just has trouble accepting the fact that I'm a girl" she sighed.

"Any trouble and come and find me" he said looking down at his little sister.

"Will do" she said.

Sean smiled "So this is it" he sighed.

"I'm scared Sean" Maila whispered and he stroked her hair back of her face.

"Well I'm not gonna be an idiot and tell you to snap out of it. Hell I'm scared but we can't back out now darlin, we have to look at the way forward"

Maila nodded, Sean had always been the smart one. "Have you heard from Danny, Pete or James?" she asked. Sean shook his head.

"I'm sure they're fine" Maila nodded and Sean smiled and hugged her again.

"Go on then" he said giving her a light shove. "See you at the top of the beach"

"Not if I get there first" Maila smiled.

"Oh and kid!" Sean called and Maila looked over her shoulder.

"I love you" Sean said and Maila smiled.

"I love you too bro" she said and then went to find her squad.

When she returned Phelps winked at her. "Was that alright?" he asked.

"It was amazing, thank you" she said giving him a hug.

"Special treatment!" Billy sang as he joined the group.

"Shut the hell up!" Harrison shouted.

Billy was shocked at his team-mates reaction.  
"Brothers in it together mate, bros before hoes" Billy said looking back out the front.

"I would choose Maila any day over you, you little worm" Harrison said poisonously.

"Alright lads, calm down" Phelps said.

He pushed Maila in next to Harrison but one away from Billy.

"Thank you William" Maila whispered to Harrison.

"We've all had enough of him now love" Harrison smiled down at her.

"You know, you're alight" Maila said as she gave Harrison's shoulder a nudge.

"You ain't so bad yourself kid" Harrison smiled nudging her back.

The squad then stood to attention as Phelps walked over to them.

"Right team, ready to go and kick some German ass?" he shouted and the troop cheered. Maila's feminine voice was only just audio-able from the men's.

"Lets go" Phelps said and started walking towards the boats with his squad following closely behind.

**Hey guys, just lettin ya know that the song i used in this chapter is called Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus. Please rate and review.**

**Love MayDayxxx**


	5. Omaha Beach

Omaha Beach

Maila's heart hammered against her chest as she sat clumped together with her squad and a few extras in the landing crafts. The sea was ruff and there was the added threat of rain, Maila had never been one for travelling on the water. She firmly believed that humans had legs so they were designed for walking, fish had fins for swimming and birds had wings for flying. Humans should stay on the hard ground where they belonged, whether god had given them legs or not. Maila had legs and she liked walking. Although tank busters did come in handy.

A few of the fellas were vomiting; some had the decency to chuck up overboard while others thought that everyone would like to see what they had had for breakfast. The smell and the added motion of the water made Maila want to throw up; she did her best not too.

"Clear the ramp, 20 seconds" the Commanding Officer at the rear of the boat shouted to the soldiers.

"Port side stick, starboard side stick, move fast and clear those murder holes" Phelps shouted.

Maila turned and looked at him; he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Keep the water and sand outta ya weapons, keep your actions clear" Phelps ordered. "I'll see you on the beach"

Maila's heart continued to thud. Suddenly she got the urge to go home but there was no turning back, what was going to happen was going to happen.

The ramp at the front was then lowered and the first row of men where taken down by a rain of shots.

"Over the side!" she heard Phelps shout.

Maila threw herself over the side of the boat, plunging into the blood stained water. She struggled to release her pack in the panic but was suddenly pulled to the surface. She gasped precious air and looked at her saviour. Phelps looked into her eyes.

"I'll see you at the top, I have to go lead the way" he said.

Maila nodded, understanding that she wasn't the only one he wanted to protect. Phelps suddenly leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. For a few seconds Maila froze but she then kissed him back. After a couple seconds they parted.

"Go" Maila said giving him a small push.

He looked at her one last time "I love you" he whispered and then disappeared into the swell of men.

Maila leapt into action and ripped her pack off and tore the plastic off her B.A.R. She then raced up the first part of the beach and landed behind a piece of metal that was placed in the sand, designed to stop the boats coming in too close.

She peered around and shot her gun up the bunkers but she wasn't at a close enough range to get anyone with a B.A.R. She was suddenly then lifted to her feet; arms went around her waist and held her arms tightly to her body.

"Hey" she said turning to see Billy holding onto her, at first she thought it was because he was scared but then she saw the evil, intent look in his eyes.

"Let me go" she shouted.

"Your gonna help me get to the top" he growled.

"I said drop me Private" Maila screamed.

"I don't take orders from you Private" he shouted sarcastically back.

He then tugged Maila off her feet and used her as a human shield to run up the beach. As they got closer to the Germans Maila managed to wriggle free and fall to the floor, pulling Billy with her. As she tried to crawl away Billy grabbed her boot and twisted her around, pinning her to the sand.

"You are not going to survive if I die" he spat into her face.

"If you'd let me go we could both get to the top!" Maila shouted, struggling against his hold. Billy then managed to pick her up again. The whole time bullets were flying around them.

xxx

"Hey do you see what I see?" Reiben said to Jackson as they leant against the sand wall.

"Looks like Maila" Mellish said from Jackson's side.

"And that's Billy, what the hell are they doing?" Reiben said peering at the pair.

They watched as Billy picked Maila up and started to run with her in-front of him.

"What the fuck, he's using her as a god damn shield" Jackson shouted.

"Not on my watch" Reiben said and raced out into the field.

He could hear his company calling his name behind him, but he was focused on the matter ahead of him. Just as Billy had picked Maila up again Reiben tackled them to the ground, accidently sending Maila flying into the sand.

Maila's head hit the ground pretty hard and her helmet rolled of her head. As she tried to push herself up her eyes went all dizzy and her ears rang. Then she suddenly felt a sharp stab in her side, she looked down and saw red starting to leak through her gear.

"Maila, you okay" Reiben asked skidding to her side.

She looked over at Billy who was just getting to his feet, he had a venomous look in his eyes as he looked at Reiben with his back turned. Billy got his rifle and pointed it at Reiben's back.

"Reiben look out" Maila said and she quickly pulled her pistol out and shot Billy square in the head. Billy fell to the ground and Reiben turned.

"Oh my god, I just friendly fired!" Maila said looking at Billy's lifeless body and dropping her pistol to the sand.

"He was using you as a shield and was going to shoot me. Trust me babydoll that was not friendly fire" Reiben said pulling Maila up and plonking her helmet back on her head. Taking her hand Reiben pulled her towards the bunker and pushed her down next to Jackson.

"Nice to see you again" Jackson smiled at her.

"Yeah you too" Maila said and placed her hand on her side. She winced at the pain and then brought her hand to her face.

"You're hit!" Jackson exclaimed.

"It's just a scratch" she said turning to Miller.

"Private Ryan here sir" she said and he nodded.

"Reiben here" Reiben said, alerting his Captain to his return.  
"Good job" Miller said and Reiben nodded and glanced briefly at Maila.

Miller then went back to talking to the members of his company, Maila was then aware of them calling Wade. The medic, she rested on her elbows and searched the beach for him. The whole time her side throbbing from her wound. She then spotted the medic with two others trying to fix a guy who clearly wasn't going to make it.

"Yo Doc!" Reiben shouted.

"Wade, Wade!" the men kept shouting.

Maila could tell that calling was going to get them nowhere so taking in a big breath, wincing at the pain, she ran back out into the field.

"No Ryan, get your ass back here" she heard Sergeant Horvath shout after her.

Maila got to Wade just as he was shouting at the Germans, she flung herself down next to the dead man and grabbed Wade's arm.

"Wade come on" she said.

For a few moments he just stared at her. Her slier blue eyes looked deep into his own, pleading him to move of the beach. "Please Wade" she said and he nodded.

"Yeah" he said and the pair ran back to the bunker, flinging themselves down.

"Ryan I told you to stay put" Horvath shouted at her.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear you" she said and Reiben and Jackson smiled at Horvath. They all knew that was a lie.

"They're killing us and we don't have a fucking chance and that ain't fair" a man said and he leant over Miller. Maila looked at him crossly.

"Shut the fuck up!" she shouted and he looked at her stunned. "Yeah, I'm a girl bitch" she shouted crossly at him, reading his thoughts.

"Gather weapons and ammo" Miller ordered.

"Gather weapons and ammo, drag em off the sand" Horvath said.

The Privates set about grabbing as much ammo of the fallen soldiers as possible; Maila's hands shook as she unpicked the unused bullets from dead soldier's pockets.

"Reiben, where's your B.A.R?" Horvath shouted in the distance.

Maila took it that Reiben had lost his rifle so she grabbed one of the sand and raced back to the bunker, throwing the gun into Reiben's lap.

"Thanks babydoll" he shouted and then turned back to Horvath for further instructions.

"Bangalore's, bring up some Bangalore's" Miller shouted and soon long metal tubes were being passed above Maila's head. Maila watched as Miller and Horvath carefully set the Bangers up. She turned onto her back and saw Jackson behind her, he was deep in thought and had the same worried look that everybody else had on his face.

"You okay Jackson" she asked but he didn't hear her. "Jackson" she shouted a little louder and he looked down at her "Are you okay?" she asked again and he nodded.

Maila looked back out at the beach; it was riddled with dead men. She could see Wade trying to stitch up a guy who was in hysterics. "Oh my god, I'm gonna die" he wailed over and over.

"Your not gonna die" Wade repeated.

"Bangalore's, clear the shingle!" Miller shouted, drawing Maila out of her daydream.

"Fire in the hole"

"Fire in the hole"

Maila buried her head but she then felt somebody lean over her. Once the bangers had fired she leant back up and looked at Jackson.

"You didn't need to do that" she said.

"I know but I wanted too" he replied.

"We're in business, defilade!" Horvath shouted "Other side of the hole"

The men started to move forward and Maila paused to look back at the beach, she hadn't seen anyone from her squad.

"Ryan!" Reiben shouted.

"I can't see Phelps or my brother" she shouted back.

"They'll make their own way, now you gotta move" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the next stage of the beach.

The group made their way up and stopped behind a cement wall, as the Captain started to go around the corner bullets fired.

"Son of a…" he said.

Maila watched as he grabbed some glass and then fished some gum out Mellish's mouth, Maila frowned as she watched the Captain use the gum to stick the glass to the end of his gun. He used the tool he'd made to looked around the corner.

"Two MG-42s and two mortars, add 20 left 30" he said.

Horvath crawled forward and took the mirror "There's a little defilade, but it's the perfect position if we get some god damn armour on the beach"

"We gotta get this draw! Get this draw open" Miller said.

"Reiben, Mellish lets get into this war. Grab some cover and put some fire on that crew" Miller said and the two Privates rushed forward. Miller then looked around to see who else he had with him.

"Ryan, where's your company?" he asked

"I don't know Sir, I couldn't fid them on the beach"

"Well stay with us for now" he said and Maila nodded. "Davis, DeBanado, Young, Valk get ready"

Four young men moved across and got ready to move. "Covering fire" Miller yelled and he and a few others shot at the Germans so the first four could move out. Maila sat back to wait for an order.

"This is so scary" Maila laughed

"Amen to that" Jackson said.

Miller then called another four men forward and they did exactly the same thing, covering fire and then the men ran.

"Jackson" Miller said calling the sniper away from Maila's side.

"How you holding up hun?" Caparzo asked Maila.

"Fine" she nodded.

After he looked away she looked down at her side, there was a big deep red pool of blood seeping through her gear. She tried not to let it scar her and listened out for her name.

"Ryan" Miller then called and she shuffled up.

"See that impact crater?" he asked the pair and they nodded. "That should give you complete defilade from that machine gun. Get in there and give me some fire. Ryan I want you to go with him and give him some cover" Maila nodded and readied herself behind Jackson, ready to go.

"Wait for my command" Miller said. Maila watched as the Captain leapt out to draw the attention. "Go!"

Jackson went first with Maila following behind; she didn't have that many men too shoot down. The blokes who'd already gone had done a good job. They dodged bullets from the men above and fell into the crater. Jackson quickly set up his Springfield. Maila sad behind him, constantly scanning for any threat.

"Be not thou far from me, O Lord" Jackson started whispering, Maila listened. She'd never really heard much of the Bible. He then fired the rifle and the loud bang made Maila jump out her skin, the bullet was a perfect aim and hit the German in the forehead.

"All my strength, haste thee to help me" he then shot again but this time the dead German fell against the sand bags and sent the whole lot tumbling down the hill.

"Well done" Maila said clapping Jackson on the back who smiled at her.

"Dog One, exit right here!" Miller shouted.

Miller and is company ran ahead and into some bunkers that had German's in them. Jackson and Maila went together, continuing their working as a team.

They then got to a white building, Caparzo pulled Maila down next to him and told her to cover her ears.

"Reiben" Horvath said.

Reiben pulled the pin out a grenade and passed it to the Captain to throw. The grenade exploded sending rubble flying into the air. A large chunk came and hit Maila on the helmet.

"Whoa Private, you okay?" Carpy asked and Maila nodded.

"Never better" she smiled.

They started to move further and waited for German's to appear, it wasn't long and they killed them as they ran out the building. After jumping into the lower pathways Miller turned to Maila.

"Stay back with Jackson" he said and she nodded.

Jackson grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back closer to him.

"Cover" Miller shouted and the Sarge threw another grenade into the building. Jackson quickly spun them around so Maila was hidden between Jackson and the wall. Once the rubble had fallen Jackson kept her go.

"You need to stop protecting me" she said and he smiled at her.

"I don't take orders from no Private" he said and Maila sighed.

"Flame" Miller said and the next thing Maila knew the building went up in flames, she looked up as the Germans came flying out the windows. They're bodies aflame.

"Don't shoot, let em burn" one of the Americans shouted.

Maila watched as the German's screamed as they burnt to death. Maila fell to the floor and covered her ears, the sound was horrible. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the world around her. She then felt hands on hers and she looked to see Reiben kneeling in-front of her.

"They would have done the same thing to us" he said.

She then suddenly grabbed his B.A.R and killed a German who had appeared behind them. A small squeak escaped her lips as she did so. Reiben turned and saw the dead German.

"Thanks" he said pulling Maila to her feet.

"No sweat" she half smiled.

As they made their way further into the area Maila watched as Americans shot Germans who had surrendered. The sight made her angry; she ran over to the Americans and pulled one round to face her.

"Hey, they surrendered" she shouted.

"Hah, looky lads. The baby wants to protect the Germans" the man jeered.

"Ryan, come on" Carpy said pulling on her shoulder.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" she said as she turned to run after the unit.

"Hey Fish" Carpy said jumping into one of the trenches. "A Hitler Youth Knife"

He passed a small knife that had a large handle to Fish.

"Now it's a Shabbat challah cutter right?" Fish said looking at the knife in his hand. He then fell into a sitting position and put his hand on his helmet, trying not to cry. Maila walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Fish" she said soothingly.

When he couldn't hold the tears back any longer Maila knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his head on her shoulder and continued to cry. She looked around at the others and they gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's alright Fish" she said again, she leant back and took his face in her hands. "Look at me" she said and when he didn't she moved her head so that she was directly in front of him.

"I said look at me Private"

Fish looked at her and she wiped his tears away with her thumbs.

"I don't take orders from Privates" Fish smiled and Maila pushed his shoulder lightly. When he gave her a little shove back she winced.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Maila put a hand on her side.

"Yeah, just bruised" she smiled.

Gun shots still fired in the background but the small group was safe.

"That's quite a view" Horvath said.

Everyone turned to look at all the bodies on the beach.

"Yes it is, quite a view" Miller said calmly.

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome. And any suggestions you may have are also awesome!**

**Loadsa Love MayDayxxx**


	6. Enough to Make you go Crazy

Enough to make you go Crazy

Up at the very top of the beach medic camps were set up. Miller's unit plus Maila made their way to them.

"Wade, make yourself useful" Miller said.

"Yes sir" Wade said jogging off to go help the other medics.

Maila was about to walk away when someone caught her arm. She looked up at Jackson and he looked down at her, he gave her the same look her Father used to give her when she was in trouble.

"You need to get that seen too" he said nodding to her side.

"Its fine" she said pulling out his grip.

"Maila" he said taking a step closer to her.

"I said it's fine!" she exclaimed crossly, storming away.

"What's bugging her?" Carpy asked.

"Her Captain isn't here" Miller said and the group went silent.

Maila walked through the medical tent, discreetly picking up things she'd need to patch herself up. Forceps, needle, thread, alcohol wash, bandages and a couple pressure bandages. She then found a quiet area and started to get to work. She started by shoving one of bandages into her mouth, she then stated to dig around for the bullet with the forceps. Her screams were muffled by the bandages. Once she'd found it she started to stitch herself back together, tears fell from her eyes every time the needle pierced her skin. Once that was done she held her breath and poured some of the alcohol over it. She was surprised that no one came to see what all the screaming was for. She then rolled her shirt back down and put her gear back on. Packing the alcohol for later use. She then looked down at the beach; she hadn't seen her brother, Phelps or her squad for the whole of the raid. With a very heavy sigh she got up and made her way down to the blood coloured beach.

It took Maila ages as she turned each soldier over and checked their dog tags. She must have gone through at least one hundred men before she found someone she knew. She sighed as she looked down at Harrison's pale face; she gently rolled him onto his back and closed his eyes. Making sure he still had his identity band around his wrist she took one dog tag for the officials. Slowly her pockets became heavier and heavier will the all the tags from the fallen. Then from a distance she recognised a face that she knew all too well.

"No" she whispered and ran forwards, dropping her helmet and pack to the sand. She fell to her knees next to the body and slowly turned it over. Her heart plummeted as she saw Phelps looking back up at her. She put her hands either side of his face and brushed all the sand away and gently pressed her lips to his. She cried into the kiss and pressed her forehead to his. Slowly opening her eyes and glancing sideways she saw another face she longed not to see in this situation.

"SEAN!" she shouted and gently placed Phelps down. She crawled over to a nearby body and turned the man over, revealing her oldest brother. "Sean" she whispered and shook his shoulders. "Wake up" she begged "Please"

When they were younger her brothers would often play dead just to tease her, Maila knew that Sean wasn't playing this time. She picked up the top half of his body and cradled him in her arms, and then a loud, high pitched scream erupted from her throat. She screamed for what must have been minutes. The two most important people in her life had gone, in a matter of seconds they had just left the earth. She screamed till her throat was sore, then she just cried.

After crying for ages she sucked in a deep breath and looked down at her brother, she closed his eyes for him and then took one of his dog tags. She pulled her own chain of her neck and attached Sean's dog tag, she placed it behind hers. Closest to her heart. She then went to Phelps and did the same placing his tag in-between hers and her brother's. Taking in a deep breath and looking at the rising tide she cleared a path and started to drag Phelps's body up the beach, she collapsed at the top and caught her breath. She then placed Phelps's body on his back and his arms crossed on his chest. She then went back for her brother, getting Phelps up the sand had been difficult but Maila found her brother to be impossible. He was of a strong build and she wasn't strong enough to drag the lifeless body by herself.

As tears started to fall from her eyes again she looked up and saw a group of men coming towards her, she started to cry even more as Jackson came straight to her and wrapped his arms around her. She gripped onto his sleeve and buried her face into his shoulder. She watched as Carpy and Reiben picked Sean up and carried him up the beach, placing him next to Phelps.

"This is enough to make me go crazy" she whispered. "What do I do now?"

"Stay with us, for now" Jackson said. "We'll sort everything out. I promise"

xxx

The C Company were sitting, talking amongst themselves when Jackson suddenly sat up straight.

"What's goin on bumpkin, you look like a meerkat" Reiben said as he smoked.

"Where's Maila gone?" he asked.

"Why'd you wanna know?" Reiben asked and Jackson looked at him and frowned. "Shut your face" he said crossly.

"Jeez, was only asking ya a question. She's probably powdering her nose, that's what ladies do ain't it?" Reiben said defensively.

Wade also started to scan the area. "Something's not right" he said and Reiben sighed a heavy sigh.

"She can handle herself, she made it up the beach didn't she" Reiben said playing with his gun.

"The beach" Jackson said leaping to his feet and looking towards the beach.

"Is that her?" he asked, pointing at a figure on the sand. Leaning over and fallen soldier. Carpy, Fish, Wade and Reiben came and stood next to him.

"Yeah, I think it is" Fish said.

"What's she doing?" Carpy asked and they all jumped as she suddenly screamed.

Jackson was quick to start walking towards her, "Give her a minute" Horvath said joining the squad. They watched as she went between two bodies and then started to drag one up the beach.

"What's she doing?" Reiben asked, stepping forward to get a better view.

"The tide" Wade said.

"Come on, lets go help her" Carpy said and the group started to make their way towards the struggling Private.

Jackson was the first to get to her. Reiben frowned as Jackson went over to her and wrapped his arms around the female Private. Why'd Jackson always get to do the jobs that concerned Maila, he got to share a tent with her, and then he got to always walk with her. Surely it was his turn?

"Reiben, come on" Carpy said in an angry tone. Reiben guessed that hadn't been the first time Carpy had tried to get his attention. "What?" he asked.

"Help me move this guy" he said bending down and picking up the top half of a dead Private. Reiben frowned and gave his gun to Wade to hold, he then picked up the Private's feet.

"Why do I gotta do this?" he asked Carpy as they carried Sean up the beach.

"Because this man meant something to Maila and I don't know about you but the rest of us want to help her" Cary said crossly.

Reiben rolled his eyes.

**Hey, thank you so much for sticking with this story. The song i used for inspriation for this chapter was Sitka's Funeral from Brother Bear. Lots of love MayDayxxx**


	7. Joining the Squad

Joining the Squad

Three days passed and Maila was still stuck on OmahaBeach, without her Captain she was lost. Nobody had come to find her and nobody seemed to know what she was meant to do next. Her brother and Phelps had been sent home two days ago, she knew her Mother's heart was going to be broken but there was no way she was going to leave the war when James, Peter and Daniel were still fighting. Besides no-one knew that she was Sean's sister.

It had been difficult to get by the last three days, what with the emotional turmoil and the strain of having to be around men all the time was talking its toil. She hadn't slept or eaten much and the stitches on her side kept ripping. Although she was managing to keep infection away with the wash so there was no smell, and Reiben wasn't making anything easier. He was constantly seeking her out to annoy her. Weather he thought he was being supportive was beyond her. The other members of his company had been amazing but wherever they were Reiben wasn't far away.

This particular morning she'd managed to find somewhere to refill her canteen and was just going to find somewhere quiet to sit down when she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw Wade, Carpy, Fish, Jackson, Reiben and Horvath sitting in a circle. They were the smallest circle in the area but defiantly the loudest.

"Hey guys" she waved and Carpy waved back.

"Come sit with us" he called and she shook her head.

"No thanks" she called back.

"Ah come on Mai, we haven't seen you in ages" Jackson said.

"I saw you guys last night" she said "You thought it would be funny to spit in Horvath's food" she said innocently and Horvath turned crossly to his squad.

"You what?" he asked.

"Nothin, Sarge. Ryan come sit" Reiben said clearing a space next to him. Maila rolled her eyes and walked over to the group. She looked around and spotted a patch next to Fish.

"You mind?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"Hey" Reiben wined but Maila ignored him.

The group went back to whatever conversation they were having before Maila arrived. Slowly her eyes became heavy; she was really struggling to keep them open.

xxx

Jackson watched Maila as her eyes gradually closed.

"And she's gone" Reiben laughed and Jackson shot him a look.

"Will you leave her alone" he said crossly to Reiben.

"What I didn't do nothing!" Reiben said.

"You're always putting her down" Jackson said looking back at the sleeping Maila.

"Ah, I know what's going on here" Reiben said getting a cheeky smile on his face. "Bumpkin has a little crush"

Jackson rolled his eyes "Shut up Reiben, none of us care what you think"

"I am so right on this one lads" he cheered.

"Leave off Richard" Horvath said "It's normal for boys to have crushes on girls"

"Yeah it is, I still bet I can snog her first" he said and the whole squad looked at him shocked.

"I'm not making Maila a bet" Jackson said.

"Fine, I'll make it my own challenge" Reiben said taking to himself more than anyone, he looked over at Maila and smiled.

She was now leaning against Fish's shoulder; he was looking down at her. Not really knowing what to do in this situation.

"You alright Fish" Carpy laughed.

"Heads, here comes the Captain" Horvath said and the soldiers all looked up.

"Is Ryan here?" he asked coming forward and his eyes rested on the sleeping girl. "Maila" he called and she opened her eyes. She looked around and then rested her eyes on Fish.

"Sorry dude" she said and he nodded.  
"S'lright" he said and Maila looked at the Captain.

"Follow me Private" he said and with cracking joints Maila stood and followed him.

xxx

"We've been summoned" he said as the pair started walking.

"By who sir" Maila asked.

"That's what we're going to find out" Miller said.

Maila had to walk really quickly to keep up with his long strides.

"Sir I don't understand, why have I been asked for?"

"Who knows Private" Miller answered as they came to the main camp.

Maila stood slightly back from the Captain as he said who he was and went further into the camp, Maila watched as the men washed with warm water and ate greedily sized sandwiches. Maila frowned, that was far better resources than she'd had the past few days.

Her attention was then drawn to Miller walking over to a map with what looked to be Senior Commander. She watched as he pointed to spots on the map and the other man nodded. They continued to talk and Maila stood there shuffling from foot to foot, her hair had started to slip from her helmet so she took of her hat and held it between her knees. Then men in the camp seemed to automatically turn and watch her as she gathered her long blonde hair together and tied it in a bun.

"What?" she asked them crossly. "You ain't never seen hair before?"

"Private" Miller called and she looked at him. "Front centre"

"Sir Yes Sir" she said and ran to him and stood to attention.

"At ease" the man who Miller had been talking to said. Maila took a second to glance at the symbol on his helmet; she was just checking that he was a higher rank than her. She relaxed and looked at the two men.

"I believe you've been left without a Captain" he said and she nodded.

"Yes Sir"

"Well know you report to Captain Miller" the man said and Maila looked at Miller who smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Right, I have another mission for you" the Colonel said looking at Miller.

"Yes Sir" Miller said.

"Straight from the top"

The Colonel then proceeded to tell Miller about the mission, Maila only half listened but it had her full attention when he mentioned names that she knew.

"A Private James Francis Ryan, 101st Company. He's got a golden ticket home; three of his brothers are KIA. His sister is also missing, it's our duty to send him home to his Mother" the Colonel said.

Miller only nodded.

Meanwhile Maila was almost hyperventilating. Her brothers, she didn't understand.

"Private are you alright?" Miller asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I just swallowed the wrong way. May I be dismissed?" she asked.

"Yes Private" Miller said

"Report back to me in ten" the Colonel said.

Maila looked up at him, he had the potential to be scary but she had to do what she was told to do.

"Yes sir" she said and with that she turned and ran as far as she could. If it could have been possible she'd have run to the end of the earth and jumped off. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She ran behind an empty tent and cried all her tears. Everyone was gone, everyone she loved. Her brothers, her Father, her friends, her Captain, everyone was lost because of one war. If Hitler had been standing there in front of her now she couldn't speak aloud the things that she'd do to him. His extremities would be the first things she'd chop of for starters.

xxx

Ten minutes soon went and she made her way back to the Colonel. The men looked at her wet face and puffy eyes as she walked over to the leader.

"Private Ryan Sir" she said and he turned.

He gave her a sympathetic look and motioned her into his tent.

"Take a seat Private" he said and she sat down, he sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Maila" he said and she started crying again. After a while she sniffed and looked up.

"I apologise Sir" she said wiping her face.

"You have nothing to apologise for" he said and she nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Now I should be sending you home right here right now Maila" he said and her eyes went wide, before she could speak he spoke. "But I know that for you that isn't an option"

"No Sir, it most defiantly is not" she said.

"This is going to be a very personal trial for you girl" he said and she nodded.

"I realise that sir"

"I've told Miller of your identity, he has vowed never to speak a word. Its up to you who knows, I don't know how you slipped through basic kid but now you're here you might as well go for the ride" he said and Maila smiled.

"Captain Jake Phelps sir, he got me through basic. I owe everything to him" she said.

"Then it would please you to know that he made it home to his family" the Colonel said and Maila smiled.

"Yes Sir, that pleases me greatly"

"Right then, go find Miller. You're under his command now"

"Sir Yes Sir" she said giving him a salute and then leaving the tent.

xxx

She managed to catch up to Miller and Horvath before they got to the squad.

"Nice to have you on the team" Horvath said.

Miller patted her back and gave her a wink.

"Right come with me" Horvath said.

"Where we going?" she asked, jumping a little to catch up.

"We're going to tell the squad our new mission" he said.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question sir?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Is Reiben always so, welcoming and charming?" she asked and he laughed.

"He just likes to make life tough for newcomers" he said "And that fact that you're a girl makes it a whole lot more exciting for him"

"Well I guess I'm a very lucky girl then" Maila said and he snorted with laughter.

"What are we doing?" Reiben asked as the pair got nearer.

"First, welcome your new squad member" he said and patted Maila's back. The boys gave a little cheer and Jackson motioned for her to come and sit in-between him and Caparzo. She smiled and squeezed in; Jackson looked down at her and frowned. Her eyes were probably still red.

"You okay?" he mouthed and she nodded.

"So as I said before, what are we doing?" Reiben asked.

"Quit interrupting me" Horvath said.

"What?" Reiben joked.

"What" Carpy said joining in the joke.

"Listen, you gonna go home with a hunk of cheese in ya ass Caparzo, you smart ass" Horvath said.

"You like it in the ass" Reiben laughed.

"What?" Horvath asked irritated.

"I thought you liked it in the ass?" Reiben continued to joke.

"Does it always take this long to get to the point?" Maila asked Jackson who laughed and nodded.


	8. Being FUBAR

Being F.U.B.A.R

So the squad was now on their way to Neuville with added member Corporal Timothy Upham. He was a skinny lad, with black hair. He didn't exactly look war proof. They'd only been walking a couple hours when he looked like he was in pain. Maila wanted to talk to him but he was too far back in the formation. She was posted near the front, just in-front of Jackson but behind the Captain.

"Yo Maila" Jackson said and she started walking backwards so she could talk to him.

"Yes Sharpshooter" she said and he smiled.

"I couldn't help but notice that your second name is Ryan. You don't happen to be a relation to our Ryan at all do ya?"

"Afraid not, just a real common name is all" she said turning back around. She was shocked at how easy she found it to lie like that.

"Hey!"

Maila turned to see what the commotion was about.

"What your head blown of you fancy little fuck. Don't fuckin touch me with those little rat claws again. Get the fuck back in formation" Fish said, Maila assumed he was talking to Upham.

"I was just wondering where you were from, that's…" Upham said, Maila turned and looked at Jackson who smiled at laugh at her. She laughed quietly back and turned around. Upham then moved onto Carpy.

"Caparzo isn't it" he questioned.

"Hey drop dead Corporal" Carpy said and Upham nodded. "And another thing, saluting the Captain makes him a target for the Germans so do us a favour and don't do it. Especially when I'm standing next to him. Capiche?"

"Capiche" Upham nodded.

"Corporal, what's your book about?" Wade asked.

"You're writing a book?" Maila asked turning around, Upham nodded to her. "I love reading, its like escaping from you own life and borrowing somebody else's for a while"

"Yeah babydoll, I didn't know they taught girls to read nowadays" Reiben said and Maila ignored him.

Upham moved next to Wade and almost bashed him with his gun.

"Watch your rifle" Wade said and Jackson and Maila suppressed a giggle.

"Sorry, it's supposed to be about the bonds of brotherhood that develop between soldiers during war" Upham said.

"Brotherhood?" Carpy said surprised "What do you know about brotherhood, get a load of this guy Fish" Carpy said and the squad, apart from Maila laughed. She hated it when people laughed at someone.

"Well I think it's a very good idea Corporal, let me know when you've got it published and I'll buy the first copy"

"Thank you" Upham said and she smiled at him.

Jackson gave her a wink and she turned back to the front.

"Why don't you ask the Captain where he's from?" Carpy continued.

"Yeah, ask the Captain, he'll tell ya everything you wanna know" Fish laughed.

"You wanna explain the math of this too me?" Reiben asked, he'd now positioned himself at the very front. In a way that was better because Maila could keep an eye on him. "I mean where's the sense risking the lives of the…" he paused and looked at Maila "Eight of us to save one guy?" he finished.

"There's nine of us dumbass" Jackson said.

"Yeah yeah that's what I said" Reiben continued.

"Any one wanna answer that?" the Captain asked the squad.

"Reiben think about the poor bastards Mother" Wade said walking next to Maila, she braced herself for the following conversation. None of them knew that James was her brother and they shared the same mother.

"Hey Doc, I got a mother alright. I mean you got a mother, Sarge has got a mother, I mean shit I bet the Captain's got a mother" he turned to look at the Captain "Well maybe not the Captain but the rest of us gots mothers. Apart from Maila off course" he added.

"Yeah I was grown in a test tube in some shitty Swedish lab" she said and Reiben turned and gave her a wink.

"Good one" he said.

"Thanks" she replied sarcastically.

"Thiers not a reason why but to do and die" Upham said.

"La la la la la la la what the fuck's that supposed to mean Corporal. We're all supposed to die, is that it?" Fish said.

"Upham's talking about our duty as soldiers" the Captain said. "We all have orders to follow and that supersedes everything. Including your Mothers"

"Yes Sir thank you Sir" Upham smiled, pleased that someone had agreed with him. He was so cute!

"Even if you think the mission's F.U.B.A.R sir?" Reiben asked.

"Especially if you think the missions F.U.B.A.R" the Captain confirmed.

"You're F.U.B.A.R Reiben" Maila said.  
"Yeah, you're F.U.B.A.R too" Reiben retaliated.

"You can both be F.U.B.A.R together. Now shut your mouths" Horvath said and Maila gave Reiben a small smile as he turned around to give her a grin.

"What's F.U.B.A.R?" Upham asked

"Oh it's German" Fish joked.

"Never heard of that" Upham said more to himself.

Maila giggled and Wade nudged her shoulder. "What he's funny" she whispered and Wade let loose a small smile.

"Yeah well F.U.B.A.R is F.U.B.A.R, and killing a German is like killing an ant. You get one and there's still plenty more" Reiben said.

"I find it hard to tell whose German and who's American or British sometimes" Upham said "We all look the same"

"I don't have any trouble killing a German" Mellish said.

"Killing a man is killing a man, it doesn't matter what he looks like" Wade said.

"There's never been a German worth anything" Reiben said and Maila frowned. Out of a whole nation there must have been at least one.

"They're all stupid and always have been. It's in their blood" Reiben said, sauntering with his gun against his shoulder.

"What about Beethoven, the great musician, what about him?" Miller asked looking back at them.

"He's stupid" Reiben said and Maila smiled. He wasn't going to give up on this one.

"What about Immanuel Kant, the great philosopher?" Upham asked.

"He's stupid too" Reiben said, head held high.

"They can't all be stupid" Upham mumbled.

"Yes they can" Reiben said.

"Quit winding them up" Maila laughed.

"Nah, it's just getting fun" he smiled.

"Do I understand you correctly Reiben? You think there isn't a decent man, woman or child in their entire country?" Wade asked.

"That's right" Reiben nodded and Wade shook his head.

"Don't take him seriously" Maila whispered to the medic.

"Reiben you're the most uneducated person I've ever met" Wade sighed.

"Maybe" Reiben said lightly "But I'm not stupid"

"Let's vote on that" Mellish said.

"O.K, O.K name one decent German. Just one…" Reiben said looking around at the squad.

When nobody said anything he smiled "Not that easy is it?" he asked.

"Albert Schweitzer" Wade said.

"Who?"

"Albert Schweitzer, he's a German" Wade nodded and smiled, pleased with himself.

"It's not important, but who is he? He already sounds stupid" Reiben said.

"Albert Schweitzer is the most famous doctor in history" Wade said crossly "He spent the last thirty years in Africa, helping natives"

"Why did he do that?" Reiben asked.

"Because he was trying to help other people!" Wade shouted angrily "Because he isn't selfish like you Reiben. Albert Schweitzer is the reason I became a doctor. The next time you're wounded you'd better hope I feel like helping you" Wade said.

Reiben grinned "I thought you said that both your parents were doctors"

"That's right, what about it?"

Miller stopped walking and turned around "Reiben loose an argument, just once. Alright. Albert Schweitzer was not stupid, you however are"

"O.K, O.K" Reiben said and gave one massive grin at Maila. He was then quiet which everybody was pleased about.

Jackson then spoke, going back to the conversation before.

"Sir, I have an opinion in this matter" Jackson said from Maila's other side.

"Well by all means share it with the squad" Miller said.

"Well from my of thinking sir, this entire mission is a serious misallocation of valuable military resources"

"Yeah go on" Miller said.

"Well it seems to me sir, that God gave me a special gift and made me a fine instrument of warfare"

"Reiben pay attention. This is the way to gripe" Miller said "Continue Jackson"

"What I mean by that sir, if you put me and this here sniper rifle anywhere up to and including one mile of Adolf Hitler with a clear line of sight sir. Pack your bags fellas, wars over. Amen"

"Oh that's brilliant Bumpkin. So Captain what about you, you don't gripe at all?" Reiben asked.

"I don't gripe to you Reiben, I'm a Captain. There's a chain of command, gripes go up not down. Always up. You gripe to me I gripe to my superior officers and so on and so on. I don't gripe to you or in front of you. You should know that you're a ranger"

"I'm sorry sir but let's say you weren't a Captain, maybe I was a major. What would you say then?" Reiben asked.

Maila laughed, Reiben a major, please. Wade again caught her laughing and elbowed her in the side, her breath caught in her throat as he got her right in her bullet wound. She masked her pain and smiled an apology smile.

"Well in that case, I'd say this is an excellent mission sir, with an extremely valuable objective sir, worthy of my best efforts sir" the Captain said.

"Here here" Maila said more to herself than anyone else.

"Moreover I feel heartfelt sorrow for the mother of Private James Ryan and will lay down my life and the lives of my men especially you Reiben, to ease her suffering"

"Ah you hear that Rei, you're special…" before Maila could finish Reiben had tackled her and lifted her of her feet and over his shoulder.

"Hey" she said and squirmed to try and get loose but she couldn't. She looked up and Wade and Jackson who were behind them.

"Served you right" Wade said.

Maila stuck her tongue out at him and Wade returned the gesture.

"Rei and Mai, now that's adorable" Carpy said and Reiben turned to face him, swinging Maila round as he did so.

"Whoa" she said grabbing the back of his gear.

"Don't call me that" he said to Carpy.

"Rei and Mai, sitting in a tree" Carpy sung.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Fish joined in.

"First comes love"

"Then comes marriage"

"Then comes baby in a baby's carriage" they sung together.

At that Reiben dropped Maila and she almost landed on her head, instead she landed on her side.

"Ow" she exclaimed.

"Suck it up soldier boy" Reiben said running back to his place in formation.

"You okay?" Jackson asked pulling her up.

"Nothing I can't handle" she said dusting herself down.

**Thank you for reading, the part in this chapter about all German's being stupid I got from the book version of the film so i give credit to the repsectful writer for that. When i was reading it i couldn't stop laughing, its the kind of argument you can imagine Reiben having. So whose team Jackson and whose team Reiben?**

**MayDayxxx**


	9. Losing Carpy

Losing Carpy

It started to piss it down hard as the squad got into Neuville. They stopped just outside a gate and the Captain surveyed the area.

"THUNDER!" he yelled.

"FLASH!" came the returning shout.

"Upham over there" the Captain said "Reiben, you five go"

"Looks like you're with me babydoll" he smiled at Maila.

"Can't wait honey" she said sarcastically back.

They waited for Reiben to lead the way and they followed. They ran diagonally and pressed up against a wall. They then came to a stop at a smaller wall.

"That's it, squeeze up right next to me" Reiben said pulling Maila almost into his lap. Maila looked at Jackson who was leaning against the opposite wall.

"The statue of liberty is kaput" a German voice said on the loud speaker.

Maila turned and looked at Reiben behind her.

"I don't get it either doll" he said and she turned back around, waiting for orders.

"Your Father was circumcised by my rabbi you prick" Fish shouted from where he was sitting with Carpy.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Maila shouted. "Fighting talk!"

"Cover" someone shouted and the soldiers fired rounds in an attempt to draw attentions from the runner who was going to try and come through.

He went and Maila watched, she jumped and bumped into Reiben who was still close behind her when the runner was shot to the ground.

"Fuck, they got him" she said.

She watched with wide eyes as the Germans continued to shoot bullets into the already dead man.

"Those sadistic fucking animals!" Carpy shouted.

"They always go for the runners" another Captain said.

"Why do they keep shooting him up like that?" Maila shouted over to them.

"As long as his lungs have breath he carries the message" Miller shouted back.

"That's F.U.B.A.R" she muttered.

"You and I both babydoll" Reiben said looking over the wall at the downed runner.

Over from the other wall Jackson watched Reiben with Maila, Jackson couldn't understand his motives. One minute Reiben was taking the piss then he was all over her like a rash. All Jackson was sure of was that his own motives were constant, he felt as the sniper he needed to protect the only girl from any danger he could see.

Maila watched as the Captain got the troops ready too move, her heart started the thud and her side ached. She held her breath and shuffled her weight.

"You alright babydoll?" Reiben asked and she slowly turned to face him.

"I'm just nervous" she said and he nodded.

"Stay close to me" he said and gently took her hand. Maila looked at their joined hands and then back at Reiben's face. "I'll keep you save" he said and she nodded.

Miller and the other Captain ran over to another wall and looked around it, talking to each other. The other Captain then called two of his squad over.

"Reiben, Caparzo!" Miller called.

Maila's heart dropped as she realised that Reiben was going to be going without her. She loosened her grip on his hand but his tightened. He pulled her along behind him and he ran over to the Captain.

"Sir before you tell Carpy and I what we're doing I want to ask that Ryan comes with us" he said. Maila looked from Reiben to the Captain.

"Can't do that Private, Ryan stays here" Miller said.

"But Captain…"

"She'll be safer here, that is what your trying to do isn't it Reiben? Keep her save?"

Reiben looked at Maila.

"Sir Yes Sir"

"Well stay here Ryan" the Captain said and she nodded.

Reiben gave her a glance and then dropped her hand. He and Caparzo listened to what the Captain wanted them to do.

"What was that about?" Jackson asked coming and standing next to her.

"I have no idea" Maila said watching Reiben run away with Carpy.

"Upham, you stay with Sergeant Horvath and Ryan" Miller said.

"But sir" Maila protested.

"Do as you're told Private" Miller said taking the top of her arm in his hand. "For your own safety"

She looked up at him, gathering the full meaning of what he was saying. She nodded and knelt down next to Horvath.

"I'll wear em like underwear sir" Horvath said grabbing the Corporal and Private by the collars.

"Right, lets move" Horvath said and Ryan leapt ahead to catch up with the others. Maila caught up with Reiben and he smiled as he looked down at the female Private.

"You made it then" he said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" she smiled.

Meanwhile Jackson watched on.

"Don't let him win" Wade suddenly said.

"What?" Jackson asked looking down at the small Medic.

"I know you like her, I saw it when we first met her in that field and she drew that picture on Reiben's jacket" he said and Jackson smiled at the memory.

"Reiben doesn't and won't love her. Like you" Wade said. "Don't let her fall into the wrong hands"

"I won't" Jackson said watching Maila and Reiben walk together.

"Reiben, where's the Captain from?" Upham asked as he caught up.

"You figure that out and you get yourself a nice prize" Reiben said.

"300 bucks last I heard" Jackson said coming and kneeling down with the three.

"Do you know where he's from?" Maila asked Reiben seriously and he shook his head.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell ya. You ain't that special, yet" he said glancing down at her.

"Don't flatter yourself Reiben" Jackson said and Maila giggled.

"Companies got a pool, 5 bucks gets you in" Mellish said walking past them.

"Come on duce" Maila said as she got up and followed the Captain.

"It's around this corner, defilade up to those gates" Miller said.

"Somebody must know where he's from, what he did for a living" Upham said looking in-between Reiben and Horvath.

"I've been with him since KasserinePass and I don't even know" Horvath said.

The group continued to move through Neuville, Reiben pushed Maila in front of him so he could keep an eye on her. That meant that he was again being bugged by Upham.

"Reiben so you don't even know where he went to school?"

"Captain didn't go to school" he said looking back around at Upham and Carpy who'd now joined them. Maila ran to the next wall and waited for a clear moment to signal them over.

"They assembled him outta GI parts" Reiben said as he followed Maila's signal and ran to join her.

"Hey babydoll" Reiben said as he joined Maila.

"Hey" she replied.

They followed the Captain to another wall, this time this one was higher and there was large hole in the middle.

"Have you seen Jackson?" Maila asked as they knelt down.

"No but it doesn't matter. I'm watchin ya back" he said and she smiled lightly at him.

"Yay" she said and watched the Captain for what to do next.

"THUNDER, THUNDER OR WE WILL FIRE ON YOU!" Horvath shouted.

Above the rain they could hear what sounded like somebody shouting in French.

The Captain and Horvath moved so they could see who was there, Maila peered around the corner and saw a small family standing in once was a house. Now it looked like a dolls house without the front on.

"Upham, tell them to show themselves" the Captain shouted and Upham called over to them. Maila could only speak a few words in French so she didn't even try to attempt to understand what he was saying.

The squad then ran around and went towards the family.

Maila stood back and looked around at the surroundings, all the buildings were destroyed. What were once happy family homes were now ruins in this god forsaken war. She was then taken aback by all the tall buildings surrounding them. She left Reiben's side and walked over to Jackson who smiled as she approached.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded slowly.

"I'm fine, I just don't like being in the middle of all these buildings" she said and Jackson looked around.

"Your right, perfect sniper positions" he said.

He then placed a hand on her waist and ushered her closer to cover by an old car.

"Don't go into the open" he said looking deep into her eyes. His voice was harsh and deep, not like it normally was, she nodded and stayed pressed against the car.

Maila watched as the French man tried to lower his daughter down to Upham and the Captain. There was so much shouting going on that it was making her head spin. She then watched as Caparzo climbed his way up the rubble and took the dangling child.

"Carpy no!" she tried to shout over the rain.

"Are you nuts, listen to the Captain" Horvath shouted at him.

"Caparzo put that kid back!" Miller shouted. "Put that little girl back!"

"I can't, she reminds me of my niece sir!" Caparzo said making his way down the rubble.

Not being able to sit still any longer Maila ran out and grabbed Carpy's shoulder.

"Do as the Captain says" she said looking at him through the rain.

"I can't" he replied.

"Caparzo get the kid back up there!" Miller shouted.

"Carpy, please. Look around you, this is dangerous!" Maila shouted glancing around at all the tall buildings.

"Captain, the decent thing to do is to at least take her down the road to the next town" Carpy said, ignoring Maila gripping his sleeve.

"We're not here to do the decent thing, we're here to follow fucking orders!" the Captain said crossly as he snatched the girl away.

The Captain moved away and as Maila tried to get Caparzo to follow her to cover and loud shot went of by her ear and hit Carpy in the chest. He fell from Maila's grip and hit a piano before falling to the floor.

"CARPY!" Maila exclaimed but before she could do anything Reiben had scooped her up and thrown her down behind the car next to Jackson.

"No" she said and went to go back out but Jackson put his arm across her chest.

"We have to do something" she said and he gave her a look that she couldn't ignore. Slowly she fell back against the car and gripped her rifle in-between her legs, tears slowly started to drip down her cheeks.

"He was on the ground before we heard the shot" Jackson shouted to the Captain. He then moved closer to Maila as he looked around the side of the car, she could feel the warmth from his body he was so close.

"That's where I'd be" he mumbled.

"I didn't see it" the Captain said turning to face the Sharpshooter.

"450 yards Captain, maybe a shade under. I wouldn't venture out there fellas, this sniper's got talent!" Jackson said while prepping his Springfield.

Behind them the little girl was crying and Upham was doing his best to comfort her. Jackson got up and started to move.

"Where are you going?" Maila asked grabbing his arm.

"I've gotta get this one Mai" he said looking down at her.

"Please, please be careful" she blinked up at him, the rain masking her tears; Jackson bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Stay here" he said and she nodded.

Maila gave it a few seconds and the started to shuffle around to the other side of the car.

"Where you goin babydoll?" Reiben asked grabbing her collar.

"I'm moving so I can see better" she frowned at him and pulled his hand off of her.

She moved around so that she was now on one side of the car and the Captain was on the other.

"Hold on Caparzo" Miller said.

"Help me up, I can walk. I can walk" Carpy said.

"Ryan stay put" she heard the Captain call. When she didn't answer the Captain said it again but louder.

"Sir Yes Sir" she replied with her eyes closed. She wanted nothing more than to run and drag Carpy back.

"Caparzo stay still!" Wade shouted from the other side of the road.

"Fish, come here!" Carpy called.

"Captain, Maila can you see him from there. How is he? Where's he shot?" Wade shouted. Maila watched as he made an attempt at running out but was pulled back to cover by another soldier.

"Wade you stay put!" the Captain called.

"Fish come over here!" Carpy said looking at his best friend.

"Carpy put your head down, put your head down" Fish said.

"Mai, please, Maila please!" Carpy pleaded looking to Maila. She shook her head and pressed her finger to her lips.

"Jackson's gonna get him, then we can fix you" she whispered.

She watched as Caparzo reached into his breast pocket and brought out a piece of paper.

"Copy it, copy it and send it for me" Carpy said.

"Carpy your gonna send it yourself, now put it down" Fish said.

"It's, it's to my Dad. Its got blood on it Fish"

Maila jumped as Jackson suddenly shot. She looked over to him and he nodded, she was the first to race out to Carpy.

"How bad is it?" she asked Wade as he got to Carpy.

"Chest, maybe a lung shot" he said.

Maila leant back on her heels and looked at all the blood she was kneeling in. She looked at Carpy's pale face and sighed. It was too late, he was gone.

The others stood and she continued to kneel next to Caparzo's head. She reached over gently and closed his eyes. Jackson was about to help her stand but Reiben got there first and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"That's why we can't take children" Miller said looking at Caparzo. He then started to give out orders.

"Jackson, Mellish check out the tower. Go" Miller said and with a small smile at Maila Jackson followed Fish.

Maila stood next to Reiben and Wade who were looking down at Caparzo's body.

"Fuck Ryan" Reiben said and walked away.

Maila watched him go and then looked at Wade.

"Come on" she said taking his blood covered hand in hers.


	10. The Wrong Ryan

The Wrong Ryan

They came to a stop at another corner and Maila leant against the wall. She was tired from all the walking and her side was throbbing. After taking a quick look she could tell her stitches had come apart again. She knew she should ask Wade to patch her up but she knew he was still thinking about Caparzo and besides, she didn't want the squad to know she was wounded. She could handle herself.

"Thunder!"

"Flash come on in" a friendly American voice said.

They were then moving again.

They came to a small square court yard. There was a pile of rubble leaning against one of the brick walls.

"Alright, you guys just flake out here for a while. Let me just get this good damn hitch hiker out my boot" Captain Hill said.

As he sat down a plank of wood fell, causing the wall behind to collapse and reveal a troop of German's inside the building. Immediately guns were pulled and there was the overwhelming chorus of shouting. The Americans shouted at the Germans and the Germans shouted at the Americans. Maila stayed quiet and looked at the Germans, they looked as tired as she felt. A few of them noticed she was female and looked a little confused. But as long as she was pointing a gun they weren't going to lower theirs.

Just as Maila's head started spinning shots were fired and the Germans were dead. Behind them another company had appeared. When she didn't move she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at and saw Jackson looking down at her.

"You alright?" he asked.

Without saying a word she stood up and wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing her face into his chest. At first he didn't respond, then he removed her helmet and rested his chin on her dark blonde hair. He wrapped his arms around her back and sheltered her from the world. He could hear her crying into his jacket and all he could think to do was rub her back and kiss the top of her head.

"Okay Jackson?" the Captain asked and Jackson nodded.

From being wrapped in Jackson's arms Maila could hear Miller talking, she knew she should be paying attention but she couldn't move from Jackson. She wanted to stay there forever.

"Come on" Jackson said kissing her head one last time. "We're moving"

The road had brightened a little and the sun was just visible from behind the buildings.

"How was the road in?" the new Captain Fred Hamill, pathfinders 101st asked.

"Scenic" Miller replied. "We lost most of our ammo"

"Not to mention one of our men" Reiben said.

Maila looked at him and smiled gently, he didn't repay the smile. He only looked forward and ignored her altogether. Maila sighed heavily and continued to look ahead.

"Lieutenant, redeploy that bazooka to the right side of the road!" Hamill said to one of his men.

"Yes Sir"

"And get Ryan up here…" he ordered.

As the squad rested down it suddenly struck Maila that she was going to be reunited with James. The nerves, acting almost as if by clockwork, started to bubble in her stomach.

"You okay Private?" Horvath asked.

"Yes Sir" she answered and waited to catch a glimpse of James.

"Ryan, Ryan front and centre!" somebody shouted.

"Here comes our boy" Reiben whispered to Maila who was standing next to him and Horvath who was next to her. Maila peered around his shoulder and saw Ryan in the distance. Her heart plummeted as she immediately saw that it wasn't her brother. She moved away from Reiben and stood next to Jackson.

"What's with the long face, we're found him" Fish said.

Jackson studied Maila's expression. "What's wrong" he asked her.

"It ain't him" she whispered to the sharpshooter.

"What, how'd you know that?" he asked her, confused.

"I just have a feeling" she said and sank to her knee. She watched as the wrong Ryan ran passed them to stand to attention with his Captain.

They were too far away to hear what exactly the Captain was saying to the imposter Ryan but the feelings were clear. First disbelieve from the fake Ryan, then crying, then realisation as they figured out they had the wrong Ryan.

"James Fredrick Ryan from Minnesota" the lad said.

The anger and annoyance could be tasted in the air from the squad. Maila couldn't help but laugh.

"What does that mean, that my brothers are okay?" the boy asked Hamill.

"Yeah dip-shit they're fucking fine" Maila said crossly as she turned and kicked some rubble.

"Hey" Jackson said catching her arm. "How'd you know he wasn't the right one?"

"Like I said, I just had a feeling" she said.

She knew Jackson wanted more of an answer but she wasn't going to give any too him.

Maila looked across at Reiben, he looked like he was about to explode with anger. She tried to think of something to do or say but nothing she could come up with seemed to be right. So she left him to simmer on his own.

"So where's the hells our Ryan?" Horvath asked the Captain. "I don't know, are you in touch with your CO?" he asked Hamill. "That figures" Miller said from the look Hamill gave him.

"What unit's he in?" Hamill asked.

"Baker Company 506" Miller sighed.

Maila again zoned out, she was rubbish at all this CO and Captain talk. She just wanted to get moving. After a while Horvath motioned for her to follow.

"My men and woman are beat, we're gonna hold up here for about three hours and pull out after dark. Got anything left in this town like a three star hotel, something with clean sheets, soft pillows and room service?" Miller asked.

"How about a nice comfy church" Hamill said.

"We'll take that" Miller smiled. "And I don't suppose you have anywhere with warm water, only one of my Privates could do with a break" he said turning to look at Maila.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can find her something" Hamill said giving the Private a smile.

**Thanks for staying with me, please review and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter!**

**MayDay xxx**


	11. Maria

Maria

So the rest of the squad made their way to the church while Maila followed Hamill.

"So how'd you end up here?" he asked the girl.

"I have no idea sir, everything is going so fast" she said watching the road ahead of them.

"Well your Captain wanted you to have some hot water, I'm sure there's some in this place" he said.

In the not so far distance there was a house, a house that was still in one piece. It was surrounded by red flowers and what looked like cows, sheep and a horse in a field.

"Oh my god" Maila said.

"I know, one last little patch of heaven" Hamill said. "Come on I'll introduce you too Madame Maria" he said and Maila followed him up the path.

Once at the door Hamill knocked and a lady answered, she was quiet tall but not as tall as Maila. She had long dark hair tied back in a bun and wore an apron over her dress.  
"Maria, c'est prive Maila"

The woman looked at Maila shocked "Une jeune fille ne doit pas etre en guerre. Venez vite l'enfant" Maria said quickly ushering Maila inside.

"Have fun" Hamill laughed and the woman shut the door in his face.

Maila and Maria soon figured out that neither could speak in each others language so they'd have to make do. Maria pointed to Maila's boots and she quickly took them off, scattering mud everywhere. She smiled apologetically and Maria pushed her towards the back of the house, the whole time jabbering away in French.

Maila stood and watched as the woman started to put together a bath, she poured many lotions and potions into the hot water. She then turned to Maila, she pointed at the girl and then to the bath.

"You want me to get in?" Maila gestured and Maria nodded.

Maila walked over to the bath and turned and looked at Maria.

"Are you going to leave?" she asked and Maria shook her head.

"Je vais laver vos vetements pour vous" she said pulling at her own clothes and then pointing to Maila's uniform. She them made circular movements with her hands.

"Oh you want to wash my stuff" Maila said. "But I need to wear them"

"Oui Oui" Maria said.

Maila sighed and started to strip. She left her clothes outside the door and got into the bath. She winced as the hot water hit her wound on her side, she looked down at it. It wasn't infected but the stitches had opened again. Maila ignored the pain and rested back, she must have gone to sleep because one minute the water was piping hot and then it was luke warm. She washed her hair with actual shampoo and then got out, drying herself with one of the towels Maria had left and she sighed at the red patches. Again she looked at her side and decided to get Wade to look at it. She dried herself and her hair the best she could and then stuck her head out the door, she was about to call for Maria when a pile of green, sweat smelling clothes caught her eye.

"No way" she said as she picked up her tank top. It smelt great and there was no blood stain. As Maila got dressed again she looked down at her side, she pressed the towel to the wound and kept her clean top rolled to her chest. She picked up her jacket in the other hand and made her way to find Maria.

"Thank you" she said to the woman and gave her a quick hug.

"Votre douleur" Maria said pointing to Maila's side.

"Don't worry, the best medic in the world is going to look at it" she said. "Thank you"

"Oui Oui" Maria said and followed Maila to the door.

"Look after yourself" she said in shaky English.

"You too" Maila nodded and ran out the door and down the path.


	12. The Trick to Falling Asleep

The Trick to Falling Asleep

A few whistles followed Maila as she ran to the church. She gave herself a minute before going in. There she was met with more wolf whistles from the squad especially Reiben.

"You okay Private?" Miller asked looking at the towel pressed to her side.

"Yes Sir" she nodded "Wade, can you come outside please" she asked and he quickly got up and followed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My stitches keep coming out" she said slowly lifting her shirt up to reveal her bullet wound.

"Maila" he said leaning in and looking at her side. "When did that happen?"

She hesitated as she knew Wade was going to be cross "Omaha" she said and he looked at her crossly.

"You should have told me sooner" he said leaving to go get his medical kit.

"How'd you want me?" Maila asked when he returned, Wade gave her a look and she laughed.

"Don't make it dirty" she said "You know what I mean"

"Lay down" he said and she got down on the wooden floor, he then set to patching her up.

"There" he said after a few minutes.

"Thanks" Maila said rolling her shirt down and giving Wade a hug.

"Wade" she whispered after a few seconds.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I just wanted to thank you, you know, for being a great friend" she said and he smiled at her.

"That's alright" he said.

"And thanks for always being there when I need someone to talk to, you have no idea how reassuring it feels to know that there is at least one normal person in this squad"

Wade smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder "Come on, you need rest" he said motioning her inside.  
"Is that what the doctors ordering?" she sighed and let him direct her inside the church.

As they walked inside the guys gave a gasp.

"Your look stunning" Fish said looking her up and down.

"I've looked the same since we first met Fish" she said standing with her hand on her hip.

"Yeah but a bath makes all the difference" he said.

"Yeah, I didn't know your hair was blonde" Reiben said smiling at her. She smiled back and he motioned for her to sit next to him. At first she was hesitant.

"Come on, I ain't gonna touch ya. I promise" he said.

"Don't trust him girl" Fish laughed.

"If you so much as lay a finger on me Brooklyn Boy" Maila said sitting next to him.

It wasn't long till Reiben was playing with the ends of her hair.

"Stop touching me" she said and he laughed.

When he didn't stop playing with her hair she sighed and decided to play along with his games. She suddenly moved onto his lap and sat facing him, his torso between her legs. She held his head in-between her hands and looked down at him. He put his hands on her waist; she could feel the heat from his hands through her thin tank top.

"_Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place"

She sung slowly, her lips only centimetres from his.

Maila's eyes locked on Reiben's, had they been alone he would have twisted her under him and kissed her right then but he remembered that the others were watching so he decided to ruin the moment with a snide comment.

"Wow, this all part of the service. What lullaby does Fish get when you're done with me?" he asked with a sly smile.

Maila frowned "What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing cupcake" Reiben smirked and Maila leant back and gave him a hard slap around the face. She got off him and walked over to Jackson who was sitting against one of the pews.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked and he nodded.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I thought I'd go along with Reiben's game" she sighed, head in her hands.

"And how'd that work out?" he asked and Maila looked at him. "That was a nice song, shame you were singing it to him"

"Yeah, well I wish I hadn't bothered now" Maila said leaning against his shoulder. "I just thought that if I went along with him he might lay off but no it only makes it worse" she said.

"Stay clear of him for a few days" Jackson suggested "Time is a great healer"

Maila nodded and stood up, "I'm gonna go sit with Upham for a bit" she said and he nodded.

Upham was sitting on his own, a little bit away from the group.

"Mind if I sit Corporal?" she asked and he shook his head, quickly shifting his stuff so there was room for her.

"Thank you" she said and winced as she lowered herself down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" she smiled. "So your book" she said and Upham nodded, hurriedly taking some papers out his pack. He held them out for her to take but she shook her head.

"Read it too me" she said resting her head back and closing her eyes.

Upham cleared his throat and shuffled the papers.

"War, war is a cruel act that tears apart families. It takes children away from their Mothers and Fathers away from their families. But even throughout the carnage and disaster new friendships and bonds come be made, the bond of brothers is as strong as the bond of a newborn child and it's Mother" he said and Maila smiled.

"That's very good Corporal" she said "Go on"

Upham took a breath and was about to carry on when the sound of guns and explosions could be heard in the distance. Everyone looked at each other and raced outside; there they saw the sky being lit with lights.

"What's going on?" Wade asked.

"Aircrafts are fighting" Miller said. "There's nothing we can do"

They watched as large flaming balls of plane fell to earth over the other side of the trees. "Maila, why don't you sing us a song" Miller said, not taking his eyes of the sky.

_"Sweet dreams are made of this  
who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused"_

"That was charming" Miller said looking down at her.

"I'm sorry, was all I could think of on short notice"

"Right, back in. You all need rest" Horvath said.

Maila stepped aside and sat down on one of the steps. She couldn't take her eyes off the sky, imagine being in one of the planes. Knowing that you were plummeting to your death.

"Ryan" Miller said.

"I'll be there in a minute Sir" she said and he nodded, going inside. Everyone slowly piled inside except a certain Brooklyn Boy. Jackson paused when he saw Reiben standing behind Maila.

"Let em kiss and make up" Fish said putting his hand on the sharpshooters shoulder. Reluctantly he went inside leaving the two Privates to talk.

"Scary, isn't it?" Reiben said.

"Yeah, scary" Maila whispered. "It must be absolutely terrifying to be up there"

"Well good job we're down here" Reiben said sitting next to her.

"I never did like heights" Maila mumbled to herself as she looked at the ground.

Birds had wings for flying and fish had fins for swimming.

"Look Maila" Reiben said putting his hand on her knee. She moved away from him and stood.

"Leave me alone" she said and Reiben stood, he walked over to her and Maila continued to move away from him. She backed into the wall and Reiben put his hands either side of her, pinning her in.

"I can't Maila" he said looking away from her and then back to her eyes "I can't leave you alone"

"What are you talking about Richard" she said, calling him by his first name.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on ya, your amazing Maila. You're strong, funny, charming, brave and beautiful" he said raising a hand to her face.

She moved her head to the side, not wanting to look at him. True maybe she did have a school girls crush on him but she could never trust him as anything else.

"Please" he said turning her face back to him. "Let me show you that I love you" he said moving his lips closer to hers.

I love you.

Three words that meant so much to Maila.

They were the last words that both Sean and Phelps had said to her before they died.

"When you sat on my lap back there, blimey it was really hard to concentrate" he whispered.

Maila put her hand on his chest and pushed him back. Reiben looked down at her with a disappointed look and sighed.

"I'm gonna go inside" he said and left her standing there.

After a few minutes Maila went inside.

She arrived just in time to hear Reiben talking about Jackson going to sleep super quickly. She looked over and saw Jackson sleeping peacefully. With a quick glance at Reiben she went over and knelt beside Jackson and shook his shoulder gently.

"Jackson, Daniel" she whispered and he blinked his eyes open.

"Maila, are you okay?" he asked looking at her and then glancing at Reiben.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I lie next to you?" she asked and he nodded.

When she said lie next to him he hadn't realised that she meant right next to him so that her back was pressed to his front.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm just tired" she sighed and closed her eyes.

Jackson slung his jacket over them and put his arm over her waist; he then shut his eyes and went to sleep.

Maila couldn't sleep though. She listened to the others talking. She could hear the Captain and Sarge laughing about some guy named Vecchio. She looked across and could see Wade using a torch to write something, after a few minutes she guessed it might be Caparzo's letter. She then looked over at Reiben and Mellish. They were looking in her direction so she thought they might have still been taking about Jackson falling asleep.

"Well actually the trick of falling asleep is trying to stay awake" Wade said.

"How is that Wade?" Fish asked.

"Well when my Mother was an intern she used to work late through the night, sleep through the day. So the only time that we ever got to talk about anything was when she'd get home. So what I used to do I used to lie in my bed and try and stay awake as long as I could. But I never worked cause the harder I tried the faster I'd fall asleep" Wade said.

"Yeah, that wouldn't have worked in my house" Reiben said "My Ma would have shook me awake and chatted me up till dawn. I swear that woman was never to tired to talk"

"Probably the only time she could get a word in" Mellish said lighting a cigarette.

Reiben made a kissy face at Fish who returned it and Maila smiled.

"Funny thing is sometimes she'd come home early and I'd pretend to be asleep. She'd stand in the doorway looking at me and I'd just keep my eyes shut. I knew she just wanted to find out about my day, that she came home early just to talk to me. But I still wouldn't move, I'd still pretend to be asleep. I don't know why I did that" Wade said, from where she was lying Maila could see the tears in Wade's eyes.

"Irwin" she called lightly and he looked over to her.

"If it makes you feel any better, when I was a kid" she said but paused.

"Yeah, when you were a kid…" Fish said.

"When I was a kid, my brothers and I used to play hide and seek on our farm. One time, I don't know why but I decided to leave the farm and go into the village. I must have been ten at the time. Well my brothers and Mother panicked cause they couldn't find me, soon pretty much the whole neighbourhood was looking for me. From some reason and I don't remember why I got on one of the buses going into the next village. It took two days for my Mother to find me" Maila said pausing. "Even when she was crying in-front off me because she was so happy to have me back, I didn't care that I'd worried her. I've never understood why I did that, but since then she's never trusted me. I don't blame her" Maila said trailing off.

Wade looked at her, a few tears falling from his eyes. She smiled and then looked over as the Captain walked over to them.

"We only got a couple hours shut eye, now go to sleep" he whispered to Reiben and Mellish.

Maila watched as the Captain looked at the letter Wade had copied and then Upham called him over. Maila looked at Reiben one last time, he wasn't aware of her looking at him. He was resting down for the night. Maila sighed and turned over; Jackson's face was peaceful as he slept. She snuggled closer to him and pressed her face against his chest and gripped the front of his top in her hands. She wanted to be as close to him as possible. His arm around her waist tighten and pulled her body closer to him, Maila looked up and saw that his eyes were still shut she didn't know if he was moving in his sleep or weather he was awake but she didn't care. She sighed as she slowly fell asleep.

**Hiya Guys, the song i used in this was originaly done by Rihanna but i found a really cool cover. Here's the link...**

watch?v=eEheGuYln1c

**I also used the first verse of Sweet Dreams. The perticular version I had in mind is by Emily Browning. Heres the link...**

watch?v=eHuqV9hbNN0

**Love MayDayxxx**


	13. Dog Tags

Dog Tags

After about two hours Miller went around waking his squad up. Jackson was first to wake and he looked down at the still sleeping Maila, curled up in his arms.

"Have a good night?" Reiben sneered as he walked past them. Jackson ignored him and put a hand on the side of Maila's face.

"Maila, Mai" he whispered and her eyes slowly blinked open.

"Huh" she mumbled.

"We're heading out" Jackson said sitting up and stretching. Maila shivered as Jackson got up, all the heat they'd radiated seeping away as they parted. She stood and yawned, stretching her arms into the air. She closed her eyes and as she opened them she saw Fish, Wade, Upham, Jackson and Reiben all looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You have a very nice… stomach" Upham said and Fish hit his arm.

Maila blushed and pulled her top down.

"Put something on Ryan, before you freeze" Horvath smiled and threw her long sleeved top and jacket at her.

"Yes sir" she said pulling the items on.

Outside her company and a few others were sitting around a small fire, busy passing plates around was Maria. Maila looked and saw sausages, bacon, egg and beans pilled high on the plates.

"Oh my god" she said as she sat next to Jackson and Wade.

"I know heaven right" Jackson said as he put a plate into her lap. She looked down at the food.

"What ya waitin for chick?" Fish said as he dug into the beans.

Maila tentatively started to eat; she only ate two sausages, two pieces of bacon and a few spoonfuls of beans but the men around her consumed plate after plate after plate. She looked around and saw Upham sitting on his own. She got up and walked over to him.

"Hey duce, you had something to eat?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, thank you" he said.

"So, you think I have a nice stomach" she smiled and Upham immediately blushed.

"I'm sorry Tim" she laughed and then the Captain came over to them.

"We're moving out" he said and they nodded.

Maila sighed as they continued to walk. The Captain wanted them in a single file formation so it meant that they were too far away to talk to each other. They walked all day and into the night, Maila looked into the dark sky and watched as every noun and again light shone from explosions in the distance. It never failed to make her jump; she looked up ahead and could faintly see the red cross on Wade's pack. She then looked behind her and saw Fish, he was looking at the ground so didn't see her looking at him.

In the morning they got to another base camp, they walked past a fallen aircraft and Maila ran her hand along the metal as she walked past.

"Do you think this is one of the planes we saw being taken down the other night?" she asked and Horvath stopped behind her.

"Could be" he said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on"

"God, what's that smell?" Fish said as the gang walked further into the camp.

"It ain't me" Maila said scrunching her nose.

"No you smell of honeysuckle sweat heart" Fish said moving closer to her hair and she laughed and batted him away.

"Medic, my friends bleeding. He needs a tourniquet" one soldier in the distance shouted.

"Wade!"

"Yes Sir" Wade said jogging to the Captain's side.

"See what you can do"

"Yes Sir" he said.

"I'll help you" Maila said following him.

Wade immediately went over to a man who looked like he was in serious trouble. Maila looked around and saw a man who had a deep slash in his side, it would only need cleaning and stitching so she picked up a medical bag and went over to him.

"Hey" she smiled down at the man.

"Hey now ain't that just the prettiest smile I ever saw on a Medic" the man said and Maila laughed.

"I'm not a medic" she said getting things she'd need out the bag.

"Well you're my saving angel" he said and Maila took her helmet off.

"Flattery Sir, will get you nowhere" she said pulling the old dressing back. He grabbed her hand and placed it to his lips, giving her a gentle kiss.

"The names Kimerly, George Kimerly" he said

"Ryan, Maila Ryan" she replied "Now stay still while I fix you" she said and he rested his head back. He winced slightly when she poured some wash on the wound and then there were a few swears when the needle went into his skin.

"Right" she said after a few minutes. "You're all done, nice meeting you George"

"You've made my day Miss Ryan" George said and Maila walked over towards Wade. He was working on a man and Reiben was standing two men away from him.

"Reiben smell that leg right there, find out if its south of cheese" Wade said and Maila couldn't help but smile. Wade caught her smile and tried to suppress his own smirk. Maila watched as Reiben tentatively bent down and took a whiff, he quickly recoiled and nodded to Wade. He then scarpered.

"Maila, give us a hand" Wade said and she knelt down.

"What do I need to do?" she asked.

"Pin him down" Wade said and Maila looked at the man, it looked like he was asleep. She frowned. "Just hold him still" Wade said and Maila did so.

Wade had barely put the forceps into the wound before the man yelled and tried to lash out at him.

"Hey, hey, he's trying to help you" Maila said.

"It fucking hurts" the soldier cried.

"Just hold on" Maila said.

She looked at Wade, his concentration made his tongue stick out. Maila smiled and relaxed as the soldier slowly stopped struggling and let Wade work.

"There all done" Wade said leaning back on his heels and wiping his hands on a cloth.

"We make one hell of a team Irwin" Maila smiled and gave the Medic a high five. He passed her the cloth and she slowly wiped her hands of the blood. She then looked around and saw her company sitting around a box, intrigued she decided to see what they were doing. She soon wished she hadn't as when she got closer she could see they were rifling through dog tags, looking for her brother.

"Where is this son of a bitch?" Jackson said.

Reiben then had a go about Jackson mixing up piles and then Jackson had a go back.

Annoyed, cross, upset, angry, sad.

Was just a few things that Maila was feeling, she walked back over to Wade and slumped next to him as he was stitching a bloke up.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"They're going through dog tags as if their poker chips" she said and Wade frowned. He looked over her shoulder and then handed her the needle and thread.

"Finish this for me" he said.

Maila watched as he got up and went over to the group around the box. After watching him gather the tags together she looked down and carried on where Wade left off. A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to concentrate. She was glad that the soldier was asleep, that way no one would see her tears.

Having collected the tags together Wade came back over and looked at Maila's patch work.

"Looks good" he said and Maila looked at him.

"Hey, hey" Wade whispered and Maila started to cry again. Wade pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Its okay, your okay" Wade said soothingly.

After a while she pulled back. "Thanks Wade" she said and he nodded.

Then making both Maila and Wade smile the Captain started talking to a man that was having trouble with his hearing. Wade lead Maila over to the others and they watched too see if their Captain could come up with gold.

"Your going to have to speak up sir, a German grenade went of right by my head!" the soldier said.

"Got it, do you know Private Ryan?" Miller asked.

"WHO?" the soldier asked, shouting.

"Private Ryan, Private James Ryan" Miller said and Maila sniggered and Wade gave her an elbow in the ribs. "What, sounds like he's talking to my Nana" she laughed and the lads all smiled.

"Jimmy Ryan?"

"James, James Francis Ryan" Miller shouted.

"No, no, no, James Francis Ryan" the man said, Maila stepped forward. Did this guy know where her brother was?

"Alright, someone get me something to write on. A pencil" Miller said and Upham rushed foreword.

The troop moved from the table and towards Miller. Now the Captain was talking, not shouting, Maila couldn't hear what he was saying but she could hear the man's replies.

"Yeah off course I know him sir, yeah; yeah we missed our drop zone by about 20 miles. Ended up by Bumville or some damn place. Him me and a couple of others were coming here to the rally point, ran into a Colonel who was gathering up men to go to, Ramelle. To babysit a bridge, that's all I know sir"

"Great, great thank you. Thank you!" Miller shouted.

"Assemble on me" Miller said as he walked through the middle of his squad. He sat down at the table and they all surrounded him. He laid a map out and everyone looked at it.

"Ramelle. We're here, there" the Cap said pointing "Ramelle is on the MerderetRiver just to the south west of us"

"Know anything about this bridge he was talking about Captain?" Sarge asked.

"Yep, the target has always been Cherbourg. We can't push on Paris without deep water port…" Miller said while getting his compass out. He held it out in front of him and the whole squad looked at his shaking hand. The needle on the compass was having a hard time telling which direction was which.

"Rommel knows that so he's gonna try to get his armour across the Merderet river anywhere he can" Miller continued. Reiben who was kneeling next to Maila looked at her and then back at the Captain's shaking hand.

"That way he can hit our invasion forces in the flank and make a big right turn to Cherbourg. That makes any village on that river with an intact bridge sold gold estate" Miller then paused and watched his shaking hand like the rest of the squad was doing. Maila suddenly reached out and took his shaking hand in her own.

"But we get to rest before scooting out, right?" she asked with raised eyebrows and a hopeful look in her eyes.

Miller looked around at everyone and then down at his and Maila's hands again.

"Yes, yeah alright. We head out at first light" he said patting the top of Maila's hand and then recoiling his back.

**Hey Ryan Readers :) Just lettin ya know that I won't be updating a lot till Friday as I'm back at college and I don't have a lot of time. Thanks so much for reading and please review! You can say anything you want and I'll give you a shout out.**

**MayDayxxx**


	14. Sweet Sacrifice

Sweet Sacrifice.

It was late evening but the sun was still just peaking out behind the trees, causing shadows to surround the rallying point.

Maila had decided to hang out with some of the other soldiers, not that she didn't want to be with her squad only she found it refreshing to be able too meet new people. One of the men had a guitar that looked similar to the one Moon had the day before Omaha; Maila found it hard to think that he was probably dead.

"Hey darlin, what about you, can you play?" the man asked.

Maila put her hands up.

"I'd rather not" she said.

"Oh go on doll" another man said and Maila looked around at all the expectant men's faces. She rolled her eyes, sighed and took the guitar. All the men cheered and she removed her helmet and cleared her throat. One of the songs she'd written before the war can into her head and she started to strum the guitar.

_"7 AM, the usual morning line-up:  
Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15._

And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit  
And cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?

Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,  
Sew a dress!

And I'll reread the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more,  
I'm sure there's room somewhere.  
And then I'll brush and brush,  
and brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been.

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?"

Maila sung and all the men cheered after. She blushed and then George, the man she stitched up came over and sat next to her. He gently took the guitar and started to play a song, Maila knew it. It was from a new movie that came out just before the war started.

_"All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I am meant to be_

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you"

Maila sung and then George played a bit on the guitar and then he sung the next bit. His voice was amazing.

_"All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go"_

The pair then sung together.

_"And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you"_

The applause slowly started and then everyone was cheering.

"Thanks Georgie" Maila said lightly punching his arm.

"I'm not done yet" he said and he looked over at another man who had a small flute in his hands. "Go on Derek, give us a dance" he said and Derek nodded.

The tune he started playing made Maila feel all warm inside, it sounded like they were in Ireland. George took her hand and pulled her too her feet. Maila couldn't stop laughing, she couldn't dance, George couldn't dance so together they made great partners. Soon other men who could stand came over and offered their hands; Maila took them and went from person to person. She then saw the Captain sitting at the side, smiling at her. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Sir" she said and he shook his head.

"No, go ask one of the others" he said.

"Please" Maila smiled and reluctantly the Captain got up and danced with her. Soon she was swapping hands with Mellish, Wade, Jackson and even Horvath. Then she was passed to one person she wouldn't have minded not being passed to. She looked up at Reiben and stopped dancing for a second. He put his hands on her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Show me what you can do" he said and she looked up at him crossly. She suddenly stamped as hard as she could on his foot and grabbed the cigarette that was behind his ear.  
"Hey, now give that back" he said jumping on one foot and holding a finger up at her.

"You'll have to catch me first" she laughed and took of at a fast run.

Behind her she could hear the flute picking up speed; it only urged her to run faster. She looked over her shoulder and saw Reiben running after her. She laughed and raced through the camp as fast as she could. She leapt over men sleeping on the floor and skidded around corners, she then came to the trees. Without thinking she ran into them and Reiben followed, concentrating on the fact that she had his cigarette. Maila suddenly came to a stop, just in front of her there was a long drop down into a large pool of water. She quickly turned around to see Reiben slamming into her and the pair tumbled over the edge and landed in the water with a loud splash.

Maila surfaced and gasped for air. She looked around her and couldn't see Reiben anywhere.  
"Richard!" she shouted. "Where are y…"

She didn't get to finish as he exploded out the water next to her.

"Maila, for god sake. Give me back my god damn cigarette" he said crossly at the fact he was all wet.

She laughed and held up his floppy, soggy cigarette.

"Oh that's it!" Reiben said and splashed her.

"Hey, did you just splash me?" Maila asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, what cha going ta do about it?" Reiben asked splashing her again.

"This" she said splashing him back.

They both laughed as they threw water at each other, then Reiben pushed his way closer to her. Maila watched him with wide eyes as he came closer. He came so close that their bodies were touching under the water, he wrapped an arm around her back and he then tucked wet hair from her face behind her ear.

"Richard" she said but he silenced her words by pressing his lips to hers.

At first Maila was frozen, then she kissed him back. She gripped handfuls of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Within the kiss he started to bite her bottom lip, slowly she loosened her lips so he could gently push them apart with his tongue. Just as it was getting heated there was the sound of a snapping twig. The pair pulled apart and looked around them, before they could do anything German Krauts appeared out the trees.

"Out the water!" one called and Maila looked at Reiben, he nodded and they swum to the edge and climbed out.

As they stood there Reiben stood protectively in-front of Maila, trying to hide her from the German men.

"What do we have here, love birds, during a war?" the Captain of the group said. He pointed his gun at Reiben. "Move aside"

When Reiben didn't move Maila placed a hand on his waist. "Just do it" she whispered and he reluctantly did so.

"Let me look at you" the German said circling her; he used his gun to pick up a strand of her wet hair. "Hmm, I'm sure we can find a use for you" he said. "Take her"

As two German soldiers came forward Reiben moved and he was grabbed by another two.

"Now, now, I said we might have a use for her. Not you stay put or we might be forced to shoot you in-front of your lover" the German said and then another voice joined them.

"Lower your weapons" Miller said as he stood at the top of the cliff. Behind him was Horvath, Fish, Jackson, Wade, Upham and a few of the other injured soldiers.

"Sir, we have a higher number than you" the German said "If we were to engage I ensure you we would win. All we want is the girl" the German said going over to Maila and wrapping an arm around her neck.

"Get back!" Miller shouted.  
"I'm warning you sir" the German said. "All we want is the girl" he then pressed his lips to Maila's neck. A small whimper escaped her lips and Reiben lashed out. One of the Germans rushed forward and stabbed a knife into his abdomen.

"Richard!" Maila shouted.

Reiben dropped to his knees and the German pointed a gun to his forehead.

"Please!" Maila shouted "Please, I'll go with you. Just don't hurt my friends" she said with tears in her eyes.

"No Mai!" Jackson shouted and made a move to come down the cliff but Horvath put an arm out.  
"Very, well. We'll be going" the German said.

Maila got a couple of seconds to look at all her friends standing at the top of the cliff. She rested her eyes on Jackson for a second longer and then she looked at Reiben kneeling on the floor.

"We'll get you back babydoll" he said and she nodded.

"Move!" the German said pointing a gun into the small of her back and Maila had no choice but to walk in the opposite direction of safety.

Jackson was so angry at the B.A.R gunner that he could have shot him then a there.

"You're a complete fuck up, do you know that!" he shouted at Reiben as he slumped to the floor.

"Yeah, I know" Reiben mumbled as he held his side.

"Wade, take a look" Miller said and the medic gave the gunner a steely look before he knelt down and lifted his shirt.

"You'll survive" Wade said and went to go get a thread and needle.

"Unlike Maila, do you realise you've sent her to her death!" Jackson shouted.

"Alright, don't you think I know that?" Reiben shouted back. "Don't you think I know it's my fault?"

"Calm down" the Captain said sitting at a table and getting his map out.

"Maila's just a kid, you should have known better than to have let her go into the trees" Horvath said.

"Oh what, you're ganging up on me now? Don't you think I feel bad enough?" Reiben said as Wade came back and started to stitch him up. Reiben jumped as he pushed the needle into his skin.

"No" Wade said crossly.

"Where do the German's take their POWs from this part of France?" Miller asked another Captain.

"Can't for the life of me pronounce the name of the place, sounds like hell though" the other Captain leant over the map and pointed. "There, they take em there. Your lass though. I doubt she'll make it that far" the man said and looked at Miller with sorrowful eyes.

"She's strong, she'll make it" Miller nodded.

**Hey, so the songs i used in this chapter are all from the film Tangled. When will my life begin? and I See the Light. I was also listening to the song called Kingdom Dance when i was writing the runnin gthrough the camp bit. Check Tangled out, its epic! MayDayxxx**


	15. The Confession of a Medic

The Confession of a Medic

Maila fell to her knees in the mud. Her hair draped over her shoulders and clung to her wet face, the honey smell from Maria's shampoo long gone. Her arms were then tugged forward and she looked up. Her wrists had been tied together and attached to a long rope behind a man riding a horse. Her eyes met with the man and he scowled down at her.

"Aufstehen!" he shouted at her.

"I don't speak pig Latin!" Maila shouted back crossly.

Another trooper suddenly grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet.

"You'd better do what he says Frauline, he'll kill you" the trooper said.

"If he was going to kill me he'd have done it already" she spat at him.

The trooper smiled and nodded. "Your right" he said.

"What do you want with me?" Maila sighed.

The trooper took a few seconds to answer "To walk" he nodded.

The group of German troopers and Maila were walking through a wooded area when they suddenly stopped. As Maila looked up a bag was shoved over her head.

"Hey!" she said panicking "What's going on?"

"Just walk" the same trooper from before said. Maila did as he said and slowly moved forward. After a few minutes of walking the bag was taken from Maila's head and she blinked at the light hurt her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted she was shocked at the scene, before her lay a German base. In-front of her was a large court yard where there were games of basket ball and football going on. Then too the right and left where long buildings that Maila guessed to be sleeping quarters.

As the big front gates opened the men and boys in the courtyard turned around and looked at the new POW. She felt very self conscious in only her tank top, trousers and boots. She her arms up over her chest and let her hair fall forward.

"Aufmerksamkeit!" the Captain on the horse shouted, making Maila jump.

The surrounding men all suddenly ran in straight lines, the stood tall and with their eyes forward.

"Wie sei sehen konnen haben wir einen neuen POW!" (As you can see we have a new POW) the German Captain shouted.

Maila looked around at the German soldiers wide eyed, many of then were young boys, younger than herself.

"Nicht sprechen oder interagieren mit diesem Madchen bis zu den Colonel kehrt!" (Do not talk or interact with this girl till the Colonel returns) he shouted pointing a finger at her.

"Hey!" she said crossly "Don't talk about me"

The German scowled and turned back to the soldiers. "Bin ich verstanden!"

"Sir Yes Sir" the men shouted.

Maila understood that one, she tugged on the rope around her wrists and took a step nearer the German trooper who she knew spoke English.

"What did he say?" she demanded.

The trooper looked down at her and the rope around her wrists was pulled, Maila pulled back and pushed the trooper. "What did he say?"

"He said that no one is to talk to you till the Colonel returns" the trooper said.

Maila stared at him and was then pulled away.

She was taken by two other troopers; they seemed to walk for ages till they came to a heavy wooden door. Maila watched as one of the troopers took a ring of keys from his belt and selected the right one. He then opened the door and Maila was taken down some stairs, the stairs led to some prison cells. One of which Maila was thrown into. The trooper locked both doors behind him and Maila was left alone.

The rain came down hard and Miller's squad dragged their feet through the thick mud.

"It's no use Sir" Horvath said. "The tracks are gone"

Miller put his hand in his pocket and brought out his compass, the darkness and the rain made it difficult to read but he could faintly make out the arrow pointing east. He looked up and wiped his face, he looked around at his men who were waiting for orders.

"We keep heading east" he said.

The men nodded and kept moving.

It was around an hour later and the squad came to some trees. The men squatted and rested.

"This is fucking F.U.B.A.R" Jackson said crossly.

"Calm down" Miller said.

"I'm sorry Sir, this whole situation just pisses me off" he mumbled and looked away.

Reiben looked at him and sighed "Look I said I was sorry"  
"Just sop talking" Jackson said and walked away.

"Wade follow him" Miller said and the small medic ran after the sharpshooter.

"Jackson, wait up" Wade called.

The sniper turned in a circle and punched a nearby tree, causing him to cry out in pain and grip his hand.

"Now look what you did" Wade said moving closer to Jackson.

"Leave me alone!" Jackson shouted.

"Don't start having a go at me!" Wade shouted back. "I'm your friend; I always have been through this mess of a war!"

"I'm just so angry, all the fucking time" Jackson rubbing his hand. "Can't you see, I love her, I love her Wade" Jackson looking at the medic.

"You're not the only one that loves her" another voice said from the trees. Reiben stepped out and looked at the sharpshooter.

"Oh fuck off Reiben" Jackson said crossly.

"No cause you know what Jackson, I'm so fed up of you blaming me for everything. Yes I know I should have protected her better but we're gonna get her back" Reiben said.

"How do you know that, huh? You know what the Germans are like, they'll kill her Reiben. If they haven't done so already"

Reiben hesitated before answering "We all know they'll keep her alive for a few days and a few days is all we need" he said slowly.

Jackson and Wade looked at him. "Don't look at me like that" Reiben said "The thought has crossed everyone's minds"

"You think they're going to rape her, don't you?" Wade asked.

"I know they're going to rape her" Reiben whispered looking at the ground.

The three men paused.

"You know what" Wade said moving in the direction of the others. "You two aren't the only ones who love Maila"

He walked away and Jackson and Reiben looked at each other. Neither said anything as they followed Wade back.


	16. Your Orders Suck

Your Orders Suck

Maila sat with her back to the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest. Her hair hung around her shoulders and her body quivered every noun and again. The quiet sound of sobs came from her lips and tears fell from her eyes. She was so scared. She was so scared of everything, she was scared of the dark, she was scared of all the strange noises and foreign language that seemed to surround her, she was scared she'd never see her friends or family again and she was scared of the skeleton that lay in the corner or her cell. She'd tripped over it during the night as she tried to find a way out, after looking at it she came to the conclusion that it had either been a very small man or a woman. The white skull seemed to glow brightly in what little light came through the wooden door.

She took in a deep, shaky breath and then froze. Her head quickly looked up and her eyes watched the door. Heavy footsteps made their way towards the door. It opened and the light was so dazzling that Maila had to cover her eyes, by the time she had adjusted the person was at the bars opening the cell.

It was the trooper from before who could speak English.

"You haven't eaten" he said looking down at the plate that still had bread on it.

Maila didn't answer. She looked at the wall ahead of her. "You need to eat to keep your strength up"

"Why do I need strength?" Maila asked looking back at him.

"For work?" the trooper said.

"What kind of work?"

"I don't know, you haven't been assigned anything yet" the trooper said walking over to her. He bent down and took the top of her arm in his hand. Although he'd grabbed her he was still gentle, not like the other Germans who gripped her tightly. "What's your name?" Maila asked allowing him to pull her to her feet.

He paused before answering "Alexander"

"I'm Maila" she sighed and let him direct her outside.

Once outside Maila gasped. There were so many people.

"Who are they?" Maila asked.

"POWs" Alexander said.

"Jews?" Maila asked.

"Yes, Jews, Gypsies, Americans" he answered.

Maila was directed over to a long queue, Alexander stayed close to her side.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You're being assigned a job" Alexander said.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" Maila asked and Alexander didn't answer her.

Maila got to the front and the German looked up at her.

"What job did you do before the war?" Alexander asked and Maila looked at him.

"I didn't have a job; I went straight into the army from school"

Alexander translated this and the German nodded.

"What about your home, where did you live?" Alexander asked.

"I lived on a farm" Maila said confused.

Again Alexander translated this and the man nodded.

"You've been given a job in the kennels, presumably this farm and animals" Alexander said and Maila nodded.

She was given a badge that read…

American

Ryan

Kennel Staff

"I'll show you what you have to do, after that I have to leave" Alexander said.

Maila followed him to the kennels and what Maila saw she was shocked by.

"They're filthy" she gasped.

"Then you'll have plenty to do" Alexander said.

"The kitchen is over there and the cleaning stuff and hose is around the corner" Alexander said and then left.

Maila watched him go and then looked back around at the kennels. She was so confused that she wasn't even going to try and understand.

She decided that the best thing to do was to walk up the row of dogs and get an idea of what she needed and what the dogs were like. Most of them went for her through the bars and Maila was careful to keep her distance. But she was smart and had worked with violent dogs before; she used to volunteer at a shelter on Saturdays when she was a kid. She went and got a bucket of water and a broom that she could use to scrub. She then stood at the first kennel and looked at the dog. It was a medium sized German Sheppard cross, its sharp teeth could easily been seen as it growled and barked.

"Now what have I done to you huh?" she asked the dog crossly. "I just want to clean your kennel"

As she reached for the handle to dog leapt and tried to go for her hand. Maila pulled back and re-thought her plan. She went into the kitchen and found some dog biscuits, she went back to the kennels and as soon as she shook the box the dogs stopped barking and watched her with their heads tilted.

"Yeah, you like biscuits?" she asked in a high pitched voice. She went back to the same dog as before but again as she got closer it tried to bite her.

"Do you want a biscuit?" she asked.

The dog continued to bark.

Maila thought for a minute and then came up with a plan. She got the biscuits and laid them out like a breadcrumb trail, all the way to the outdoor pen. She then opened the door and like a hound on the scent the dog followed the trail and Maila shut the door behind it. Happy with herself she set to scrubbing. It took at least half an hour to do one kennel, she then scrubbed and changed the water, which had gone green, in the bowl and she also put a small pile of biscuits in the corner. Because it had been watching her the whole time once Maila opened the doors the dog went straight back in, no fuss.

Maila used the same system for the other nineteen dogs and she was finally finished by the time it was starting to get dark. She was just packing up when Alexander came back; he looked at the almost sparkling kennels and nodded.

"Very good" he said.

"They should never have got to that state in the first place" she said crossly.

"Yes well, the care of the animals isn't out top priority" Alexander said.

"No killing Americans is" Maila said walking to the kitchen.

"And what is the American's top priority, to kill Germans?" Alexander asked crossly.

"We only kill you because we want to end the war and suffering" Maila said.

Alexander was about to reply but he stopped himself "See it what ever way you will. Give the dogs their night feeds" he said.

Maila nodded and set to getting bowls, she got a marker pen and started to write down names.

"What are you doing?" Alexander asked.

"Writing their names, what does it look like?" she asked.

"The dogs don't have names" Alexander said rolling his eyes and leaning against the wall.

"Well now they do" she said continuing to write the names.

"Well make sure their good, strong German names" he said.

"Bob" Maila said "Ronald, Nicky, Fred" she smiled as she wrote them.

After she'd written the names Maila took the feeds out, the dogs were still trying to bite her so she scooted the dishes in as quickly as she could and shut the gate.

"Okay" she sad turning to Alexander.

He took the top of her arm again and directed her back to the main court yard. There the young soldiers were practising drills, she watched as they practised carrying their rifles and marching. While they marched they held their right hands in the air.

"What does that mean?" Maila asked Alexander.

"It means hail Hitler" he said not looking at her.

Maila frowned "Why do you follow him, after all the pain and suffering he's caused?"

"I follow orders" Alexander said.

"Yeah well your orders suck" she said folding her arms.


	17. Attempted Escape

Attempted Escape

As they walked another set of movement caught her eye, she looked at the gate where she'd come in the day before. There were three horses; all had men on their backs. Behind them foot soldiers followed, at the front with their hands tied behind their backs were four other girls. Two of them looked older than Maila, one was around her age and the last one must have only been fourteen for fifteen. Maila paused and Alexander pulled on her arm.

"Come on" he said.

"Who are they?" Maila asked and Alexander looked, he frowned and sighed

"The Colonel has returned" he said.

"Who are the girls?" Maila asked and Alexander sighed.

"You ask too many questions" he frowned.

"If I didn't ask you questions then you'd hardly ever talk" Maila said crossly.

"The girls are probably just civilians they found"

"Will they get to work in the kennels?" Maila asked, happy at the thought of maybe having female company.

"Probably not" Alexander said.

The pair watched as the three men on horses came into the middle of the court yard and all the young soldiers stood to attention. Alexander did the same next to Maila, she looked up at him and then back at the Colonel. The Colonel jumped off his horse and walked up and down the line of men.

He started to speak in German of which Maila had no chance of understanding. Looking around Maila saw Alexander had a pistol in a halter around his middle; it was within her arms reach. Looking around she saw that the gate was still open, but there was no way she'd ever get through all the soldiers. She looked behind her and saw an open door, her eyes followed the buildings and the layout suggested that all the rooms connected so by going through this door she could get out the back. She could them climb the fence and hoping they hade shit barbed wire she could escape over the top.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed the pistol and hit Alexander on the head. He rocked backwards and she took that second to sun into the building behind her and lock the door. She pressed her back to the door and sighed heavily, she entered a sleeping chamber so all the people were outside. She ran to the far end and barged through another door that took her into a hall way, she decided to take the left and ran as far as she could. The hall way took her to the kitchen; there the chef and some of the staff were still working. They looked up and blinked at her, then they leapt into action shouting in German. With a small cry Maila grabbed the nearest knife and slung her arm around the neck of a young lad, he must have been only eleven or twelve.

"Nobody move!" Maila shouted and held the knife at the child's neck. She felt terrible for doing this to a child but she had no choice. She shuffled towards the other door and kicked it open. Just as she was about to leave she saw Alexander and some other men come running down the corridor. She shoved the boy forwards and slammed the door shut, she was then in the hall where all the men ate their food. Behind her banged started, panicking she ran to one of the windows and tried to open it, when it didn't open she saw no choice but to slam her hand through the glass. She cried out in pain but proceeded to climb out. She was now at the back of the compound.

She quickly ran to the fence and slammed her hands onto it, to her dismay the wire on the top was of a good quality and had she tried to climb over it she was have been ripped to shreds. She heard voices behind her and she turned and held the knife up. She watched as Alexander approached with some soldiers behind him.

"Stay back" she said holding the knife out in-front of her.

"Put down the knife Maila" Alexander said "I will make sure you come to no harm"

"Why would I trust you?" she shouted crossly.

"Have I ever tried to hurt you?" he asked.

Maila paused "Your German" she said and Alexander laughed.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked and she shook her head.

Slowly he came forward and took the knife from her shaking hand; he helped her to stand and then led her back to the court yard.

"Well done Alex" the Colonel said. "Bring her here"

Alexander took Maila to the Colonel; he looked down at her and smiled  
"Very unusual" he muttered "For a female to be on the front lines"

He reached a hand forwards and tried to touch Maila's chin but she turned her head away. "Hmm" the Colonel said "We'll see how long that fighting spirit lasts, sort her hand and take her to the cell"

Alexander took Maila to the infirmary where her hand was cleaned and wrapped in a bandage. Alexander then pulled Maila away. Neither said anything as they went back into the cells, Alexander gently pushed Maila inside and locked the door behind her. She waited for him to leave before she fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

Making her jump she felt finger on her shoulders, she shuffled away and cried out.

"Whose there?"

"It's okay" an American voice said.

In the dim light Maila could see the face of one of the girls she saw before.

"My name is Chloe" she said "What's yours?"

"Maila" she said hesitantly. She looked at the girl; she had long brown hair that was in a side pony. She was what must have been a stunning dress but what now filthy. Chloe was about to saw something else when Maila rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her, Maila then started to cry. Chloe wrapped her arms around Maila and rested her head on her shoulder. Chloe let Maila cry and then pushed her back slightly but never letting go of her hand.

"Come and sit down" Chloe said and led Maila over to a corner, already in the corner were the three other girls. "This is Maila" Chloe told them "Maila this is Fleur and Rochelle" she said pointing to the two older girls "Their French"

Maila nodded and whispered a Bonjour.

"And this is Angel" Chloe said bending down to the small girl. "She's thirteen"

Maila blinked and also bent down. This girl was just a child. "Where's she from?" Maila asked.

"America, her parents and her moved to France a year ago" Chloe said. "I haven't managed to get her to talk yet, I only know her name is Angel because that's the last thing I heard her Mother scream" Chloe whispered.

Maila had tears in her eyes and she leaned forward and hugged the girl, Angle wrapped her small around and Maila's neck and she pulled her into her lap.

**Hey, the song i used for inspriation for this chapter is called Warriors and its in the show Lord of the Dance by Michael Flatly. Check it out on youtube!**

**Reviews would be awesome people, love MayDayxx**


	18. An Audiance with the Colonel

An Audience with the Colonel

A few hours later Chloe offered to take Angel for a bit. The small child had fallen asleep in Maila's lap. Maila nodded and got up to stretch, she sat down next to Fleur and Rochelle. One of them had a small book in her hands.

"May I?" Maila asked and Rochelle nodded handing the book over.

Maila leaved through the pages and realised that it was The Bible. She'd never read the Bible before, her parents had always tried to get her too and they'd always tried to get her to go to church but they gave up trying with all the fuss she made. The only pieces she'd ever heard were the prayers that Jackson would sometimes say. Her eyes watered thinking about him. She nodded and sat up against the wall, she slowly read the book from beginning to end. It wasn't that long as pages were missing but what Maila did read she knew shed never forget.

The next morning the girls waited for something happen and when it did it was Alexander. He looked at Maila and motioned her to come to the door.

"Come, you have work to do" he said and Maila nodded.

She was taken to the kennels were she worked cleaning and feeding for a couple hours and then Alexander came back for her. It was still too early for the dogs to have their evening feeds.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"I have been told to get you ready" he said.

"Get me ready for what?" she asked.

"For an audience with the Colonel"

"What if I don't want an audience with him?" Maila asked and Alexander laughed.  
"You don't have a choice" he said taking her arm.

As they walked through the court yard Maila watched as a group of soldiers brought another set of prisoners in. Maila scanned their faces and saw one she recognised.

"Sitka" she shouted and he looked up. Just like her his face was at first shocked and then pleased. To the surprise of their captures Maila and Sitka pulled away and met in the middle of the court yard.

"Sitka!" Maila exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Maila, what are you doing here?" Sitka asked.

"I joined the war" she said.

"You promised me you'd look after yourself" he said crossly.

"I am" Maila frowned.

"Well you aren't doing a very good job" Sitka said looking her up and down "How long have you been here?"

"A few days, where are Denahi and Kenai?"

"They're here as well somewhere" Sitka said.

"How did you manage to get captured, I thought you were specially trained?" Maila said.

"It was an accident" Sitka said. "Oh Mai, I'll get you out" he said hugging her again.

"I've got friends coming to get me, I won't leave without you" Maila said, Alexander then grabbed her arms.

"Hey, don't touch her!" Sitka snarled but he was also restrained. The pair was dragged apart.

Alexander continued to pull Maila to a part of the camp she hadn't been before.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The shower rooms" Alexander said.

"Shower rooms?" Maila whispered.

Once there Alex pushed Maila forward.

"Go shower, all the stuff and your new clothes are in there" he said, she just stood there looking at him.

"No" she said "Not till you tell me why"

Alexander frowned and rubbed his face with his hand. "Just do it Maila" he said.

"No" she continued to stand there.

Alexander then suddenly lunged forward and ripped at her clothes.

"Hey, let me go!" she exclaimed.

He picked up and threw her under the running shower; he then carried on ripping at her clothes. He managed to pull her tank top off and then started to pull at the top of her trousers.

"Get the fuck of!" she yelled and forced him backwards.

Alexander stared at her, he was soaking wet from the shower. Maila crumpled to the floor and wrapped her arms around her.

"I just asked you to shower" he said "Why don't you do what you're told" with that said he walked off.

Maila cried for a bit and then showered. Afterwards the only clothes she could find were a white dress and silver shoes. She sighed and sat there with the towel wrapped around her, she must have been sitting there for ages as Alexander came back.

"What's the problem now?" he asked.

"This is a dress" Maila said holding the white material up.

"Yes"

Maila blinked at him. "It's a dress" she repeated.

"I know that, you're attending dinner tonight with the Colonel"

Maila was about to protest when Alexander spoke. "Just do what you are told and you might just escape this place" he said.

Maila gave him one last look and went into the changing room.

She came out a few minutes later and Alexander looked her up and down.

"You look nice" he said but Maila didn't smile.

"The bits where my boobs go are two sizes too small and if I drop a pencil you have to bend down to pick it up, are we clear?" Maila asked crossly.

Alexander suppressed his smirk, cleared his throat and stood.

"Come, it's this way" he said, but this time instead of taking her arm he put his hand on the small of her back.

He took her into the main hall that had been done out to look posh. There were red curtains and red table cloths, already at the table were around twenty soldiers and then there were three empty seats at the head of the table. The very top seat was empty and two to the right were also empty.

Alexander took Maila to the two spare seats and motioned for her to sit next to the head chair.

"I'd rather not" she said but he gave her a look.  
She sighed and sat down, letting him tuck the chair in behind her.

A few minutes later Alexander and all the other German soldiers stood, Maila looked around but didn't stand.

"Maila" Alexander said.

"What?" she asked.

"Stand"

With a heavy sigh she got to her feet just in time for the Colonel. He was dressed in very smart clothes and came walking in with his head high. As he sat everyone else sat and then the food was brought out.

When she didn't start eating the Colonel looked at her.

"Are you not eating?" he asked in English.  
"Are my friends in the cells eating?" Maila asked and when he didn't answer she nodded "Then I'm not eating"

The Colonel looked at her and then at Alexander. He spoke to him and German and Maila turned too looked at him.

"What did he say?"

"He said if only you didn't have an attitude"

Maila half smiled.

Then the wine was poured, Maila had no intentions to drink but the look that the Colonel gave her she started to sip. The more she sipped the more she wanted to wash away the sound and memory of the war. She was still half with it when Alexander pulled her to her feat.

"Where are we going Alex?" she giggled.

"Just don't talk" Alexander said.

He took her to a very flash looking room.

"Ohh this is nice" she said going in and looking around. "Is this your room?"

"No, it's the Colonel's" Alexander said hesitantly.

Realisation suddenly hit her, before she could do anything Alexander left the room and locked the door.

"Alex, Alexander don't you leave me here!" she shouted but it was no use. He was gone.

Quickly Maila raced to the windows but they had metal attached to them, presumably to protect the Colonel from fire. She ran to the door again to try and open it but her efforts were useless. She went to the corner of the room and curled as close as she could.


	19. Alex's Change of Heart

Alex's Change of Heart

"Fish!" Reiben yelled and killed a German that was about to shot at Mellish.

"Thanks" Fish called back.

The squad were nearing the prison that Maila had been taken too. They'd seen at least two batches of POWs in the area. They'd just taken out a small group of German patrols.

"Do you think we're close sir?" Jackson shouted.

"Yes, another day at the most" Miller nodded.

The men looked around at each other.

They'd soon be getting their girl back.

It wasn't long till Maila heard the click of the door being unlocked. She watched as the door opened and the Colonel came in and locked it behind him. He turned and looked at her.

"Why are you cowering like that?" he asked.

Maila didn't reply.

"Come here child" he said and when she didn't move he got his hand gun from his belt and pointed it at her. "I said come here"

Slowly Maila stood and walked towards him. He reached out and touched her cheek but Maila turned her face away. He got the gun and pressed it to her stomach.

"Go to the bed" he said in a deep voice but Maila shook her head.

"No" she said.

"Do as you're told" he growled.

Everything seemed to happen in a matter of seconds. Maila ran for the door but the Colonel grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto the bed, he pinned her down and sat on her waist.

"No, help, Get of me!" Maila screamed

He silenced her by smashing his lips onto hers. Maila squirmed and just as she felt his hand touch her upper thigh the door flew open and Alexander stood there.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Colonel shouted at him.

"An American squad have been spotted" Alexander said.

"What" the Colonel shouted. He looked down at Maila. "What do you know about this?" he shouted.

"I don't know anything!" she cried.

"Lair!" the Colonel shouted and slapped her hard across the cheek. Maila cried out as the Colonel got of her and flung her across the room. "Throw her in the cell" he said and Alexander pulled Maila to her feet.

"I'm sorry" Alexander whispered.

Maila continued to silently cry as Alexander walked them quickly back. "I sent a scout out to see that the American's looked like. Do you know a soldier called Reiben from Brooklyn?" he asked and Maila's eyes went wide.

"I thought you might" Alexander sighed.

"Are they okay?" Maila asked.

"At the moment, you must understand Mai they have no chance against the Colonel"

"How did you know he was called Reiben and that he's from Brooklyn?" she asked.

"The others called him Reiben and it said Brooklyn on his jacket" Alexander said.

By this time they were at the cells.

"Wait, what else did the scout see?" Maila asked as he pushed her into the cell.

"For your own safety stay here and don't go anywhere till I come get you" Alexander said and then ran out the door.

Maila turned and saw Chloe looking at her.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter" Maila said "My friends are coming Chloe, they're coming to get us"

The Colonel was still in his room when Alexander came back.  
"How many are in this squad?" the Colonel asked.

"Many sir, I was told it was a migrating unit"

"A unit that could be over a hundred" the Colonel mumbled.

Alexander tried to keep a poker face; he knew that the squad consisted of only seven men. But he hated the man in-front of him more than anything. Alexander would have given anything to be on the American side. Besides he wanted to get Maila out alive.

"What about our force, how many do we stand?"

"Around thirty sir" Alexander said "We sent most of the men out this morning"

The Colonel sighed and called to the guard outside the door.

"Go get Flamell" he said. The guard nodded and walked away, Alexander frowned.

"Sir, what do we need Flamell for?"

Flamell was a trained torturer.

"I want as much information out of that girl as possible" the Colonel said.

"But Sir, I believe that she doesn't know anything" Alexander said and the Colonel turned to look at him.

"Why do you protect her?" he asked.

"Sir?" Alexander asked confused.

"Guard!" the Colonel shouted and the other guard appeared. "Find me the scout who went out the other day"

"Sir" the guard nodded.

"If I find out that you have lied to me" the Colonel warned.

The scout came in and was asked how many men he'd seen in the unit.

"This man says over one hundred, do you agree?" the Colonel asked.

The scout looked at Alexander; the scout was only a kid.

"Uh, I didn't see that many sir, but I suppose there could have been" he mumbled.

The Colonel nodded "You are dismissed" he said and the scout rushed out the room.

"You on the other hand, Guard!" the Colonel shouted and the guard came in. "Take him to the cells"

The guard paused but then grabbed Alexander's arms.

"Sir your making a mistake" Alexander said.

"We'll see" the Colonel said and turned to the maps on the wall.

Alexander was lead out the room and directed down the hall, on the way Flamell passed him in the opposite direction. Alexander turned and looked forward. He had to come up with a plan.

Miller and the squad could now see the German base. Every noun and again a soldier or two would cross the court yard, going about their business.

"It looks so normal" Upham said.

"There ain't anything normal about it, they've got Babydoll in there somewhere" Reiben said.

"Her name is Maila" Jackson snarled.

"Don't start" Miller warned. "Right, Sergeant Horvath you take Jackson go left and do a perimeter check. See what you can see, Mellish, Wade, you pair go right. Then report back here" he said and the men nodded.

Now it was just Reiben, Upham and the Captain hiding in the trees.

"I'm sorry Sir" Reiben said and Miller nodded.

"I know Private"

Hey I'm having so much fun writing this! Please review!

Love MayDayxxx


	20. Protect me Oh Lord

Protect me Oh Lord

Alexander had refused to tell Maila anything about what was going on but she guessed from his behaviour that she was in danger. She looked back around at Chloe, Angel and Rochelle.

"Where's Fleur?" Maila asked only just realizing that the fourth girl wasn't there.

"They came, and took her" Rochelle said bursting out into tears.

Maila turned back round to Alexander.

"What did they do to her?" she asked but he ignored her.  
"Look at me Alex and answer me for fuck sake, what did they do to Fleur?"

"What do you think they did?" he shouted crossly back. He looked down at Angel and then back at Maila. The look he gave her told Maila what had happened. She raised a hand to her head.

"Please tell me what's happening now, why did they put you down here?" Maila asked wrapping her fingers around the bars. He slowly looked at her.

"They're going to torture you to get information" he said in a deep voice.

Maila didn't move, she blinked a couple times and then stepped back into the middle of the room. She looked up at the door and swallowed.

"Deliver me from my enemies, Oh Lord,

Protect me from those who rise up against me,

Deliver me from evil doers and save me from blood thirsty men"

She prayed, Chloe came forward and put a reassuring hand on her soldier.

"See how they lie in wait for me,

Fierce men conspire against me,

For no offence or sin of mine Oh Lord,

I have done no wrong yet they are ready to attack me,

Arise to help me, look on my plight,

Oh Lord, God Almighty, the God of Israel,

Rouse yourself to punish nations,

Show no mercy to wicked traitors" she said, still watching the door.

Not long after she finished her prayer feet could be seen in the light under the door and it slowly creaked open. Standing there was two guard looking guys and then another man standing behind them. Maila moved to the back of the cell as they made their way down the stairs.

"Leave her alone" Chloe said wrapping her arms around Maila's shoulders. The guards opened the cell door and came forward; they ripped Chloe away and threw her to the floor. Angel crawled over to her and hugged Chloe whose head was now spinning. Rochelle curled into the corner of the room and hid her head, Maila then started to put up a fight as the men grabbed her.

"No, let me go!" she shouted and gabbed the bars. "Alex, Alex tell them I don't know anything!" Maila shouted, looking at him. He was sitting on the bench and just stared at the floor.

"Come on" one of the guards said crossly.

Everything went by as a blur as Maila continued to try and wriggle her way out the two guard's hands. Just when she thought that she could slip away they would tighten their grip. They took her through numerous rooms and hallways till they came to some stairs. As they started to drag her down, in the tousle one of the guards tripped and dragged Maila and the other guard down the cement steps with him. They landed at the bottom in a heap with Maila at the bottom, she screamed out at the crushing pain.

"Get up and stop messing around" the other man said who'd been following them. "Get her in that room and leave!"

The guards pulled themselves to their feet and slung Maila forward, she fell to another cement floor and hit her head. Before she had gathered what was going on the man had picked her up and thrown her onto what felt like an old dentist chair.

"Stop it, get of me!" Maila shouted.

The man didn't say anything as he fought with Maila to tie her legs together with duct tape; he then managed to get her wrists tied with straps that were already connected to the chair.

"What do you want?" she cried.

"Its not about what I want darling" the man said, "It's about what my boss wants"

"I don't know anything" Maila said, watching as he flitted around the room. She started to sob and he came over to her, bringing his face only centimetres from hers. "Don't cry" he said and then Maila suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain. She looked down and saw that he dragged a blade over the skin on her arm, blood started to flow down, dripping onto the floor.

"AHHH!" she screamed and her head hung forward.

"What do you know about the unit?" the man said.

Maila knew everything about the unit, she knew their names, she knew where they were from, she knew what guns they carried and what rank they were, she knew how many of them there were and she knew why they were there.

"I don't know anything" she exclaimed.

"Lair!" the man shouted and slashed down her other arm. "Tell me the truth" he said getting up onto the chair, placing a knee either side of her body and pressing his forehead to her cheek. "Tell me the truth Maila Ryan from Iowa" he snarled and Maila held her breath.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"It's my job to ask the questions" the man shouted "How many men are in the unit?"

Maila pulled her head back and looked at him "I would rather die, than tell you" she spat.

He then suddenly lashed forward cutting down her face, Maila screamed. The pain inflicted on her arms had been bad but the burning pain now coming from her face was unbearable.

Suddenly, erupting from the silence the squad heard a scream. Reiben stood but the Captain pulled him back down.

"Do you want to be seen?" Miller asked crossly.

"That was Maila" Reiben said.

"You don't know that" Miller said looking back at the buildings. He was good at hiding his feelings but he was now struggling to stay put in the trees. "Upham, go and get the others and bring them back here. We've sat here long enough" he said and the Corporal nodded.

"Sir, maybe I should go. I'd be far quicker" Reiben said.

"No, you stay here" Miller said "Upham go"

"Yes Sir" Upham said and ran into the darkness.

"I can't wait much longer sir, I know that was her" Reiben said.

There were now numerous cuts on Maila's arms, the top of her chest where her collar bone was and her neck. Not to mention the long, thin cut on her face going from above her left eyebrow all the way down to just under her lip. A small puddle of blood was coagulating underneath the chair that she was bound too.

"I will ask you one last time, what do you know?" the man said getting out a small hand pistol. He moved close to Maila and pressed it right to her forehead.

"I don't know anything" she said closing her eyes.

Then above them they heard footsteps and then Maila heard a voice that she knew.

"Captain John Miller, Charlie Company" Miller said.

"What can I do for you sir?" Maila recognised the Colonel's voice.

There was a grate in the ceiling of the room, Maila looked up. But before she could call out the torturer was behind her, clasping a hand over her mouth. He grabbed a handful of her hair with the other hand and watched through the grate

"We're looking for one of our Privates" Miller said. "Ryan, Maila Ryan. Has she passed through this base?" Miller said.

"No, I'm afraid not" the Colonel said "This is an infirmary, no POWs come this way"

"Very well, would you mind if me and my men looked around?"

There was a pause "Off course not" the Colonel said.

As shadows moved across the grate the torturer reached for something and then brought a tube in-front of Maila's face.

"What's that?" she asked.

"We wouldn't want you making any loud noises would we?" he said and brought the nozzle to her lips. Maila started to struggle so he wrenched her head back and held it between the chair and his neck; he then grabbed her chin with his spare hand and skilfully drew a line of clear liquid along her lips. He then moved round in front of her and gently blew with his lips barely an inch from hers. As Maila tried to open her mouth her lips stayed together.

"The glue should hold" he said "I'll be back.

He then checked that the ties around her legs and wrists were tight and then ran out the room.

** Hey, for the torture scene in this Chapter I used a little bit of inspriration fron the torture scene from House of Wax. I also listened to the song Dried up, tied and dead to the World by Marilyn Manson. **

**MayDayxx**


	21. Guardian Angel

Guardian Angel

Miller walked with his crew behind him. He knew that this was very risky and asking for death to come knocking but he could think of no other way. The squad followed him as they looked around. The whole time the Colonel watching them, after a few minutes they went back outside after having found nothing.

"I hope that you are satisfied" the Colonel nodded.

"We won't be until we find our Private" Reiben said.

"No matter wherever she maybe" Jackson said.

Maila could hear the squad above her again.

She tried calling out but couldn't make her voice loud enough. She started to pull on the strap around her right wrist and because the chair was old the whole arm came off. She laughed the best she could despite her mouth being glued shut and looked up at the grate. By standing on the chair she could only just about reach to poke her forefinger through the grate. She tried to call out to the squad. A shadow then covered the grate, thinking it might have been one of her friends she wiggled her finger. She then saw the torturer's face and before she could pull back he'd grabbed her finger and used a knife to cut the end of it off. She screamed and she looked at her chopped finger and all the blood pouring from it. Using the same hand she used her intact fingers to prize her lips apart, tearing the skin and giving her the taste of blood in her mouth.

"RICHARD!" she screamed "DANIEL!"

Shouting then erupted from above her, shots fired and then the shouting got more distant.

"Richard!" she called collapsing to the chair.

"MAILA, BABYDOLL WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard him yell.

"RICHARD!" she shouted.

Then the light from the grate was covered and she looked up.

"Maila, baby" Reiben said looking down at her.

Maila burst into tears and turned her head to the side. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Oh sweetheart, we're coming" Reiben said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Please be quick" Maila cried.

"I know honey, just stay still" he said and then a shot fired by his head.

"Go" Maila said.

Reiben looked down at her and then back at the battle field.

"I'll come get you" he said "Don't worry"

"I know Richard, is Daniel okay?"

Reiben took a second to answer "Yeah hun, he's fine"

"Okay" she nodded "Go and kill a German asshole for me" she said and with that Reiben nodded and disappeared.

Maila sighed; it was as if her guardian angel had just shone his light into her.

"We have to do something" Chloe said pacing the cell.

"There is nothing we can do" Alexander said.

"I wasn't talking to you" Chloe snapped crossly.

Then stopping them both they heard gun shots and shouting. That then prompted Alexander to do something. He ran his hands along the bars and then felt the lock.

"Do you think you can get out?" Chloe asked.

Angel and Rochelle sat at the back of the cell and watched as Alexander started to ram the cell door with his shoulder. He used his whole body weight to hit the bars.

"AHH, come on!" he yelled crossly.

With one final hit he sent the door flying and landed on the floor on top of it. With a gasp he caught his breath and slowly stood.

"I'll come back for you" he said.

"Come here" Chloe said and he approached the bars. "Good luck" she said and he nodded.

He ran up the steps and out the door.

Wade and Mellish, on the Captains orders, had managed to sneak into the encampment un-noticed. They'd found where the POWs were kept and were setting them free.

"Go on lads, watch yourself" Mellish said.

Wade then shot a German guard who'd come around the corner.

"Let's get outta here before we're killed" he said turning to Mellish who nodded.

**Yay, Reiben and Maila have seen each other again! I thought that it wasnever gonna happen. Reviews would be awesome.**

**Love MayDayxxx**


	22. Saving Maila Ryan

Saving Maila Ryan

Maila raised her head at the sound of keys in the lock of the door.

"Richard?" she said hopefully but who she saw made her stomach turn.

The Colonel came limping towards her, Maila noticed that he had a deep red patch on his side.

"Your hit" she said, leaning her head on the chair, blood still seeping from her finger.

"Get up" the Colonel said. When Maila didn't he ripped the ties from her wrists and tore the tape from her legs, he threw her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. Maila coughed and gasped.

"Will you German's ever learn to say please?" she whispered.

With anger the Colonel pulled her to her feet and brought his gun out. He took the top of her arm and dragged her above the ground.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked but off course the Colonel didn't answer. He continued to push her down hallways till she recognised where she was.

"No" she said turning to go another way but he continued to push her forwards. Maila had no choice but to be pushed into a very familiar room. It was the same room that the Colonel had tried to attack her before. She stood there and watched as he locked the door behind him. Still oozing blood from her finger she had the feeling he might just succeed this time.

Alexander surfaced from the cells and blinked at the sight he saw. All the POWs had escaped and along with one of the American soldiers he saw every noun and again they were taking out the Germans. In the distance he saw the Native American that Maila had spoken too. He ran over to him and grabbed his sleeve. "Hey" the native said.

"In the cells, there are three girls that need rescuing" Alexander said.

"Why are you telling me this?" the native asked.

"Because they are Maila's friends" Alexander said and the native nodded. "Tell them that Alexander sent you"

"My name is Sitka, where is Maila?"

"I'm going to get her now" Alexander said.

"Okay" Sitka nodded. "I'll get the girls"

Alexander nodded and wasted no time in racing to where he knew Flamell would have tortured Maila, when he got there he shouted out in frustration. He looked around the empty room and saw the large pool of blood, but he also saw something shiny on the floor. He bent down and picked up the Colonel's badge. It took him a minute to think about where he would have taken Maila and raced off again.

Reiben and Jackson took their anger out on killing every German they saw.

"Reiben, Jackson. Go inside and find Maila" the Captain shouted.

The boys looked at each other and nodded.

As Alexander raced through the building he suddenly felt heat. He looked out the window and saw that the half of the building he was going too had been set on fire. He guessed that the rebelling POWs had found the kitchens and set them alight, spreading flammable liquid as they went. With a sigh he continued to run. The original way he was going to go was now blocked with flames, Alex squinted and turned around. There was only one other way to get to the Colonel's room and of that was on fire then he feared the worst for Maila. Luckily the flames were only just reaching so he leapt through with minimum burns. He got to the door and turned the handle, confirming his suspicions that the Colonel had brought Maila here. He pressed his ear to the door but couldn't hear anything. Like he had in the cells he started to ram the door and it didn't take him long to knock it down. He got in just in time to see the Colonel standing and zipping up his trousers. Alexander looked down and saw Maila lying on the bed, her blood stained dress rolled to her waist.

"You son of a bitch" Alexander said and both Captain and Colonel fired their side arms. Only Alex's was a death shot and the Colonel dropped to the floor, blood pouring from the hole in his head. Alexander put his hand on his chest; he'd been hit in the lung. He knew he might not have long and he needed to get Maila out of there. Going the way he'd come was impossible as the fire was now crawling up the stairs, the only way out was the window. He went over and prised the metal shield off, revealing the courtyard. Hey must have been four floors up. He raced over to Maila. She was unconscious and her white dress was covered in blood, her skin itself looked white. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the window. Taking a deep breath he turned so he had his back to the glass and then fell backward. He felt the glass shatter and the sensation of flying before everything went black.

**OMG, this Chapter was so heavy to write. The whole Maila POW thing has been tough but this chapter takes the cake. I was listening to Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love while writing this. I love the last part of the song where the music gets louder and the singing explodes. It's like a musical orgasam!**

**Reviews for this chapter would be greatly recieved. Love your MayDayxxx**


	23. In the Arms of an Angel

In the Arms of an Angel

By now the Americans and POWs had control of the base. All the Germans were either dead or captured. Miller was standing in the middle of the court yard with Mellish, Horvath, Wade and Upham next to him. He saw Reiben and Jackson come running out the building, they were coughing and spluttering. Wade ran over to them followed by the squad.

"There's a fire" Reiben said coughing.

Wade passed hem both a canteen.

"What about Maila" Upham asked.

They looked back at the building and Miller wiped his forehead. Then they heard the smashing of glass, they turned and saw a flash of grey and white plummet to the ground. Reiben was the first to run shortly followed by Jackson.

When the others got there were shocked by what they saw. Maila was lying on top of a German Captain.

"Maila!" Reiben exclaimed and rushed to her side. He picked up the top half of her body and cradled her face in his hands. Both he and Jackson were crying.

"Maila, wake up" Jackson said also kneeling.

Wade rushed down and assessed her.

"Is she still alive?" Miller asked, tears brimming his eyes.

Wade took a minute, pressing his fingers to her neck. "Yes" he nodded and everybody sighed relief. "Barely, she'd lost a lot of blood"

"Can you fix her doc?" Reiben asked, still gripping her in his arms.

"Lay her down over here" Wade said and Reiben gently lifted her off the German and flat onto the ground.

Wade took a few minutes and the others helped to clean the blood away. After a few minutes of stitching and wrapping wounds up Wade leant over Maila's head and stroked her cheek.

"I've checked her vitals and even though they're weak we should try and wake her, I don't want her going into a coma" he said and the Captain nodded.

They all took it in turns to speak quietly to her, gradually all the men started to cry as Maila showed no signs in waking up.

"Maila, please open your eyes" Jackson whispered and kissed her forehead. A few seconds later her eyes blinked open and she looked around. Her eyes rested on Reiben who was kneeling on her right side.

After a few seconds of blinking at him Maila opened her mouth "Richard" she said bursting into tears and wrapping her arms around his neck. Everyone was crying as they hugged her. After his hug Wade took her hands.

"Can you squeeze my hands as hard as possible" he said and Maila did so. "I don't think you have any spinal injuries, he must have softened your fall" Wade said and Maila looked over at Alexander.

"Alex!" she exclaimed and crawled over to his body. He was dead, the shot and fall had killed him.

"He needs to be sent home" she said turning to Miller "Without him I'd be dead" she said and Miller nodded.

**Thank you so much for reading, and a special thanks to BloodMoonWanes for reviewing.**

**Love MayDayxxx**


	24. Leaving the POW Camp

Leaving the POW Camp

All the POWs, being led by Sitka and his two brothers, were now making their way to the nearest American base. Sitka had found Chloe, Rochelle and Angel and they were also going with him. Chloe gave Maila one last hug before she went. They were also taking Alexander's body with them; he was wrapped in a blanket and placed on a horse that Denahi was leading.

"We'll make sure he finds home" Sitka said hugging Maila.

"Thank you so much" she said hugging him back "And watch out for the girls"

"I think Chloe has that covered" Sitka said and Maila smiled.

She watched as the group left and then looked down at herself; she only then remembered the horrible dress she was wearing. She quickly pressed herself to the nearest soldier's back who happened to be Mellish.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to look at her over his shoulder.

"I'm wearing a very…revealing dress" she whispered and he laughed.  
"We know"

"Fish, you perv!" Maila exclaimed.

"What can't blame a guy for looking" he said and Maila hit his arm as hard as she could.

Jackson came over to her. He smiled as he took his jacket off and handed it to her; Maila wrapped herself up in it and then stepped away from Fish.

"I presume there are showers here, Wade you go with Maila and check her wounds. The rest of us will find you some more appropriate clothes" the Captain said suppressing a laugh.

"Yes Sir" Maila smiled and left with Wade for the showers.

Wade had managed to find a towel and after Maila was showered she sat on one of the benches next to Wade who held her injured hand in his. He frowned down at all the cuts from when she'd punched through glass and then looked at her shortened finger.

"It looks horrible" Maila said closing her eyes.

"I'll get it wrapped" Wade said.

As he started to cover her finger Maila opened her eyes and sighed, she looked at all the other cuts she had.

"I'm going to be a walking toilet roll" she said and Wade smiled.

She looked across at the mirror at the cut on her face. "Will it scar?" she asked turning back at Wade.

He sighed and held her face in his hand "Maila, your beautiful with and without scars" he said and she blushed.

"Wade" she said looking away.

"I mean it Maila" he said. "You deserve the Medal of Honour"

"Irwin if you don't stop I might be forced to remove certain body parts that you own" she said and he smiled.

"Alright" he laughed.

Miller then came into the room. He smiled down at Maila.

"How's she looking?" he asked Wade.

"Well the finger was the worst" Wade said "I've done the best I can and the bleeding has stopped. Other than that it's just cuts, and scrapes" Wade said taking Maila's chin in his hand and looking at her sore lips. "How did that happen?" he asked.

Maila looked away "When that man was torturing me, he wanted to keep me quiet so he glued my lips together. I had to rip them apart to call you guys" she said.

"Maila" miller sighed "Is there anything you can give her?" he asked looking at Wade.

Wade reached into his medic pack and brought out some cream. Maila was hesitant about letting anything in a tube near her lips but she held still for Wade to gently apply it. She watched him as he did so, he was so concentrated and gentle in everything he did. He saw her looking and laughed a little.

"There" Wade said. "Let me know if you find anymore cuts"

"I'm sure there must be more somewhere" Maila smiled, Miller nodded. He then handed her some clothes.

"The boys found these for you, they should fit. Once you're ready we'll have something to eat and then head out. If that's alright" he said looking at Maila who smiled.

"Yes Sir" she said and he then hugged her. Maila hugged him back and smiled over his shoulder at Wade.

"Right then, see you in a bit" he said and left the pair.

Once they'd all eaten they headed out from the base. Walking hand in hand with Reiben Maila looked over her shoulder as they left. All the bad things that had happened to her she'd never forget but she'd also never forget the friends she'd made.

"Come on" Reiben said lightly.

"Thank you" Maila said and he smiled.

"What for?"

"Coming to get me" Maila said "Your orders were to save a Private James Ryan, not a Maila Ryan"

"Honey, you're the most important Ryan we know" Horvath said.

Maila smiled, it felt so good to be back with the men she loved. Even if they were still in the middle of a war.

Later that night Miller decided to let the squad stop and rest. He could tell that Maila was getting tired and Wade was on edge because she was tired. Maila was sleeping with her head in Reiben's lap; he was watching her sleep contently.

"Reiben, go and do a patrol" Miller said.

"Sir, really?" Reiben asked.

"Do as the Captain said" Horvath said and Reiben frowned.

"Here, let me take over" Jackson said and reluctantly Reiben moved so Jackson could act as Maila's pillow.

Reiben frowned at Miller as he walked past and into the trees. "Cap" Horvath said and Miller turned to look at him. "Why'd you do that?"

"They can't get too attached, we're still in a war" Miller said and Horvath nodded.

Jackson watched Maila as she slept, Wade came over and sat next to them and frowned. Maila's eyes were darting all over the place under her eye lids.

"Even though she's here she's still there" Wade whispered and Jackson nodded.

"Is there anything you can give her to help her relax?" Jackson asked.

"No, only morphine and I'm not about to dose her up on that" Wade said.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, i'll try to make my next ones longer.**

**MayDayxxx**


	25. Never Ending Heartbreak

**Warning, this chapter may make you cry****:(**

Never Ending Heartbreak

Maila was running she couldn't remember why she was running but she knew she had to get away from something. She was in what appeared to be a long corridor, a never ending corridor. She ran and ran and ran, yet there was nothing. Then she suddenly ran past a door, she froze and backtracked. It was a solid looking door with metal panels going across it. Looking from her left and right and seeing nothing there she reached for the handle; surprisingly it wasn't locked and opened easily. She slowly pushed it open and peered around the corner, again there was nothing there. She slowly went into the room and looked around; it was absolutely bare just four wooden walls. Then suddenly the door slammed behind her, she turned around and saw the Colonel from the POW base. He was standing in-front of the now locked door.

"No" Maila said rushing to the back of the room. He came walking towards her, his footsteps heavier then what they should be, as if he had metal in the bottoms of his shoes. Just as he reached her the scene of the room changed and Maila was now sitting in an old dentist chair.

"No, let me go!" Maila shouted, the memories of what last happened to her in a dentist chair became vivid. She then saw the torturer coming towards her; he smiled as he held something long and shiny in his hand. With the other hand he held a burner and he slowly hovered the flame over the end of the shiny object.

"Now hold still" he said wrenching her hair back and placing the item close to her eye. The thing he had looked like a massive pin, she watched as he brought a hammer to the other end.  
"No" she said trying to squirm away but it was as if her whole body as cemented to the chair. "NO" she screamed as he hit the end of the pin.

Maila's eyes flew open, tears flooded down her cheeks as she looked around. She was surrounded by her squad; all had worried faces as they looked at her.

"Hey, hey it's alright" Reiben said coming over and wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face into his shoulder and gripped him tightly.

"We should move out" Miller said and the team slowly got ready.

Maila continued to have nightmares for nights after that. She'd go to sleep and then wake up a couple hours later screaming. Miller had decided to give her a few shifts of patrol but Wade wouldn't let her walk too long. She'd regained most of her strength; it was just the nights she feared now. This particular night Miller sent both Jackson and Reiben off on patrol, both of them were Maila's usual pillows.

"Here, let me" Wade said going over to her and sitting down. Maila smiled and rested her head in his lap.

"Thanks Wade" she sighed and he stroked her hair.

"Try and get some sleep" he said and slowly Maila's eyes became heavy.

The whole night the squad waited for Maila to wake up screaming but the screaming never came, Wade watched her eyes and they were still for once behind her eyelids. Jackson and Reiben came back.

"She's not woken up yet?" Reiben asked putting his rifle down.

"No" Wade said "She's not made a sound"

"Maybe you the right kinda pillow" Fish said raising his eyebrows.

Wade smiled and continued to stroke her hair, little did the squad know. This was the last moment that they would be truly contented for quite some time.

The next day the squad were walking in a field and at the end there was a row bushes, by the bushes were what looked like bodies. The squad eased their way forward and knelt in the trees, Miller signalled for the squad to stay where they were and him and Horvath moved up.

"What's that?" Maila asked looking at a large structure ahead of them.

"Looks like a radio station" Upham mumbled.

Reiben was watching the Captain and Sergeant, "I hope they aren't making plans for us to storm that thing" he said and the team nodded in agreement.

Miller and Horvath came back and rallied the squad into a circle.

"What is it?" Reiben asked.

"Machine gun, probably MG-42" Miller said.

"Jesus is that what got those guys?" Reiben asked.

"Maybe one of them's our boy" Mellish said.

"No, their packages are 82nds" Miller said "Your lucks not that good"

"I don't know how fast you guy are but I'm thinking we detour this way" Reiben said nodding to the left. "Quick and quiet, the karats will never even know we were here. So Captain what I'm trying to say, why don't we just go around the thing?" Reiben said, he looked over at Maila who had her eyes closed and was leaning on her rifle.

"I hear what your saying but we can't go around it" Miller said sorting his gear out.

"I'm with Reiben on this one sir" Jackson said taking a piece of grass that he's been chewing out his mouth, he's also glanced at Maila and was worried for her safety of the Captain was going to make them go.

"I mean, we left them 88s"

"For the Air Force, the Air Force isn't going to spend ordinance on one machine gun" Miller said, still continuing to prep his gear.

"Uh Captain, we can still skip it and accomplish our mission, I mean this isn't our mission right sir?" Fish said.

"That's what you wanna do Mellish, just leave it here so they can ambush the next company that comes along?" Miller asked and Fish didn't answer.

"No Sir, that's not what I'm saying. I'm simply saying it seems like an unnecessary risk given our objective sir"

"Our objective is to win the war" Miller said.

"Sir, I just uh. I just don't have a good feeling about this one" Reiben said.

"When was the last time you felt good about anything?" Miller asked.

"When I was reunited with my men sir" Maila suddenly said from the back of the group. They all looked at her "Sir, I don't think this is a good idea" she said and the Captain looked at her. He then got up and ran to a different spot. The rest of the squad watched him go and gradually followed.

"Alright, three runners with suppressing fire. Mellish you hook to the right; I'll go up the middle. Who's going left?"

Maila felt a sharp stabbing pain in her heart, she must have moved physically as Jackson grabbed her elbow.

"Are you okay?" he whispered and she nodded.

Whose going left?

Phelps had once asked that.

No one said anything.

"Who's going left?" the Captain asked again and just as Maila was about to volunteer Wade interrupted her.

"I'll do it, I'll go left" he said.

"Wade" Maila said looking at him crossly. "He's the medic Sir. It's not a good idea" she said turning to the Captain.

"Well I'm not letting you go left Private and no one else seems to want to volunteer" the Captain said.

Maila turned to her left and looked at Reiben sitting next to her; he pretended not to notice her looking.

"Alright Wade" Miller nodded.

"Upham, switch of with Jackson and you linger in the rear. We advance and keep pressure till he has to change his barrels"

Maila watched and Jackson and Upham switched stuff. "Sir, what about me?" she asked.

"You stay in the rear with Upham" Miller said.

"But sir" she protested.

"Listen to the Captain" Reiben said and Maila scowled at him.

"Captain…"

"Ryan, do I have to attach you to one of these trees or are you going to do as you are told?" Miller said crossly. The rest of the squad stayed quiet, Maila didn't say anything more and went to sit next to Upham.

"I think we should be able to hit them from grenade range" Miller went on to say to the men.

"Maybe I should go up the middle sir" Horvath said.

"The way you run, I don't think so" Miller said.

"Maybe I should go left sir" Horvath added and the Captain looked at him crossly.

"Maybe you should shut up!"

Maila watched as Upham helped the Sergeant take some gear off; with a sigh she knelt next to Reiben and helped him shrug off his gear. "This won't be the last time you help me undress, will it babydoll?" he asked with a smirk

Maila frowned and shoved his shoulder. She then went to help Mellish.

"That was distasteful" Jackson said and Reiben ignored him.

"Reiben, base of fire. Mags and clips where you can reach em and extra grenades for the base runners" Miller said.

Reluctantly Maila handed her grenades to Mellish. She wanted to be fighting more than anything.

"Don't look so sad" Fish said, he leant forward and gave her a little peck on the cheek.

"Quit being a perv" Maila smiled.

"Quit being a perv" he mimicked back, making her smile. "That's what I wanted to see" Fish nodded.

They're conversation had barely finished before the men where out there running.

"Upham follow me" Maila said and dragged him behind a dead cow body. The pair of the peeked over the top and watched.

"Grab the sight from Jackson's Springfield" Maila said and Upham did so. "Tell me what you can see"

"The Captain is still going down the middle, Wade and Jackson are running to a bunker, Wade just threw a grenade but a German threw it back"

"Did it hit Wade?" Maila asked and Upham shook his head.

"I don't think so"

The ground shook as grenade went off, "Keep looking" Maila said.

"I can't see much, just earth in the air. Some grenades are being thrown"

A few more mags and grenades went off and then the firing of guns died down.

"Hills clear, four down and dead" Horvath showed.

Maila didn't waste anytime in waiting to be called; she jumped over the cow and raced into the smoke and dust.

"Upham, Ryan grab the gear and get up here!" the Captain shouted.

"UPHAM!" Maila called behind her; faintly through the cloudy air she could see Upham on his way. As he got closer she grabbed some of the stuff off him and pulled him along behind her.

"We need water and extra dressing now" Miller shouted.

Maila's heart thudded.

"Someone's been hit" she said, the panic clear in her voice.

"Get the morphine out the extra medical kit!"

As they made it to the squad Maila looked down at Wade lying on the floor, Mellish ripped the front of his shirt open and blood started to pour from two bullet holes.

"No, Wade" she said rushing to his side.

"More sulphur Mellish" Miller said.

"Get my legs up" Wade said.

"Your gonna be alright doc"

"How's it look?" Wade asked.

"Wad, your gonna be fine. Your gonna go on a hospital ship" Fish said.

Jackson was pouring sulphur onto the holes. Maila helped by ripping the packets open.

"Put my legs up" Wade said over and over.

"Sarge get his legs" Maila said.

"I got em I got em" Horvath said.

"Upham give me your canteen" Fish said and poured some water onto the wounds.

Maila watched it all un-fold in front of her, Jackson was pouring sulphur and then Fish would pour water washing the sulphur away.

"Stop, we gotta put pressure on it. Stop the bleeding" Maila said.

"Can't you try and get the bullets out?" Jackson asked.

"That will only make it worse, like taking the plug out a bath" Maila said.

"Am I shot in the spine?" Wade asked.

"Lift him up, easy, easy" Miller said.

They lifted Wade so the Captain could reach a hand under and feel if there was an exit wound.

Maila watched and then saw Wade's hands shaking all over the place; she grabbed them and held them tightly in her own.

"Wade, you got an exit wound. It's in the small of your back" Miller said.

"How big's, how big's the hole" Wade asked.

"It's about the size of an acorn" Miller said.

They rolled him back and continued to wipe away the blood and apply sulphur. Blood had now started to come out of Wade's mouth; Maila looked down at him with tears in her eyes.

"Is there anything bleeding worse than the others?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, right here, right here, I'm gonna put your hand on it" Fish said and he took one of Wade's hands out of Maila's hand.

"Oh my god my liver, oh my god my liver!" Wade exclaimed.

"Tell us what to do, tell us how to fix you" Upham said.

Maila brought Wade's hand to her lips and kissed it, she couldn't stand it if he died. His eyes then drifted to hers.

"What can we do Wade, tell us what we can do" Miller said softly.

Without taking his eyes of Maila he said "I could use a little more morphine"

"More morphine sir" Jackson said.

"Give it to him" Miller reluctantly said to Horvath.

"No" Maila said wiping her nose on her sleeve "No, you can't give it too him!" she exclaimed.

"Maila" Wade whispered drawing her attention.

"I'm here Wade" she said.

He brought his hand out of hers and motioned for her to lean in closer. She did and he reached his head up a little and pressed his lips to hers. Maila had no idea that Wade felt the way he did. She loved him so much but in a lovers way? She wasn't sure, but she kissed him back, getting the taste of his blood in her mouth. She pulled back just in time to see Horvath give the extra morphine.

He then started to hallucinate and whimper, Jackson who had been supporting Wade's head moved slightly.

"Maila, come here" he said and Maila took over, she stroked the sides of Wade's face and kissed his forehead.

"Shush, shush" she whispered.

"Mama?" Wade then said looking up at her "Mama, I wanna go home I wanna go home" Wade cried and Maila hugged him tighter.

"It's alright Wade, your alright" she whispered and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Mama, Mama, Ma..."

He then stopped mumbling, once the sound of mumbling stopped the sound of crying started. Mostly it was Maila's.

"Wade" she sobbed.

Jackson put his hand on her back.

Miller took a piece of paper out Wade's jacket, it was Caparzo's letter. He got up and left, in the distance the sound of men could be heard. The squad looked up and saw Reiben kicking the shit out of somebody. Leaping to his feet Jackson raced up the hill.

"Reiben hold him!" he said.

The others slowly followed. Maila couldn't bring herself to leave Wade's body. Horvath knelt down and took one of Wade's tags; he put it in his pocket and then took the other one. He reached forward and took Maila's necklace attaching Wade's tag. Maila smiled and Horvath grabbed some cloth.

"Here" he said wiping her chin "You've got some blood"

"Can you get it all off please?" she asked and Horvath nodded.

Once done they followed the others, Maila still gripping Wade's tag in her hand.

**OMG, this chapter has really taken it out of me. I hate watching Wade's death scene, i love him so much! Also i was listening to Lost in the World by Kanye West while writing this chapter. Its an awesome song!**

**Please review, thank you.**

**MayDayxxx**


	26. Lost in the World

Lost in the World

At the top Mellish, Jackson and Reiben had surrounded a German, all pointing their guns at him. He babbled to them in German.

"Not yet" Miller said "First make him mark and cover Wade's body for grave detail. Same thing for those paratroopers down there"

Maila listened to the clicking of the machine gun that had shot Wade.

"Strip that stuff off him and check for intelligence" Miller added.

"As if he's the shit that shot Wade" Fish said suddenly grabbing Upham from next to Maila. "Ask him!"

"Its doesn't matter" Upham said.

"It does matter" Fish said crossly.

The German started to speak but Jackson shoed him.

"Shut up with that filthy pig Latin" he scowled.

"Jackson, your hit" Miller said and Maila's head shot up.

"It just skinned my arm sir" Jackson said.

"Get it cleaned and dressed, then you and Sarge watch the perimeter" Miller said, he then turned to Maila. "I'm sure you can sort out his wound"

"Yes Sir" she nodded and looked down at her wrapped finger "Wade taught me enough"

Miller nodded and Jackson followed Maila. She went and picked up a medical kit that was next to Wade's body and ten found an area that was far enough from the others. If she was going to be sticking a needle into somebody then she need quiet.

She sat down on a wooden box and Jackson pulled another bow up to her, he then started to take his jacket and outer shirt off. Leaving him in a tight fitting t-shirt, Maila couldn't help but blush as she looked at his muscles that could easily be seen under his top. He sat down so that he was very close to her. Maila didn't say a word as she rolled his sleeve up higher, she then got some alcohol wash and looked at him.

"This is gonna hurt" she said and Jackson smiled.

"Don't sugar coat it Maila" he said.

"Why would I sugar coat war?" she asked and then poured the liquid. Jackson let out a slight noise of discomfort but then manned up as she started to stitch. Once she was done she sighed.

"I'm sorry it's not very neat" she said looking ta her wrapped finger "Makes things kinda hard" she said and Jackson took her hand. He used his other hand to gently stroke her cheek,

"What you did for Wade back there" he said.

"Jackson don't" Maila said.

"It was really brave, you're the bravest person I've ever met Maila" he said.

"I'm not brave Daniel" Maila said looking away from him, tears were brimming the edges of her eyes.

"You are Maila, you are" he said and she got up.

"Stop saying that, stop praising me up" she said covering her head with her hands. Jackson paused.

"Then what do you want me to say?" he asked.

She looked at him, her tears now falling.

"Nothing" she said and ran past him.

"Maila!" he called after her.

"Where's she going?" Reiben asked, looking over the hill at them.

"Go after her Jackson, and be carful" Miller said and the sniper nodded and ran after the Private.

The tears fell from Maila's eyes as she ran, she ran and leapt over the dead cows and raced into the trees. Running through the forest reminded her of being back at home, the farm had been surrounded by woods and her favourite thing to do was just running. Her hair fanned out behind her as she ran and her hands brushed past trees, she used them to propel her faster, like spring boards. She came to a stop and hid in some bushes, she waited for Jackson to run past before she stood and covered her mouth with her hand. She was sobbing so hard that she gripped her stomach with her other hand and bent over double. She didn't hear Jackson coming back her way; he saw her crying and came forward slowly.

"Maila" he whispered and took her in his arms. He put his hand under her chin and brought her face up to look at him. He used his thumb to trace the cut on her face.

Jackson lowered his face and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Jackson" she whispered.

"I know you love Reiben Maila" Jackson said "But, please, let me love you too"

Maila didn't object to him kissing her, as their lips moved in perfect unison Maila gradually forgot about Wade and Reiben, she forgot about all the things that had happened to her and she forgot about the war. Now there was only her and Jackson.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Oh God, you are my God,

Earnstly I seek you,

My soul thrists for you,

In a dry and weary land,

Where there is no water,

I have seen you in the sanctuary,

And beheld your power and glory,

Because your love is better than life,

My lips will glorify you,

I will praise you for as long as I live,

And in your name I will lift up my hands,

My soul will be satisfied as with the richest of foods,

With singing lips my mouth will praise you" Jackson said and Maila smiled. She pressed her lips to his.

As they kissed Jackson put one of his hands behind Maila's head and pulled her closer to him, his other hand pressed onto the small of her back. She put her arms around his neck and brought her body as close to him as possible. Using his tongue Jackson put pressure onto Maila's lips, she opened hers and he massaged her tongue with his own. He let go of the back of her head and put his hands under her thighs, lifting her up so she could wrapped her legs around his waist. Slowly and gently he brought both of them to the ground, with Maila underneath and Jackson on top. Breaking the kiss Maila took her arms from Jackson's neck and pulled his shirt over his head; she pressed her hands to his chest and kissed him again. A minute later Jackson broke the kiss, he reached down and undid the zip on the front of Maila's jacket. He soon had it off and then pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra.

All the men, including himself, had all mentally undressed Maila before. They were men and she was a woman, it was only to be expected but he never thought he'd get to actually see her, feel her naked skin. There were red scars on her chest from where she'd been tortured but from just above her breasts and down her skin was as soft as silk. He pressed his lips to her scared chest and planted gentle kisses. He then brought his kisses up her neck and along her jaw line; he then trailed his lips back to her and pressed hard. Both at the same time they reached for each others belts. They soon had their boots and trousers off and were again kissing in only their underwear. Maila reached down for the waistband of his boxers and Jackson caught her hand. He pulled out their kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

He let her trail her hands down, at her touch his whole body shivered. He'd never loved a girl so much before, it broke his heart to know that she was in love with another man. But they were both together for this moment in time and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

Once Maila had got his boxers off he reached down for her underwear. She allowed him to slip them off and then she pressed herself to him.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Jackson asked and Maila laughed.

"Quit being a pansy Daniel" Maila smiled.

"A pansy?" Jackson smiled "I'll show you pansy" he said and blew a raspberry into her neck making her giggle.

Maila then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "I'm more than ready" she whispered.

Jackson nodded and pushed his body closer to hers.

Jackson lowered himself, breathless onto Maila. In the heat her bra had come off so they were literally chest to chest. Maila smiled and kissed him again.

"Thank you" she whispered and he laughed.

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked.

"For reminding me I'm human" she said and Jackson smiled.

"Thanks for reminding me I'm human too, I forget sometimes" Jackson said and Maila laughed and placed her lips onto his bare shoulder.

In the distance they could hear the voices of their squad mates.

"How long have we been gone?" Maila asked.

"Probably long enough" Jackson said.

The pair leapt up and got dressed, because they were both quite hot neither put their jackets back on.

"Do you think it'll look weird that neither of us are wearing half the clothes we left in?" Maila asked.

"Well it might and your hair kinda gives it away" Jackson laughed and hopped over to Maila with his one boot on and attempted flattening her hair. "That'll sorta do" he said and Maila laughed giving her head a shake.

"Come on" Jackson said taking her hand and leading her back to the others.

When they got back all the happiness that they were feeling soon disappeared. The others were walking to where the German had now dug Wade's grave, they joined the back of the pack.

"Where have you two been?" Horvath asked noticing their return.

"My arm was being a bugger and wouldn't stop bleeding" Jackson said.

"Yeah, and I needed a moment Sir. Sorry" Maila said and the Sergeant nodded.

Maila watched as Miller went around and threw the ammo from the guns away, the German leapt back into the hole and continued to dig more. He babbled in German and Upham translated.

"He says he's not finished"

"Yeah that's what he thinks" Mellish said and both he and Jackson pulled the German out the grave but he just scrambled back in and spoke to them in what little frantic English he could muster.

Maila had never seen anything like it. It reminded her of being a child and not wanting to leave for school. Her mother used to have to drag her out of bed only for her to scramble back in.

"Please…" the German said "I like America"

He then started to dig as he spoke "Fancy schmancy, what a cinch! Go fly a kite, cat got your tongue, cool beans" the German said frantically. "Betty Boop, what a dish. Betty Grable, nice gams"

He then stared to sing one line of the American National Anthem. "I say can you see I say can you see"

He then resorted to backstabbing his own nation, everyone was getting board now.

"Fuck Hitler" he said "Fuck Hitler"

Upham was kneeling next to the grave and the German grabbed his front and started to talk to him in German.

Miller pulled the German out the hole.

"He said he's sorry about Wade sir" Upham said. "Captain!"

Miller walked quickly with the German in tow, the rest of the squad following.

"Captain, this isn't right!" Upham shouted and Maila caught the front of his gear.

"Corporal, please be quiet" she said but he paid no attention and raced after the Captain.

As the squad came to a stop the German lunged forward and grabbed Maila's top.

"Nice American girl, American girls are kind…" he didn't get to say much else as Reiben and Jackson pushed him back and Miller grabbed some material. They watched as he wrapped it around the German's head, covering his eyes.

"Tell him, to march a thousand paces in that direction. Then he can take of the blindfold and we'll be gone, and he turns himself in to the first allied patrol he comes across" Miller said and Upham took the German's arm, leading him away from the now more than angry squad.

"You gotta be kidding me, we're letting him go?" Reiben asked.

"He's a POW Reiben, can't take him with us. Our guys will pick him up sooner or later" Miller said.

"That's fucking shit sir" Maila said kicking rubble on the ground "He killed Wade, he killed Wade and your just gonna let him go?" she asked crossly.

"What would you do Maila?" the Captain asked "Stand him there and shoot him in cold blood"

"Yes, Sir I would. And the blood would be warm sir, it would be his spilling out all over the floor" Maila said and sat on one of the bunker walls. Fish came and sat next to her.

"Just so you know we're all on your side" he whispered and she smiled at him. "Also for the record. I know what you and Jackson have been up too" he said and Maila looked at him wide eyed. "What do you think we've been up too?" she asked.

He looked at her with a smile, "Does it need saying?"

Maila covered her smile with her hand.

"You both suddenly, have a glow" Mellish said and Maila hit his arm.

"You are so…" she said.

"So what, charming?" Fish asked.

"Yeah charming" Maila smiled.

"Captain, you just let the enemy go" Reiben said walking up to Miller.

"This is such bullshit" Fish said standing up.

"Ya'll got that right" Jackson agreed.

"F.U.B.A.R" Maila mumbled and Mellish and Jackson agreed with her.

"Bullshit, this is bullshit?" Upham said pointing to the German.

He was met with retaliation from the squad.

"It's against the god damn rules!" Upham said.

"Yeah well the god damn rules just walked off with your new friend. But I guess that was the decent thing to do, eh Captain? " Reiben asked.

Miller looked at him and sighed "Get your gear, lets go" he walking away.

Reiben stayed still, Maila could sense that something was stirring.

"Reiben" she said softly and he turned to look at her. "Can we talk?"

He gave her a look and turned back to the Captain and Horvath.

"You heard him; gear up" Horvath said "The Captain just gave you an order"

"Yeah, like the one he gave to take this machine gun. That was a real doozie, eh Sarge?" Reiben said.

"Soldier, you are way outta line" Horvath said.

"Yes Sir that was one hell of a call, to take this nest but what the hell we only lost one of our guys going for it. I swear I hope Mama Ryan's real fucking happy knowing that little Jimmy's life is a little more important than two of our guys, but then again we haven't found him yet have we. Have we!" Reiben shouted in the Captain's face.

The Sarge then threw Reiben to the ground, he was going to yank him back up again but Reiben pushed him away. "Get the fuck of me" he said.

"Reiben, get up" Horvath said and Reiben did so. He got up right into the Sarge's face.

"Gear up, fall in" Horvath said.

"I'm done with this mission" Reiben said picking up rifle up. As he walked away Horvath ruffled in his stuff and brought out a side arm.

"Hey" he said running after Reiben. "Don't walk away from your Captain, Reiben get back in line"

"No sir, I'll spend the rest of my life in the stockade if I have too. But I'm done with this"

Horvath then clicked the pistol and pointed it at Reiben.

"Captain!" Upham shouted.

"Fall in!" Horvath shouted.

"Your gonna shoot me over Ryan?" Reiben asked.

"No, I'm gonna shoot you cause I don't like you" Horvath said.

Everyone then started to talk "Sir, if he wants to go then let him go" Jackson said.

"Sir, are you letting this happen?" Upham asked the Captain.

"Captain, sir" Mellish said running from Maila's sided and over to the Captain. "Sir Ryan's dead. Sir I have a sixth sense" Fish continued to say.

Reiben and Horvath were shouting, Jackson was shouting, Mellish and Upham were shouting at the Captain. Maila just sat there, James was dead, Daniel was dead, Peter was dead, Sean was dead, her father was dead, Phelps was dead, Caparzo was dead, Alex was dead and Wade was dead.

She couldn't cry, she'd run out of tears long ago.

She stood up and marched over to Reiben and the Sergeant. She pushed in-between then and shoved Reiben back.

"Lightweight step it aside when we coming,

Feel it in your chest as syllables get pumpin,

People on the street they panic and start runnin',

Words on loose leaf sheet, complete coming  
I jump in my mind, I summon the rhyme I'm dumping  
Healing the blind, I promise to let the sun in  
Sick of the dark ways we march to the drumming  
Jump when they tell us that they wanna see jumping  
Fuck that, I wanna see some fists pumping  
List something, take back what's yours  
Say something that you know they might attack you for  
'Cause I'm sick of being treated like I had before  
Like it's stupid standing for what I'm standing for  
Like this war's really just a different brand of war  
Like it doesn't cater to rich and abandon poor  
Like they understand you, in the back of their jet  
When you can't put gas in your tank, these fuckers  
Are laughing their way to the bank, and cashing their check  
Asking you to have the passion and have some respect  
For a leader so nervous in an obvious way  
Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay  
And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day  
In the living room, laughing like, "What did he say?"

She was breathless after her little outburst. Before Reiben could say anything she walked away. She walked over to Wade's grave and sat next to his body that was wrapped in a blanket.

In the distance Maila could hear the Captain talking. The shouting had now stopped but her head was still spinning. A few minutes later the Captain came over and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get him in the ground" he whispered and Maila nodded.

Gradually the other members of the squad came over, Maila then felt another hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at Reiben.

"Sorry" he said and Maila wrapped her arms around his middle. He put his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head.

**Hey guys, i really enjoyed writing this chapter. Songs of inspriation were Lost in the World by Kanye West. Demons by Imagine Dragons. Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men and Hands Held High by Linkin Park.**

**Love MayDayxxx**


	27. Siblings Reunited

Siblings Reunited

So the group headed off again. They were walking in a field filled with yellow flowers, Maila didn't like the color yellow but she did like flowers. She picked a few as she walked and wove some into the mesh on her helmet.

"Guys look" she laughed and they turned and smiled.

"Very pretty, babydoll" Reiben said and Maila smiled.

Fish then started singing and Maila continued to smile. Normally she was the one to provide the tunes.

"By memories,

Of days gone by,

In my solitude,

You taunt me,

With memories,

That never die.

I sit in my chair,

Filled with despair,

There's no one,

Could be so sad,

With gloom everywhere,

I sit and I stare"

Fish's singing was interrupted by a low rumble in the distance.

"Half track cover!" Miller shouted.

They all got down on the ground and kept their heads low. Soon a German tank came rolling past. Then making them all jump loud explosions went off.

"Who's doing the shooting, who's doing the shooting?" Horvath asked.

Suddenly the tank burst into flames and the company covered their heads. As German raced to get out the burning tank they fired, killing them before they could escape.

"Move on their left flank, take their left flank!" Miller ordered and ran over to the flaming tank.

"Hold on, make sure they're down" Mellish said and the Captain paused. Once the German's didn't move the Captain went forward.

"Wait back here" Jackson said holding Maila back by her shoulder. Shots fired and then it was quiet.

"101st, we're coming out" a voice called.

Miller signaled for his team to check the tank. Maila and Reiben were the first to jump to the top; she'd never been on a tank before. They checked inside and gave the all clear.

"That was a recon element SS" one of the 101st said. "We've been expecting a probe that must have been it"

"Captain Miller, Charlie Company, 2nd rangers" Miller said.

"Corporal Henderson, easy Company, Five-0-First"

"Ryan, First of the Five-0-Sixth"

"PFC Thoynbe, Third of the Five-0-Sixth"

Maila's head snapped up. Ryan?

She weaved her way to the front of the tank.

"James Francis Ryan?" Miller asked.

"Yes Sir, how'd you guess that?"

Miller and Ryan then looked over at the squad, Maila stood frozen on the tank. Reiben had jumped down by now and Jackson came and stood next to her.

"James?" she asked and he slowly took his helmet off.

"Maila?" James asked, looking at her with disbelief.

"James!" she exclaimed and passed her rifle to Jackson.

As she jumped off the tank James was there to catch her. She shouted in excitement as he held her tightly and swung her around in circles, her helmet fell of in the embrace and she forgot that her squad was watching.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he put her down.

"What does it look like dipshit?" she asked putting her hands on his shoulders. She blinked her tears away as she looked at him; he too had tears in his eyes. "I've missed you so much" she said hugging him again. "I've missed you too" James said hugging his little sister. Miller watched with a smile, he was pleased that half his job was done. He had reunited siblings; now all he had to do was send them home. Meanwhile the squad watched with very confused expressions.

As they started walking Maila went to pick her helmet up but it wasn't where it had fallen. She looked around and saw Reiben holding it; he was playing with the flowers she's put onto it.

"Thanks" she said going over to him with her hand out stretched. He didn't hand it over straight away though; he gave her a cold look.

"You should have told me" he said.

Maila blinked at him. Jackson came up behind Reiben and also gave her a cold look. "You should have told us" he said.

"Guys" she said, not knowing what to say. "I…"

She sucked in the tears that were threatening to fall. She would cry in-front of them again. She snatched her helmet from Reiben's hand and turned to join her brother.

They walked in Ramelle and the place looked like a bomb had hit it.

"Looks like you guys got hit pretty hard" Miller said.

"Yes Sir, small unit action" Henderson said. "They came in a beat the hell outta us with 88s. Tell you what sir, if you're our relief then I gonna have to file a complaint"

"I won't blame you" Miler said. "Who's your CO?"

"It would have been Captain Jennings Sir, the best we can muster is a Corporal" Henderson said.

James walked over to his squad and Maila was unsure weather to follow. She looked back at her squad and received no warm smiles; she then looked back at James. He hadn't motioned for her to follow him so with a sigh she sat down where she was.

"We're here for him, Ryan" Miller said pointing.

"Me Sir?" James asked. Miller nodded and James came forward.

"James Francis Ryan of Iowa?" Miller asked.

"Yes Sir, Payton Iowa. That's correct" James said. "What's this about?"

"Your brothers were killed in combat" Miller said.

The shock on James' face was clear; Maila on the other hand sat there picking mud of her boot. She'd had far longer to cope with her brothers deaths.

"Which, which ones?" James asked.

"All of em" Miller said.

"Uh, on the…on the level?" James said.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so" Miller replied. "Uh you might want to take some time with this, if there's some place you wanna go…"

Everyone stood around watching. Maila wished Wade was there, he'd be the one who give her a hug right now. He might have been cross that she hadn't told him Ryan was her brother but he wouldn't have held a grudge.

"You, you came all the way out here just to tell me that?" James asked.

"Well, you and your sister. You're going home" Miller said.

"Sir!" Maila said standing up and going over to them. "Sir you can't"

"Maila, stay quiet" Miller said. "Our orders are to bring you back"

"Bring me back?" James said.

"Corporal Henderson, I don't mean to leave you short handed" Miller said turning to the Corporal. "But orders are orders. Do you have any communication as to when you're being relieved?"

"Sir, there's no way to tell"

James sat on the wall and Maila perched next to him. "Sir I have orders and they don't include me abandoning my post" he said.

"I understand that but things changes things" Miller said turning to look at him.

"I don't see that it does sir" James said.

"James, don't" Maila said taking his sleeve but he pulled out her grasp.

"The Chief of Staff for the United States Army says it does" Miller said.

"Sir our orders are to hold this bridge at all costs, the 82nd have taken out every bridge across the Merderet, with the exception of two. Valognes and here. We let the German take em and we're gonna loose our foot hold on this place" Henderson said.

"Private if you outfit wants to stay that's one thing but your party's over here" Miller said.

"Sir I can't leave till at least reinforcements get here"

"You got three minutes to gather you gear" Miller said.

"Sir what about them, there's barley"

"Hey asshole!" a very recognizable Brooklyn accent said.

Maila turned and looked at Reiben.

"Two of our guys already died trying to find you alright" he said.

Tears came to Maila's eyes as she thought about Wade and Carpy.

"Sir?" James asked Miller.

"That's right" Miller nodded.

"What were their names?" James asked walking over to the squad.

"Irwin Wade and Adrian Caparzo" Fish said.

"Wade and…" James said.

"Caparzo" Fish repeated.

"Babydoll" Reiben called and Maila looked up. "Come over here sweetheart"

She got up slowly and walked over to Reiben; he smiled at her and took her hand. He then started to un-wrap the bandage around her finger.

"An your little sis, went to a POW camp" Reiben said "Tell him hun"

Maila blinked and turned to her brother, Reiben passed her hand from his to James'. James looked down at her shortened finger, he then looked at her face and stroked her scar with is other hand.

"You went into a POW camp?" he asked and Maila nodded.

"Yeah, I was captured" she said.

She looked back at the others behind her. "It's alright" Jackson smiled. Maila smiled at him and looked back at James.

"They tortured me for information" she said "But I didn't give them any" she said and Reiben ruffled her hair.

"We've been through hell for you Ryan" he said looking back at James. He then pulled Maila backward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked.

"You were never in trouble" Reiben smiled and kissed her cheek.

James then walked away.

"It doesn't make any sense sir, why, why do I deserve to go?" he asked. "Why not any of these guys, they all fought just as hard as me"

"Is that what they're supposed to tell your Mother?" Miller asked "When they send her another folded American flag?"

Maila could sense Reiben getting worked up behind her. She reached up and took one of his hands and kissed the back of it. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Tell her that when you found me, that I was here, and I was with the only brothers that I have left and there was no way that I was gonna desert them. I think she'll understand that. There's no way that I'm leaving this bridge"

With that said he walked past the Captain and joined his friends, Maila watched as he put his head in his hands and cried quietly.

"Wanna go over there?" Reiben asked and Maila shook her head.

"No, he needs time" she said.

Reiben nodded and pulled her into his arms.

They watched as the Captain walked away with Horvath running after him.


	28. Make Up Break Up

Make Up Break Up 

While the Captain and Horvath disappeared the company took the opportunity to sit down.

"Maila, why didn't you tell us Ryan was your brother?" Upham asked.

Maila sighed "I didn't want you to treat me any different, I mean you were bound to treat me different cause I'm a girl. I just didn't want to give you any more reason" she said.

"Well this whole mission hasn't been entirely F.U.B.A.R" Reiben said.

"Yeah and how's that?" Mellish asked lighting a cigarette.

Reiben looked down at Maila; he then suddenly picked her up over his shoulder. Her helmet fell to the floor as Reiben spun her in circle. Her laughs echoed around the demolished buildings and the other companies looked over and couldn't help but smile. Reiben eventually put her down and Maila fell into Mellish and Jackson's laps.

"Whoa, dizzy" she said and Jackson slapped her helmet back on her head.

For a short time they were all in a happy place in each others company.

Miller and Horvath were talking to a couple of other men about weapons that were left over. The squad had made their way over and waited for their commanding officers to tell them what to do.

"Unless we can draw them up this road here between these buildings, where all the rubble makes it a bit of a bottleneck"

"Disable him" James said.

"If we can" Miller nodded.

Maila gathered that they were talking about a tank. The decision for them to stay and help hadn't been met lightly but Maila didn't see any other choice herself. She wasn't going anywhere without James and if James wasn't going to leave then she was stuck too. The squad said they weren't going to go anywhere without Maila so it was like dominos.

"Make that tank a 60 ton road block. If we do that we'll have a fighting chance" Miller added.

"Yes Sir, split em up, don't let them mass anywhere" Henderson said.

"Hit em as hard as we can and fall back to the bridge" Miller said.

"Machine gun moving, number two up high somewhere to piss a load of bad news on their heads" Sarge said.

"That would be the idea" Miller said. "Jackson" Miller said walking over to the sharpshooter.

"If we can I'd like to get you up in that bell tower" Miller said and Jackson nodded.

"Yes Sir" Jackson nodded.

"We'll give you a little company if you need it" Miller added.

"Yes Sir, a little company couldn't hurt" Jackson said and looked over at Maila.

"No can do Private" Miller said seeing Jackson look over, "I need her on the ground"

"Yes Sir" Jackson nodded again. "I'd say, 30 with about 1000 rounds would be OK"

"Parker job opportunity" Henderson said turning to one of his men.

"Yeah well it's not the worst idea ever Captain, but everything depends on getting this tank on this main route for us to knock out right, so the hell do you plan on doing that?" Reiben asked.

"Reiben's right" Horvath said and Maila nudged Reiben's shoulder.

"Hear that duce, your right!" she smiled.

"First time for everything" Reiben smiled back.

"As our esteemed colleague from the Airborne pointed out what we got here is a bunch of spit wads. So how do we stop the tank, if we get it to commit?" Horvath said.

"Give it a rabbit to chase" Miller said pointing to a small vehicle. "We could hit the tank in the tracks"

"Yeah but with what?" James asked.

Miller sighed "You know what, we could try a sticky bomb"

"Sticky bomb sir?" James asked and Maila thrust her hand into the air. She started to jump up and down and flap her fingers, she gripped onto Reiben's sleeve and used him as a spring board to try and get higher.

"What's up with you now, ants in ya pants or somin?" Reiben asked.

"I know what sticky bombs are!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Off course you do" Reiben said rolling his eyes.

"Sir you making that up?" Henderson asked.

"Please let me answer!" Maila squeaked

Miller smiled and looked at the female private, she reminded him of a keen student that he used to teach.

"Go ahead Maila" he said and she smiled.

"It's in the field manual" she said and the men laughed.

"You actually read the manual babydoll" Reiben asked.

"Yeah" Maila said "Didn't you?"

"No" he laughed and Maila looked around. All the men were giggling and she smiled.

"Looks like it's just you and me Cap" Maila smiled "You can make sticky bombs by getting some socks and sticking some explosive into them and attaching a fuse. You then cover it in axle grease so when you throw it, it sticks. And there you have it a sticky bomb; thank you gentlemen please hold your applause. Thank you, thank you" Maila said bowing and the men laughed.

"What ever nut job said that women couldn't be on the front lines?" Henderson asked.

"Yeah that's all we need, more Maila's" Reiben said and Maila hit his arm.

"Hey, more Maila's would be epic" she said.

"Yeah, if you say so" Reiben smiled.

"Well if anyone can come up with a better way to stop a tank then tell me" Miller said and the small group started moving.

"This is good, now we gotta surrender our socks" Reiben said.

Maila had been partnered with Mellish. They'd been sent to a small pile of rubble to set up a machine gun.

"You an me together bro" Maila said and Mellish held his hand up for a high five.

"Right we need to select a field of fire, cross it with the one in the bell tower" Mellish said as they positioned the gun.

"Hey Fish, you think we'll make it out this one?" Maila asked.

"Who knows" he replied and wiggled the gun.

"You know, I'm kinda scared" Maila said and Fish looked at her, he patted her shoulder.

"We're all scared; just take it a step at a time. The German's aren't here yet, so relax" he said and Maila nodded.

"It can cover 12 to nine from here" Maila said looking at the gun and Mellish nodded.

Once they were happy with the positioning of the gun they stepped back into the road and looked at the bell tower. The other machine gun was being winched to the top by Jackson. Maila looked up at him and took a big breath in.

"Hey, remember what I said" Mellish said patting her shoulder again.

Maila nodded but couldn't help but worry.

The pair made their way back over to the group who were making the explosives. Reiben stood and looked at his hands.

"Well there go my hands" he said looking at the black stained mess. "Hey Maila, come here" he said coming towards her.

"No, go away" Maila giggled and attempted to run but Fish caught her shoulders. Reiben wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her breasts.

"Oh my God, Reiben!" she exclaimed.

Reiben laughed and let her go, Maila and Fish looked down at the two large hand prints that now covered where her boobs were

"Ha, very funny" she said as they burst out laughing. "Think I'll start a new trend?" she asked and they continued to laugh.

Miller and James walked over to inspect the bombs and they both paused as they looked at Maila's front.

"It was him" Maila said pointing a finger at Reiben.

"Maila, Mellish, I want you pair took look after Upham. Go find him and gather some ammo for your guns" Miller said.

"Yes Sir" both Maila and Fish said together.

The Captain, Sergeant and James then walked away, Mellish turned and walked back towards the machine gun. As she turned Maila put two fingers up to her eyes and then pointed at Reiben.

"I'm watching you" she said and he laughed.

"I'm watchin ya two babydoll"

Mellish and Maila found Upham pretty much right next to their machine gun.

"Come on, we gotta get ammo" Mellish said pulling on Upham's shoulder.

"Upham" Fish said.

"Yes" Upham replied

"Listen alright, you listening?"

"Yes"

"Alright, we're gonna be displacing and falling back like crazy sons of bitches" Mellish said.

Maila hung back as the two men walked; Upham needed some male talk time.

"So you gotta be Johnny-on-the-spot with ammo or we're dead. Understand?"

"Johnny-on-the-spot" Upham repeated.

"You alright" Mellish asked.

"Yeah" Upham nodded.

Mellish then took Upham's helmet of his head.

"You know when we were shipped out of England, I told the supply Sergeant handing out cigarettes. No thanks I don't smoke" Upham said holding a cigarette between his fingers.

Mellish looked at him and dragged out a whole chain of ammo for the machine gun.

"Quite a situation huh?" he said, holding own cigarette between his teeth.

"Unbelievable" Upham nodded.

"Yeah, fucked up beyond all recognition. Right?" Mellish said slowly as he placed the ammo around Upham's neck.

Fish looked back at Maila who was smiling; they waited for Upham to work it out.

"Yeah, you got that right" Upham said looking at the ground "F.U.B.A.R" he then said looking up slowly.

Fish gave him a slap on the shoulder and Maila laughed quietly.

"Yeah, well it's gonna be a real show uh?" Mellish said looking around. He then walked back towards Maila.

"Nervous yet?" she asked him.

"Getting there" he said wrapping his arms around her neck.

Upham rushed to follow and accidently dropped some of the ammo out his helmet.

"Take it easy" Mellish said turning around to look at the Corporal.

Reiben and the Sarge were sitting on some steps listening to music. It was a French woman singing. Mellish said next on the lowest step and Maila sat on the step in front of Reiben, he kept putting his boots on her shoulders so she moved a step up and was practically in-between his legs. Not that he minded, he pulled her right back so her back was leaning against his front. Maila looked around at him and their eyes met, he smiled and stole a quick kiss from her.

"You two are gonna make me puke" Horvath said.

"I think its bu-ti-ful" Mellish said lighting another cigarette.

Reiben then nudged Maila's shoulder, she looked up at him and he pointed to Upham who was in his own world listening to the music. Maila patted Mellish's shoulder and pointed to Upham, Mellish laughed quietly.

"Even life it's self only represents you" Upham said, translating the singing. "Sometimes I dream that I am in your arms"

"What was that part, she sang that before?" Horvath asked.

"That's the chorus" Upham said. "And you speak softly in my ear, and you say things that make my eyes close. And I find that marvelous"

"Uh, again, Upham, uh to be honest with you I find myself curiously aroused by you" Mellish said and the small group giggled.

"Don't ruin it" Maila said with a smile. "It's romantic"

"Hey babydoll, we all feel the romance" Reiben joked.

"You romantic, give me a break" Maila snorted.

"Ha, just you wait till we get out of this war honey. I'll show you just how romantic I can be" Reiben said and Mellish raised his eyebrows Maila who just smiled.

"Marvelous, no its really a melancholy song. At the beginning she says and then one day you left, you left me and uh, I've been desperate ever since. I see you all over the sky, I see you all over the earth"

"Jesus any more songs like this and the krauts won't have to shoot me. I'll just slit my own wrists" Horvath said.

"You're a strange bird Upham" Reiben said.

"Am I a strange bird?" Maila asked him over her shoulder.

"You're a strange somin I'll give you that" he said smiling down at her.

"You're going soft in your old age Reiben" Horvath said and Reiben gave him a laugh.

"Sorry, Edith. You know" Upham said sitting down.

"You know what that song reminds me of?" Reiben asked "Reminds me of Mrs. Rachael Troubowitz and what she said to be the day I left for basic"

"What don't touch me?" Mellish asked and the group laughed.

"No, Mrs. Troubowitz is our super's wife and she comes into my Ma's shop to try on a few things and she's easily like uh, a 44 double E. These things are massive" Reiben said. Gradually Maila was starting to dislike this conversation.

"Those are big" Mellish nodded and Horvath agreed.

"So I've got her convinced she's like a 42 D. Right so we're in the dressing room and she's trying to squeeze into this side cut, silk ribboned, triple-panel girdle with the shelf lift brassiere and it's beautiful cause she's just pouring outta this thing you know"

"Is it really tight?" Fish asked.

"Nah, nah it's beautiful and she can tell I got a hard on the size of the statue of liberty right. And she says to me, "Richard, calm down" and she says "When you're over there if you see anything that up sets you. If you're ever scared. I want you to just close your eyes and think if these. You understand?" he said.

He brought his arms through and motioned in front of Maila. She looked down at his hands crossly.

"So I said yes mam" he said finishing his story as if he were a real lad.

Maila suddenly pushed his hands away and stood.

"What'd I do now?" Reiben asked.

"You can be a real prick sometimes, do you know that?" she asked and Reiben rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Oh, if your so boss at guess girl's bra sizes I dare you to guess mine" she said crossly and Reiben looked back at her. He glanced down and her chest and laughed at his hand prints that were still there.

"34 D?" he said raising his eye brows. Maila laughed "Am I right?" he asked.

"You're so wrong" she scoffed.

"Prove it" Reiben said and she scowled down at him. Then she un-zipped her jacket and pulled her tank over her head, leaving her standing there in her bra. "Upham" she called and slowly with a very worried look on his face Upham came cover.

"Look at the label and tell big head how wrong he is" she said and with slightly shaking fingers Upham found the label and cleared his throat.

"34 F" he said and Maila turned back around to three disbelieving faces. "Read it and weep fellas" Maila said and shrugged clothes back on. She then walked to the bell tower.

**Hey, just wanted to say thanks to BloodMoonWanes for reviewing.**

**MayDayxx**


	29. Memories

Memories

As Maila got nearer the top of the tower she heard someone call out.

"Thunder!"

"Flash mothafucka" she called and heard laughter.

As she entered the room she was swept of her feet.

"Jackie boy" she laughed as he eventually put her down. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Jackson said "Come look at the view" he said taking her hand and dragging her over to the window. She grabbed onto Jackson's shirt as they neared the edge.

"Don't you like heights?" he asked.

"No Sir, birds have wings for flying and fish have fins for swimming. Us human have legs for walking, on the ground" she said and Jackson smiled. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Maila, this is Parker" Jackson said introducing her to the other soldier.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled offering her hand and instead of shaking it the Private kissed the back of it.

"Why do guys do that?" Maila asked and Parker smiled.

"Just greeting a lady as one should" he said and Maila looked out the window again.  
"What happened to your jacket?" Jackson asked.

"Reiben" Maila sighed "He's being a real asshole" she said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"This is Reiben we're talking about Maila" Jackson said.

"I just don't get, why I love him" Maila half whispered.

Jackson took a moment to reply

"I'll always be here for you Maila, no matter who you love" he said and she looked over her soldier at him.

"You are just, unbelievable" she said hugging him.

Jackson pressed his face into her shoulder. "You'd better head back" he said after a while.

Reluctantly Maila stood. "You'd better not die on me Mr. Sharpshooter or we're gonna have a problem. You hear" she said and he kissed her hand.

"Loud and clear mam" he said "Now go on"

With a nod and a salute to Parker Maila headed back down the tower stairs. She decided to go see James before she made her way back to Mellish.

"That's one special relationship you have there" Parker said and Jackson smiled.

She found her brother with the Captain. Miller was clicking his fingers and Maila smiled.

"I won't ask" she said to the Captain and went over to James. "How you holding up?" she asked pushing his feet off of a chair. He then pt his boots onto her lap and she pushed them off again

"Quit it!" she wined. "Sir, he's trying to hog two chairs"

"Now now children" Miller said coming over and sitting down.

James didn't stop trying to put his feet up so Maila's gave in. She took to picking some mud of his boot as he and the Captain spoke.

"Is it true you were a teacher back home?" James asked Miller.

"Yes" Miller replied.

"See that is something I could never do. Not after the way we treated our teachers" James said.

"You and the boys, I was an angel" Maila said concentrating on some mud that was stuck in the tracks on his boot.

"I had a thousand kids like you" Miller said

"I can't see my brother's faces" James said. "I've been trying but I can't see their faces at all. Has that ever happened to you?"

"You gotta think of a context" Miller said. As he spoke Maila listened.

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"Well you don't just think about their faces you think about something specific. Something you've done together. When I think of home I think of something specific, I think of my hammock in the backyard, or my wife pruning the rose bushes in a pair of my old work gloves"

James paused "Well there was this one night. Two of my brothers, came and woke me up in the middle of the night. Hey said they had a surprise for me, so they took me into the barn and up into the loft"

Maila was already smiling, she remembered this night as if it were only last night.

"In the loft there was my oldest brother Dan, was Alice. Alice Jardine"

James then started laughing as he told the story.

"I mean, picture a girl who just took a nosedive out of the ugly tree and hit every branch coming down" he laughed. "And Dan's got her shirt off, so he's working out this bra an he's trying to get it off. And all of a sudden Sean just screams out, Danny you're a young man don't do it!"

Maila couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"So Alice Jardine hears this and she screams and jumps up, and she tries to run out the barn but she's still got this shirt over her head. She goes running right into the wall and knocks herself out. So now Dan is just so mad, he starts coming after us but at the same time Alice is over there unconscious. He's gotta wake her up, so he grabs her by her leg and he's dragging her and at the same time he picks up a shovel and he's going after Sean. And Sean says 'what you trying to hit me for, I just did you a favor' And this just makes Dan more angry so he tries to swing this thing he looses the shovel, goes out of his grasp, and hits a kerosene lantern. The thing explodes and the whole barn almost goes up. Sean pulled you onto his back to get you out" James said patting Maila's shoulder. James then stopped laughing; both Maila and Miller looked sympathetically at him.

"That was it, Dan went of the basic the next day. That was the last night we were all together. That was two years ago"

"Doesn't seem like it" Maila sighed.

"Tell me about your wife and those rose bushes" James said to Miller.

"No. No that one I save just for me" Miller said and Maila looked at James.

"You know, you two don't look much alike" Miller said "Who looks like who"

"Well" Maila said standing "I was always told I have my mother's eyes"

She patted the Captain's shoulder as she went by.

Maila could see Horvath, Mellish, Reiben and Upham still sitting in the same place she'd left them. As she got closer to them she felt a slight rumbling under her feet. She gave it a few seconds and then turned around.

"Captain!" she called.

Then the group came running towards her and Mellish threw her helmet and rifle. The Captain and Reiben came and stood next to her, they looked up at Jackson in the tower.

"Enemy from the East, he sees Tiger Tanks, two of em. Panzer tanks, two of em. Infantry, 50 plus change" Miller said looking back down. Maila couldn't really make out Jackson's features but she smiled at him and then looked back down.

James came and stood on Maila's other side, Reiben gave him a look and Maila continued to look at the ground.

"Disperse, you know what to do. Reiben, you get on the rabbit" Miller said.

"Yes Sir" Reiben said, he looked down at Maila and quickly pulled her into a kiss. He then kissed her forehead.

"Be careful" she said.

"I'm always careful" he said giving her one of his cheeky smiles.

"Good luck Reiben" Horvath shouted.

"I don't need any luck Sarge, I was born lucky" Reiben said as he leapt onto the rabbit. Maila gave him a smile and then Mellish grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on sweet-pea" he said.

"Coming" she replied and followed him to their machine gun.

**Just wanted to say thanks to BloodMoonWanes, Sky Smith and Screaming Revolver for their support. **

**Wanted**

**Reviews**

**Reward**

**A shout out**

**Love MayDayxxx**


	30. Into the Fray

Into the Fray

Mellish and Maila started by getting their machine gun ready.

"One in five tracer" Maila said.

"Yep, and tracers point both ways" Mellish replied. "Check her head space, she should run" Mellish said.  
"She, since when did we decided she was a she. It's a he" Maila said checking that the gun had enough space to move "And he's called Bob"

Mellish smiled.

Then they heard the sound of the rabbit. "Looks like Brooklyn Boy's back" Maila said.

The sound of the approaching tanks could now be heard.

Maila was positioned with the gun; she swallowed hard and got ready to go. Mellish held the tail of the round. She could hear him chewing his gum.

Over with the Captain James and Reiben had been positioned next to each other. Reiben looked at James and James sensed him looking. As they looked at each other they seemed to say everything that they both wanted to say. Neither were now fighting for the right to go home, nor where they fighting for their country, they were fighting for something they both had in common.

They were fighting to keep the one girl they both loved save.

Reiben gave James a nod who returned it. Reiben wasn't going to let this kid die; he knew it would break Maila's heart. All he knew was that he had two; very important Ryan's to protect.

They could now see the foot soldiers at the end of the road. Not long after the tank appeared. It was a Panzer, to everyone's disappointment it went straight on.

"It didn't go for it" Mellish whispered.

Then a Tiger appeared, everyone held their breath as it stopped and then started to come down the road towards them.

"Oh my God" Maila said as the tank got closer. She pulled the safety of the gun and was ready to shoot.

Then a loud explosion went off, taking out a loud of the foot soldiers but missing the tank. The machine gun in the tower started to rain down on the Germans.

"GO!" Mellish said and Maila started firing. Every bullet rang in her ears, she took out most of the Germans that came out from behind the tank. Then making her jump one of their own got blown up by a sticky bomb. She stopped shooting momentarily.

"We gotta move" Mellish said and as they got up to move the machine gun the tank pointed its gun at them.  
"Oh shit" Maila breathed out and Mellish pulled her and the machine gun out the way.

They headed up into a second floor building with Upham following them.

"Clear" Maila called as she looked out one window.

"Right flank" Mellish shouted as he set the machine gun back up at the opposite side of the building, he immediately began firing at the German infantry appearing around the corner.

Then they heard a loud explosion and then the sound of a tank stopping.

"Upham! Upham 30 cal hurry" Mellish said turning to Upham who was standing behind them. Maila watched nervously as the bullets on her round were getting less and less.

"And find the Captain, this flanks gonna fold" Mellish added.

Upham ran out the door and then down the stairs.

"Do you think he's gonna be long?" Maila asked Fish as they changed rounds, he didn't reply but just gave her a look. In the distance Maila could hear the distinct sound of a sniper rifle, it calmed her to know that Jackson was still okay and she knew that Reiben was fine as he 'was born lucky'.

As she thought of Reiben she suddenly heard his voice.

"RYAN!" she spun around and raced to the other window, Mellish took the machine gun and covered her back. Out the window Maila watched as Reiben managed to pull her brother out the firing line of the tank. She laughed when the smoke cleared and saw that Richard was now sitting on James' back, pinning him to the ground.

"Reiben is sitting on my brother" Maila said as she rushed back to Mellish's side. He was doing an amazing job of killing loads of Germans and not wasting many bullets.

"Well at least we know his fat ass is good for something" Mellish said as he killed another German.

As Maila covered him she could still hear the shots of the sniper rifle. She counted the shot in her head as she watched for Germans

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

She was about to count the ninth one but it didn't come; instead there came the sound of a massive explosion and then the sound of falling bricks and rubble.

"Jackson" Maila shouted but Mellish grabbed her shoulder.

"No, I need you here" he said, he could already see the tears in her eyes. Slowly she sat back down and continued to give him cover.

Soon the machine gun was out of rounds and the pair resorted to using their individual rifles. They kept cover by the walls and fired through various holes in the bricks.

"Upham!" Mellish shouted.

Maila picked up a mag that had been thrown in and threw it back, just in time as it exploded in the air.  
"Where the fuck is he?" Maila shouted crossly. "We need those rounds"

"UPHAM!" Mellish shouted again.

Then another mag was thrown in and landed on Maila's lap, with a squeal she threw it back.

"Upham, Upham ammo goddamn it!" Mellish yelled. "Maila, I've jammed!" Fish then suddenly announced. "You got any 30 cal?"

"I'm out" Maila said looking at him.

"Shit" Mellish said sitting back against the wall.

They then heard the ominous sound of footsteps coming out the stairs; they were too heavy to be Upham.

Maila picked up a shot gun and prepared the fire.

"Upham?" Mellish said cautiously "Upham?"

Maila then fired at the wall, drawing a neat line in the plaster. The sound of a body hitting the floor and the sight of the pool of blood forming made her feel sick but worst of all it made her think of Jackson. She shuffled right next to Mellish and he pushed his shoulder back into her.

"I love you babe" he whispered.

"I love you too Fish" she whispered in return.

What happened next went down so fast. Shots fired through the plaster and Fish dodged to the side, a bullet hit Maila's shoulder before she could move and she fell back and gave a scream of pain.

A hand then appeared around the door frame, it fired blindly into the room and Mellish took the soldier out. But another filed into the room, Maila watched and Mellish rammed the German into the wall and fought for possession of the gun. Another came in behind and seeing as Maila was out of ammo she didn't see any other option but to jump physically into a fight as well.

He was a young German but was strong and twice Maila's build, as soon as he realized he was fighting a girl we went full out and gave her one hell of a right hook sending her to the ground. He then grabbed both her wrists and pinned her to the floor, whilst leaning over her. Even though she tried wriggling it was no use as he just tightened his grip and pushed her harder to the floor. Maila screamed as she tried to get free, next to her Mellish was fighting his German.

The gun had been discarded to the side and they were wrestling on the floor, Maila watched helplessly as they fought for dominance. Taking it in turns to gain the advantage and then loose it again.

Mellish called out for Maila and Reiben as he and the German rolled around. Maila screamed, wriggled, shouted, cried and tried to get free but she couldn't as the young German just held her still. Making her watch the scene in-front of her.

Mellish and the German were beating the shit out of each other; they pulled, scratched, bit and ripped as they tried to kill each other. Mellish screamed out and pulled a knife from her belt, it was the knife Carpy had given him after OmahaBeach.

Maila screamed and Fish was flipped onto his back and the German got the knife.

"REIBEN!" Maila screamed "JAMES, HELP!" she yelled.

The German started to talk to Mellish as he pushed the knife closer to his chest.

"Listen to me, stop, stop" Mellish said.

Maila closed her eyes and sobbed as she had to listen to the sound of Mellish dying. The German had pushed the knife into his chest right up to the handle. Once Fish had stopped moving the German wiped his nose and stood up, he turned to look at the other German holding Maila down. He then looked down at Maila herself, she was shocked to see a very familiar looking face.

It was the dickhead that had shot Wade and the Captain and Upham had let go.

She blinked up at him and tried to shuffle back but the young German had her pinned, the one who'd killed Mellish said something as he came over and knelt by her head. He slowly removed her helmet and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"NO!" she screamed.

**Hi guys, this was another heavy chapter to write but i hope your enjoying the story. For this chapter I used the song Into the Fray from the film The Grey and Gandalf Dies Extended from The Lord of The Rings.**

**MayDayxxx**


	31. Into the Fray Part II

Into the Fray Part II

'Once more into the fray.

Into the last good fight I will ever know.

Live and die on this day.

Live and die on this day'

_The Grey, read by Liam Neeson_

Maila lay there motionless.

She couldn't believe it had happened to her again.

The last time it had happened was when she was in the POW camp. She'd been predominantly unconscious that time round and couldn't remember much of it but this time she was fully aware of what was going on. There wasn't much she could do to stop them raping her, she squirmed and screamed and shouted as much as she could but no one was going to hear her over the sound of the guns and explosives.

Once the German who killed Mellish had used her the younger German took his go. The older one watched for a few minutes and then walked out the room.

"Get the fuck off me!" she yelled but he suppressed her screams by forcing his mouth over hers. She was finding it hard to breathe and managed to get hold of his lip between her teeth and bite down hard.

He shouted out in pain and pulled back, blood pouring from his wound. He scowled down at Maila, in those few seconds she managed to twist round and slam him to the ground. She pulled the knife out of Mellish's chest and plunged it into the German's chest.

He was immediately dead; Maila looked down at him and cried out. She pulled the knife out and threw it to the side of the room, she them dragged herself over to Mellish.

"Fish" she whispered and placed her hands on his chest, she then rested one hand on the side of his face.

She leant over him and pressed her lips to his forehead. She then gently took one of his dog tags and attached it to her growing collection around her neck. She then wiped her face and stood up; she had to place her hand against the wall to stop her falling over again. She looked down at herself and buttoned her trousers up again, she was going to do the best she could to forget about what had happened and with that thought she picked up a shotgun and made her way out the room.

As she fumbled her way down the stairs she stumbled across Upham. He was curled on the stairs with about three rounds of 30 cal around his neck, he was sobbing his little heart out but when he heard someone approaching he look up.

"Maila" he breathed out "You're alive"

She just gave him an emotionless look and stepped over him.

"Maila I'm sorry" he called after her but she ignored him. She didn't have the time for his cowardice right now.

As she pushed herself up against the wall she could see another tank rolling its way towards her. She was about to move when she heard Horvath's voice. He ran over and grabbed Upham by the shoulder.

"We need the Alamo" he said.

Not knowing what to do she followed the Sergeant and he guided the Corporal. As they ran she was aware of another voice.

"Alamo, Alamo" Reiben shouted as he joined them.

"Reiben" she called and he looked at her.

"Blimey Maila. Didn't recognize ya" he said taking her hand. "Where's Fish?"

She didn't reply but only looked at him; he gave her a solemn look back and nodded.

The Sergeant took them to some sand banks on the other side of the bridge; he grabbed hold of a bazooka and said something to the Captain. He then grabbed Reiben's shoulder and dragged him behind him.

"Sir, what shall I do Sir?" Maila shouted.

"Follow us" Horvath said.

He knelt down behind another pile of rubble and told Reiben to reload the bazooka.

"Alright go" Reiben said and he pulled Maila into his arms and used his own body to cover her. She then heard her brother's voice.

"We're blowing the bridge!" Miller shouted.

"Clear the bridge" James shouted.

"We gotta move" she yelled pulling on Horvath and Reiben's sleeves.

As they ran Maila heard someone fall, she spun around and saw Horvath on the ground.

"SIR" she yelled and went to go back but Reiben pulled her with him. They caught the Sergeant as he came closer.

"Get him to the Captain" Reiben said taking one shoulder and Maila nodded taking the other. Then managed to get him to where Miller and James were crouched behind some sand bags, James pulled his little sister into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Sarge, Mike are you alright?" Miller called.

"I just got the wind knocked out of me, I'm fine" he said in a very quiet voice. Maila looked at James and then crawled over to Horvath.

"Let me look" she said trying the lock her eyes with his but his were out of focus. "Sarge, are you hearing me?" she asked and he slowly looked at her.

"Yeah I hear ya Maia. Loud an clear, I'm fine. Just follow the Captain" he said pushing her away.

"Get out of here, take cover we're gonna blow this bridge" Miller said and Maila moved back to the Sergeant, James came over and helped her to move him to the other side of the bridge.

Maila looked at the tank as they passed the opening of the bridge.

"Come on come on!" she said pulled them along faster.

Reiben and the Captain made there way over to join them but the tank sent out a shot and the Captain fell to the floor.

"Reiben" Maila called and he looked up at her.

"The Captain!" she yelled and Reiben turned around and ran back for the Cap.

"I've got cha" he said and brought him over to James, Maila and Horvath.

Only as he looked at Horvath he realized he was dead. Maila picked up another rifle and started to shoot any German she could see over the sand bags. She was well aware of Mike's death, it only gave her more anger that she could use against the enemy. Miller was lying next to the Sergeant and Maila kept looking back at him, she felt that she was now the one doing the protecting and she could do that if it meant using her life.

James was sitting behind them, hugging his knees. Maila understood why he was scared; she also understood why she wasn't scared. The amount of loss, sadness and pain that she'd experience over the past couple months had been enough to toughen her up to this. James on the other hand had had a much softer version of war to what she had. Miller than started to crawl away.

"Captain, where are you going? Get back here!" Reiben shouted.

Maila and Reiben watched as he slowly got to his feat and started to stumble towards the broken rabbit. He was quickly shot in the left side of the chest, he fell to the floor.

"John!" Maila shouted. She'd never called the Captain by his first name before but she hoped that the shock factor may make him see sense and come back. "John get your ass here right now!" she shouted.

He pulled himself up and leant against the rabbit, looking at the tank as it rolled over the bridge coming ever closer. They watched as he brought out his pistol and started to fire single shots at the tank, tears started to fall from Maila's eyes. The Germans were getting closer, the tank was also getting closer and it seemed as if the end of her life was coming closer.

Then making them all jump the tank exploded into a million pieces. Overhead a tank buster swerved one of the buildings and disappeared. Two more busters followed letting out some explosives on the town.

Reiben was quick to get up and run over to the Captain, Maila then followed. He'd already looked at Miller wound and turned to Maila, his hand was covered in blood. She looked from his hand to his face and then to the Captain.

"Cap?" she whispered. He looked at her and smiled.

"It's alright Maila" he whispered back.

Reiben reached into his pack and brought out some bandages, he pulled the Captain's jacket back and pressed them to the bullet holes.

"Medic!" Maila called but her voice was all choked and quiet. "Medic" she tried calling again.

"Hang in there Captain" Reiben whispered softly.

Then from behind them reinforcements appeared, they ran over the bridge and started to check the town for survivors. Maila felt a hand brush her shoulder and James walked past, joining her and Reiben. Maila could sense Reiben's panic. The tears that had appeared before were now slowly falling.

"MEDIC!" Reiben shouted standing.

"MEDIC, WE GOT A MEDIC!" Reiben said running off to mind a medic. Maila and James moved closer to the Captain. Maila leant forward and kissed his forehead, Miler smiled and took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You have been one of the best soldiers I've ever met" he whispered and that only made her tears fall faster. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Maila smiled and then pressed his hand against her face.

"You've been like a father to me" Maila cried.

"If I'd had kids I would have wanted a daughter like you" he smiled and then looked at James.

Maila took in a deep breath and stood. "I'll give you two some privacy" she said and walked to the middle of the bridge.

She was there crying on her own for long, she felt hands on her shoulders and she looked up. Reiben smiled weakly down at her, she sighed and wrapped her arms around his middle. He put his arms around her shoulders. She then started to cry into his chest loudly, all the events that had just happened were now drowning her.

Mellish's death.

A second rape.

Horvath's death.

Miller's death.

But the thing that hit her the hardest was Jackson's death. She turned her head and looked over at where the tower was once stood. All there was now was a pile of rubble. She looked up at Reiben and he looked softly down at her. Gently he pressed his lips to hers.

"They're tank busters' sir, P-51s" James said to Miller.

"Angles on our shoulders" Miller said.

They both looked at each other, Miller whispered something and James frowned. "What sir?"

Miller brought his hand up to James' shoulder and pulled him closer.

"James, earn this" he said with a smile.

James pulled back.

"Earn it" Miller said looking directly at him. "Look after your

Sister"

With tears in his eyes James looked at Maila and Reiben, they were tight in each others embrace.

"I think Reiben had that covered sir" James said but as he looked back at the Captain he realized that Miller had quietly passed on.

**So this is the end of the film. I'm definatly writing a sequal to this, its going to be called Love Worth Fighting For. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this. A special thanks to BloodMoonWanes for reviewing.**

**Love MayDayxx**


End file.
